In the spotlight
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A spotlight can highlight color or diminish it depending on the bulb that has been placed into the device. It can perform a strange trick in which color is red, blue, yellow, orange, green, and purple. Or make it black and white. As life can be seen through.
1. Doctor S enters

"Must we do this?" A deep robotic voice echoed through the hall belonging to a six foot tall machine with a bobbed helm standing out against the lighter gray frame standing out against the dark. His transparent grill glowed brightly against the darkness of the hall way that provided a monotone theme. "This late."

"We have to operate with the given schedule if we have any chance of beginning our stasis in this century and meeting their great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren. People who remotely resemble them. Some hint of familiarity in adjusting to our new found home." The older man word's were coming out with little to no regret but with a urgent tone to them. "It's the only way we can pay for the ride back to the worm hole."

"I do not like this, I do not like this, I do not!" The machine stopped in their tracks. "What we have to do is wrong." then the tall machine corrected. "What we have done is wrong."

The older man grimaced at the reminder.

"Much as I like to help the people that I was directed to treat and put them in a more comfortable existence. . ." The comment hung. "it is not worth the risk."

The machine's upper half twirled toward the shorter man.

"Remind me why you chose Murveon to ask for a job,"

"He was in color when everyone was not,"

"Doctor-" his companion cut himself off coming to a halt in front of him causing him to be halted in his tracks. "You are not colorblind!"

"I can't explain it either, my dear old friend." His blue eyes were focused on the support beams between each doorway. "Everything is in shades of gray." he walked around Robot as he shook his head. "Some of it is breath taking and the rest of it is tiresome. A most undeserving sight for one person alone." He stopped in his tracks. "Ah ha!" he pointed toward the number. "We are at the 36th R family room." He turned toward the machine. "Would you like to come in with me?"

"I have little choice on the matter given every conversation starts and ends the same when it comes to the family's desire to go into a safe sector of space," the taller machine noted. "Then can we request for the standard hours of retirement?"

The older man stopped, closing his eyes, wincing at the situation.

"Five more families," The older man turned toward the machine. "Then we can retire for the night. That is all I can negotiate."

"Five more families," Came out as a warning. "If more, I will electrocute you: _myself_."

"You wouldn't dare!" The older man scoffed.

"In matter of fact, I would!" The machine's helm lowered leaning away from the older man. "Then I will be allowed to rest in lock up."

The older man wheezed into the quarters. A small family group were huddled in the room and their attention shifted on to him consisting of six people and one chicken in a small carrier. Color returned vibrantly with lens flares from the florescent lights that were working on and off against the battery. Of the five, the sixth one was a red head resting on a makeshift medical bed between bunkbeds and the floor was covered in mattresses for the other members of the family. A young but tall boy with strawberry blonde hair was sitting down alongside her. The older man's aged blue eyes darted from the family toward the wall then back and frowned.

"What is the name of the patient?" he knelt down beside her then took out a small but long and portable device from the backpack.

"Maureen," replied the other red head beside her. The older man hummed to himself, taking a brief look at her husband, then back down toward her. "She is the commander of the mission."

"And you are?"

"John," John replied.

"Sloppy," The older man shook his head. "Didn't even ask your names," The older man shook his head. "Quite a shame even for someone of her standing." He read the readings then applied it against her skin and waited patiently on the internal scan of the body. In a few seconds appeared the readings. "Your wife has Glazous Mayvel disease. It can be remedied by being in a safe and sterile environment for twenty-four hours."

"This isn't clean enough?" John asked.

"When wounded," he lifted up her shirt. "It isn't, my dear."

"How-" John started. "That wasn't there yesterday."

The older scowled back at the young man beside him.

"It _was_ there yesterday." the older man gingerly lowered the shirt back down. "On your planet, she can find the help she needs."

"We will die there," John said. "Just like the rest of our people."

"What planet are you from?" The older man asked, lifting a startled brow up.

"Earth," John said.

"What is the matter with Earth?"

John was silent, staring back at him, as if he had been asked the most absurd question since being detained in the quarters.

"It is dead." The words came with a hard grim and saddened tone.

The older man scanned the family, watching them lower their eyes, even a few of them wince in response.

"Most of humanity are going to the Mars colony and the other people are going to Alpha Centauri," spoke up the younger man from across. "We were supposed to be there months ago if it weren't for the freaky robot. We could have been there right now if it weren't for Harris."

"Don," John said. "That is in the past."

"Feels just like yesterday that she left us with the escape pod and escape with the ship!" Don got up to his feet then walked back and forth. "We should have sent her out of the airlock as is regulated for authorized personnel. Even after we got lost." Then he paused for emphasis. "_Again_!"

"She saved our lives," John said.

"Yes," Don then wiggled his finger. "for her ass."

"If she hadn't saved us, it would mean little morale from the children and little cooperation from Maureen," John said. "The journey to Alpha Centauri doesn't need that. They would make bad company to be around."

"She impersonated the_ real_ Doctor Smith," The older man backed away from the family putting the tool away as he took a double take at the family taking in the color that contrasted against the monotone theme. "Left him for dead. I bet he was one of the people that Robot finished off. Won't be surprised if he_ is_ dead."

"Doctor-" John started but was cut off.

"Doctor S," S interrupted, then smiled back, politely.

"Will Maureen be okay?" John asked changing the subject.

"If your planet is dead as you say it is," S began to reply. "The fever would take care of her before the planet did."

"We have to get out of here," John said. "We got a space pod but it needs fuel and supplies."

"And a worm hole engine of some sort that works like the one that gave us gravity," Spoke up the younger member of the crew, the young boy with a deepening voice, his strawberry blonde hair made it easy to assume his identity. A twelve year old by all standards. "If we can get our hands on it then we won't need to be sent back. Then mom can get better."

"Yes, she can get better," S replied as he stood up to his feet then shifted toward the young boy. "Your family last name wasn't listed. What is it, my dear child?"

"Robinson," The glass helm bobbed up in alarm then he turned toward the doctor in silence. "My name is Will."

"You are the first person who has bothered asking," John said. "Are you part of this space underground railroad, doctor?"

"Not necessarily," S said. "I don't talk about those who do participate in it, Mr Robinson." He nodded. "It is unethical to rat out a person doing some good in this dark place."

"Speaking of a dark place," Don said. "Are you from Earth?"

"No," S replied. "I am from Omega Seven." he scanned the younger man. "I am truly sorry for your current predicament but I am not one of those people who helps others and gets nothing in return. Not even a IOU."

"If you are not from Earth then how come you speak English?" Don asked. "Aliens throw out strange terminology and their own language but it doesn't make sense."

"Your radio transmissions have been a useful learning tool," S replied. "I know every language in this galaxy."

"Oh," Don said, getting up from the bunk bed then began to approach the older man. "what's your favorite?"

"Laddie, Becursed, and Nick the genie," then S added. "You prying scrooge!"

"Damn, he_ is_ a alien! Only aliens like the small screens-" Don said then whipped his head from the brown eyed Judy toward Don. "And wait a second, I love Christmas!"

"Oh? The holiday of giving away boxes of coal? My favorite!" S said, watching the look on the younger man's face change to confusion and surprise. "Personally, I find it distasteful about the recent slasher flicks where the only slasher is a entity not a human. The whole genre is about a human. The Hallow's eve franchise is horrible in that regard!"

Don charged at the older man who followed Robot out and the door whished closed. The older man hunched over, shaking with laughter, as Don struggled to open the door from the other side. S straightened himself up then looked toward the machine who's silent absent eyes rested on him. The machine refused to say a word but his words came out in the silence filling the air. Color had drained between the sudden but abrupt change between rooms leaving it the way that it had been before. The doctor narrowed his eyes upon the friend that he called a companion while he flicked a tear off a tear then scowled.

"How can I_ not_ resist?"

"Doctor-"

"You would have done the exact same if it were the other me and you were the one lying!"

"Even if they are the counterparts of the Robinsons, that was wrong. Now, he won't really like you."

"That _is_ the point of that step, you mouth nothcrop! Ninny, if everyone liked us in this dangerous sector of space then they would die and we would have no one to call mutual allies."

The machine's helm twirled then bobbed down.

"This computes,"

S turned away from the machine folding his arms looking down, aside, in contempt.

"And it means going to Earth is off the table here." He shook his head then walked on. "I like to do that. . ." He briefly closed his eyes, regretful, then looked toward his compaion. "Seems I can't."


	2. the wheeling environmental robot

The darkened quarters of the shared quarters slid open. A small creature was dropped unceremoniously into the room then proceeded to walk about the room searching in the night. The lights were completely off in the room. Will's eyes were wide open as he scanned the area for the figure. He propped half way up from the barrack looking over the figure that stopped beside his mother's figure. He looked toward the doorway that was closed. Closed for now, it appeared, but if it were opened then it could be capable of opening. He wagered to himself whether or not to get up from the bed or to go to the creature.

A sudden, small but soft "Bloop" drew his attention from the door to the pair of strange eyes that stood out against the dark. The monkey waved their hand from side to side then he observed how it had pointy large ears coated in fur. It was a strange small creature that didn't quite seem to be normal or belong to Earth. Will stared back at the creature that blooped, tilting their head, from side to side like a curious animal from Earth trying to grasp the understanding of the situation.

The creature strolled away from his bunk then Will began to follow the creature that walked on their knuckles. The creature strolled to the door that then opened. Will closed his eyes and turned around. He listened to the sound of footsteps behind him. His heart raced with fear. A all too familiar fear except it was terrifying. The fear, strangely began to subside, the fear went away faster than it normally went in the moment of uncertainty.

"Bloop,"

"Shush,"

Will turned over toward the direction that he looked away from at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Bloop,"

S lowered his head, annoyed, then picked up a small item.

"Fetch,"

The door flew open allowing light in.

"Bloop!"

The creature that went bloop left a shadow going through the corridor.

"Good riddance," S said. "Hmm. This should do. No one would deport someone with this," He looked down upon the resting Robinson. "Not when it is dangerous."

S got up to his feet then walked out of the room. Will got halfway up from the bed then got put his feet down and rubbed his eyes. He began to wander through the area walking on past his parents following after the older man. The bright blue lighting stood out against the darkness that threatened to swallow him hole. There were long beams between each section of the corridor faintly with struggle attempting to remain on. He walked through the corridor hearing the older man's voice echo through the corridor.

"Debbie, get back here!"

Will peeked out behind the edge of the wall to see the older man chasing after a small monkey dressed in a silver uniform carrying a small doll in the corner of its arm.

"This ship doesn't allow your kind running around without a leash!"

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!"

"Don't take that attitude with me, young lady!"

"Bloooop!"

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *

The voices became distant to his ears then he went the other way. A monkey that went 'bloop' instead of a in-distinctive noise? Was it a creature similar to the one from pokemon that glowed in the middle of evolution? He couldn't be exactly sure over the matter. He had to find a way back to the space pod and find the ship then get Harris to come back for his family. After all they had gone through together since crashing on a planet set near a black hole. A planet that consistently replayed the cycle of life and death. A planet that he became familiar to over the two weeks from the cold arctic landscape to the wooden landscape and the hilly landscape full of grass. The memory of the first alien sky was memorable as were the structures standing out of the climate and some that resembled Vasquez Rocks.

He went through the hallway looking around searching for a corridor that didn't have a number. He continued his trek through the area looking from side to side. It was strange to be completely alone in the area after being in the company of his family for a little over a year and being adjusted to not being alone in space. He admired the strange decorations on the wall looking on in awe. He wasn't a short child anymore but someone who had grown to that of being five foot five and still growing. He wasn't going to spend his entire life in space searching for Alpha Centauri, Will was certain of that, but he was used to seeing strange alien architecture in various alien craft remains that decorated some planets they colonized from time to time that not seeing it again reminded Will that he was back to a familiar pre-warp civilization coming back from near extinction.

He came to a hall then paused watching the familiar machine from earlier roll his way. The machine was tall and simplistic with a lowered helm humming to himself with large arms set into his sockets. The machine's helm bobbed up skidding to a halt then retreated five feet away from the child. The simple red claws, the transparent grill, buttons, and glass helm all seemed to be from a era that was less advanced than the kind of machines he had seen in his time in space. It was out of the ordinary with the choice of the machine's aesthetic and the treads that reminded him of a tank.

"Why are you out of bed, Will Robinson?"

Will looked up toward the machine then folded his arms.

"Why are you not in a recharge booth?"

"That is irrelevant. You answer my question. I asked first."

"I am looking for a way to my ship. Your turn."

"Late night stroll in the middle of the night," His upper half twirled in a complete circle. "This way," Will followed after the machine that he stood shoulder to shoulder to. "Bad dream."

"So robots dream?" Will asked.

"Much like humans do when relaying what had happened the day before as our processors reset," was his reply. "If they were modified to do so."

"What was it like falling asleep?" Will asked.

"I dreaded it. I was scared with my power draining and my systems powering down when my energy levels . . ." He left it hang there scooting through the hallway by the child's side. "Then I was not. I initially believed I was dying from lack of power."

"What is your name?" Will asked.

"My designation is B-9 Class M-3 General Utility Non-Theorizing Environmental Control _Robot. _You may call me B-9."

"So you are not part of a species," Will said. "That is neat."

"I was designed by humanoids," B-9 replied. "Similar to yours."

"From Omega," Will said. "I heard that. How did you meet Doctor S?"

"We met on a ship," B-9 replied. "For colonization purposes. Things went wrong. We both did things that we regret on that fateful maiden voyage."

"Oh, what happened?" Will asked.

"I tried to kill the crew," B-9's upper half twirled toward the young boy.

"Okay." Will said and it was silent between them for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Will was guided into the launch bay that was full from head to toe in starships that ranged in size and style. Robot wheeled away but came to a pause at a perfect rendition of a saucer and stood there in silence. Will looked around the room then ducked out of the range of view from the cameras perched on the walls. He came to a stop once seeing the small but quite large space pod that was long. He came to the side then pressed a button and the door slid open for him.

Will walked into the space pod. His eyes found the equipment featured about the space pod that had been used earlier in the fight against the creature that had taken over their home. It was a road trip filled with rooms at the back end of it and two lone chairs up front where his parents had once been. It had been a place that they had called home for a short while until drifting into territory that they shouldn't have while searching for a place to call home. Home was no where. Home wasn't a place. It was a feeling of safety and certain relief of a journey that was over.

Will looked on toward the rooms then made his way to the side panel and slid open the rack. The laser pistols came down with a clack. He wrapped the laser pistols around a leg band on his legs underneath the comfortable pant legs that were large and baggy enough that it blended in. The uniform that had been handed out by the detention center workers in replacement for his dark blue and orange uniform was perfect in every way. He closed the rack quietly but carefully enough not to draw attention upon his sanctuary.

If the door locked behind Will upon his return then it would have became quickly apparent that he should have brought the weapon in the event of a escape for his family. Had this happen a year ago, that would have been the exact case. His family needed all the space power they could they have on themselves. He looked at the space pod giving it some regard. The ship lacked enough fuel to sufficiently escape the detention center. He turned around then ran out of the space pod but not before closing the door behind him before leaving its vicinity.

"B-9," Will whispered.

B-9 twirled toward Will.

"What is it that you need?"

"Which one of these are slated to stay until tomorrow night,"

"This one," He twirled in the direction of the starship that resembled a rattle with two rounded ends then extended one of his arms out pointing in the direction of the specific vessel. "It is small but roughly the weight and height of your current ship."

"It will do a lot for us," Will said.

"And it is heavily fueled," B-9 replied.

"What is going to happen to our ship?" Will asked.

"Turned into scrap should this vessel be damaged in any way," B-9 said. "Or be turned into a additional patrol vessel."

"If it has to be. . ." Will said. "Direct me to the room."

"Follow me." B-9 said.

Will followed close by the slightly taller machine's side walking back the way that he had came. It was strange to stand side by side with a machine like Robot but almost standing as each other if not for the slightest inches and feet dividing them. His long pitch black tube was slunk back into his chest. B-9 stood in front of Will when a officer passed by them whenever the young boy hid behind looked toward the machine in surprise.

The machine acted as if it were a ordinary day, ordinary task, just a run of the mill with no tension or fear. Drawing no attention to himself when in enemy territory. In some ways, B-9 reminded Will of his normally silent protector carrying on with little reaction to the tension around him and confidence in his movements. The machine directed Will back to the quarters in which housed his family then the boy snuck back in. The doors closed behind him. He waved his hand in front of the door only to realize its prior settings were exactly the same way it had been before. He sat on the edge of the bed then put his back on the cot and fell straight to asleep.


	3. a world capable of change

B-9 entered the space pod and scanned the equipment of the ship and the main fuel generator that threatened their lives. His sensors came back with the facts of the ship. Robot scanned the library of the space pod only to pick up on the specifics, Alpha Centauri Colony Mission, that it was part of one of many Jupiters, and it wasn't the first Jupiter to be sent out into space. His circular glass disk shaped helmet bobbed up in shock then proceeded to depart the space pod. He closed the door behind him then flipped open the side panel into the Space Pod revealing the fuel port.

"B-9, what are you here for?" Murveon asked.

B-9 twirled from the port.

"Preparing this craft for the reconfiguration for defense purposes," B-9 said. "My sensors indicate this machine is unable to provide laser fire, phaser fire, or rocket fire."

"It can't do that?"

"It can only perform a sacrificial launch," B-9 said. "I recommend scrapping that decision and labeling it as a patrol vessel."

"If the head of the detention ship approves of it, I don't see no harm with it," Murveon said. "So has the doctor made his decision about his employment here?"

B-9 bobbed his helm up.

"He does not share information regarding his employment here, Murveon!" B-9 said. "It is our agreement."

"You don't even probe his mind on the matter?" Murveon asked.

"I do not have any reason to," B-9 replied.

"He hasn't told me how long he intends to work here," Murveon walked around the space pod with his arms folded admiring the craft and the shorter machine followed.

"And the captain of this ship doesn't know if he is assigned here?" B-9 inquired.

"I told them that your friend is a expert who is staying for awhile," Murveon turned and faced the machine putting his hands on his hips.

B-9's helm lowered.

"I see why this has brought your concern," B-9 said.

"Yes," Murveon said. "I will order for the fueling. . . what is the fuel for it?"

"Methane," B-9 said. "But what we have a supply of what it can accept is biomass."

* * *

John listened to his son's retelling of last night's events then checked underneath Maureen's shirt. The skin wasn't as discolored or swollen as it had been before. In fact, it appeared to be in better condition then before. What was most unusual was strange metal pieces sticking out of her side above the wound. It even appeared as if the metal pieces were moving among her skin. Goosebumps went down the former marine's skin. The gauze wasn't white but transparent and soft to his fingertips. A fine piece of tape covered the lining of it on the side keeping it in place.

"And S did this?" John asked.

"Yes," Will nodded. "He did."

"And the machine didn't escort you back . . ." John said. "Odd. Very Odd."

"It was odd," Will agreed. "Almost human. And talkative. Even had the voice of a human."

"Voice of a human," John said. "Not alien. Sounds like this machine is a Artificial Intelligence with free will."

"I wonder how he got that free will," Don said. "Sure hope it wasn't using the hull of his ship that made it happen."

"He didn't look really advanced," Will reiterated. "Compared to Robot. . . he needed a _battery pack_."

"A battery pack," Don said. "Now he is_ really_ old school."

"Here I thought emptying a Jupiter and reconfiguration it for flight was old school," John said.

"Half of the machines we met didn't need power packs. Having something that could be removed at all time is pretty odd." Don sat down on the lower bunkbed beside Judy folding his arms. "Why hasn't it been turned over to solar power?"

"The physical description of the machine sounds very Earthly rather than speaking volumes as a alien design," John said.

"Except most of those androids and robots didn't have glass heads," Judy interjected. "Glass screens, sure. Completely glass helmets with no metal reinforcements around it is pretty odd. . ."

"Sounds to me that he must be from the sixties," Don said. "The sixties were very innovative and simple in their version of future tech. Like those old scifi movies and tv shows."

"Every civilization develops at a different rate," Judy said. "Ours was slower."

"That is true," John said. "But why put this strange pieces of metal? What are they going to do?" John reached his fingers out. "What are they for?"

Then John hissed retreating his hand clenching on to his hand as it were stung. It was at that same exact moment did the door to the room opened standing tall. Murveon looked down upon the professor's hand then shrieked stepping back taking back the other officer with him and the door smacked door closed. A feeling nagged at the recesses of he professor's mind.

"Dad, they acted like you got some virus!" Judy said. "Let me look at it."

"Why do I have a feeling that Doctor S gave her some nanobot virus?" Don asked as Judy scanned the hand that had pieces of metal appearing on the upper surface of the skin.

"Strange," Judy said, letting go of his wrist then stepped back and came to her mother's side then squinted at it. "I don't know what kind of protein it is using but this is incredible. I never seen anything move like this."

"Whatever they are," John said. "It could bring us closer to the Space Pod and buy us time to find a way from not getting deported to Earth."

"You mean," Don shuddered, looking down, stunned toward the oddity then back toward the former marine with bewilderment. "We_ have to_ touch it?"

"We have little choice on the matter," John reminded Don as Judy touched the metal piece with the tip of her fingernail looking down upon it curiously. "We can only hope that it doesn't kill us getting off this ship."

"I can't imagine how this is going to be for Debbie," Penny said as she performed the same act then brought her hand back.

"Debbie is a chicken," Don reminded. "The greatest chicken. She got skin of steel. When I get my hands on her, I won't hurt her."

"Because you won't have it," John said. "Doctor S will get us the remedy then we will go and search for the Jupiter 2."

"What about Harris?" Judy asked.

"That is all up to your mother," Then John looked toward the doorway. "It is a waiting game."

"If they are afraid of us, I bet they will be back in five minutes," Judy said.

"Looks like we don't need those laser pistols after all," Don said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," John said. "Our world is capable of being turning upside down then turned inside out just as it did when we got here."


	4. Finding the source

"At least we have been moved into a cleaner room," John noted.

"And bigger," Judy said. "They can't keep us here forever."

"They can try," John said. "Whatever that Doctor S gave us . . ." he looked down toward his hand that was now covered in a film of gray metal with red blood vessels standing out. "Odd." he tapped on the strange aspects of his skin. "I wonder how dangerous this must be to them."

"All I know is that it terrified them," Don said. "So we can count this as life threatening."

"Skin to skin contact," Judy said. "It is contagious."

John fell into the nearest chair feeling quite unwell. Judy applied a hand to his forehead then took it off feeling a slight fever coming on. The door opened then Murveon came inside. John felt lethargic and unable to speak up. As if his body were fighting against something so great it was far difficult to fight against.

"Which _hakqip_ infected you?" Murveon asked.

Silence filled the chamber that the Robinsons were in with little answers being given.

"This _blurisa_ will kill every _hakqip_ who touched it," Murveon said.

Again, everyone was silent, as John gave the sign not to tell.

"We must know the _evaisto_ so we can quarantine them."

Still, there was silence.

"I have to know."

Still, all of them were silent, staring back at Murveon.

"Do you_ vaheessions_ not hear me?"

Judy stopped herself from speaking.

"We are checking your room out to make sure the _inflita_ did not grow there," Murveon said. "I know it came from a _hakqip_ but we do not have the smoking _nachiika."_

Judy got up from her seat then shrugged.

"We don't know," Judy said. "We don't know them personally."

"How could you _mahz_ know?"

"We were asleep," Judy said. "We checked mom's wound. It got better but had a strange infection. We all touched it."

"Me see the wound," Murveon gestured toward the resting woman. "Lift the shirt up."

Judy lifted the shirt up to reveal the gauze was gone and so was the tape that kept it in place.

"The _inflita_ is spreading quickly," Murveon said. "Too quickly. . ." Murveon looked up toward the younger woman then his face brewed with rage. "One of us did **THIS**."

"Who? What? Is that the name of the disease?"

"AAA'CLURGH, KALRU, VACJO," Then he pointed toward the family. "Release them into their_ shaaavo_ after they are cured!"

Murveon got up then turned away from the family and began to shout orders.

"But _Jaclanata_-"

Murveon held a hand up ceasing their protests.

"_Zaklubinuz_ will watch a conspirator suffer." Was all Murveon said before he left.

* * *

The Robinsons were treated smoothly in a hour, unable to move, or speak, resting on their beds. It was hard to tell if they were a hallucination or that of being something real. John regained movement and capability to speak a little over thirty-three minutes later. He came to Maureen's side then put a hand on her forehead feeling for a fever. Her eyes started to open then she looked up toward him.

"Good morning, Mr Robinson," Maureen said with a smile.

"You are okay," John said.

"Course, I am okay, silly," Maureen said. "Just a little groggy."

"Good to see you are awake," John said.

"What is wrong?" She leaned up then looked both sides. "Where are we? Where is the ship?" Her eyes landed on him. "This isn't the Jupiter 2!"

"Remember," John said. "How Harris left us?"

Maureen paled then cursed as she shook her head and smacked her forehead with a hand.

"Now it comes to me," Maureen said. Maureen sighed then lifted her head up in concern with one hand combing through her long red hair. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over two days and a half," John said. "We are aboard another alien's ship."

"Another?" Maureen asked, incredulously.

"A deportation station," John said. "We met someone by the name of Doctor S and his robot friend B-9."

"How alien does he look?" Maureen asked.

"He looks. . ." John said, looking back, then on toward his wife. "Surprisingly human."

"Human?" Maureen asked. "I was under the impression that most aliens didn't look human with what we have seen."

"So have I," John said. "I am under the impression that he is helping us out of our jam with that infection that he gave us. Very strange. I never seen that kind of strange disease on Earth, the planet of life and death, or on any planet that we have been to."

"So, is it dangerous?"

"The reaction of our jailer says it was," John said. "We are more trouble than we look."

"John," Maureen laughed. "What did you do? Make a deal with Doctor S?"

"We didn't make a deal," John shook his head. "The only thing that we discussed was about you, Earth, and where he is from."

"And that is it?" Maureen asked.

"That is it," John replied.

"Troubling. . ." Maureen said. "The last alien that helped us out turned out to be trying to harvest us."

"He feels different," John said. "Malevolent. Unlike Sev'ick. Someone on _our_ side."

"We must be famous," Maureen said. "Famous for the ages to be decided to be on our side." She laughed, with her hands on her knees, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Sev'ick and Smith really went well together. Until it became apparent that all they wanted was to harvest everyone. I doubt anyone would want to . . ."

"That's a very tricky slope that we got here," John said. "Trust him and he may be worse than Harris."

"Tell me that Smith isn't here,"

"No, she isn't. She left us to our detention center."

"If I see her again. . . " Maureen had a face of anger and resentment. "We will vote on it."

"I like that plan," John nodded. "One of your better ones."

Maureen started to laugh as a small smile grew on the ex-marine's face looking up affectionately toward her.

"Mom!" Will cried then bolted toward her and hugged Maureen. "Judy, Penny!" he stepped out of the hug. "She is awake!"

The other members of the family were out of their set up cots and over to the main core of the unit in a matter of seconds giving and receiving hugs.

* * *

It was only hours later did Murveon and his officers enter the room. It was unexpected and impromptu featuring John and Maureen taken out of the room while restraining the rest of the family. Maureen's eyes widened in shock then into confusion as they passed by B-9 who was strolling by the hallway alongside a chirping counterpart that was white and blue. They were shoved into a dark room that had only a pool of blue light that came through a square window. They walked forward slowly then stopped looking into the other room that was well lit and decorated.

"That is him." John's eyes rested on a older man's figure reading a novel in a chair.

"Who is he?" Maureen asked.

"That is Doctor S." John looked toward Maureen.

Maureen's attention shifted from John on to S.

"He looks human as you said that he does." Maureen said. "Something is wrong here."

"I don't like the feeling of this that I am getting," John agreed.

"Me neither." Maureen said. "Why are we watching him sitting in a waiting room?"

"Maureen, I don't think he knows it is _not_ a waiting room."

S was seated in a chair reading a magazine in a colorful room that was decorated from head to toe in plant life with a baby blue paper that stood out between the vines. The door to the waiting room opened then S put aside the novel then stood up to his feet as Murveon came into the room. S picked up speed approaching the older being. A swing strike sent the older man staggering to the floor covering the side of his face with widened yet alarmed eyes. Murveon grasped the man by the shirt then tossed him aside and his leg flew into S's side.

S rolled out of the way as Murveron's boot flew into thin air missing him. S picked up a chair then struck him knocking down the officer to the ground. S came toward where he had entered the room only moments ago. He rapidly knocked on the door screaming. Murveon propped himself up then shook his head and growled getting up to his feet.

Murveon charged toward S then his claws dug into the man's back sliding down with little warning. Gradually S fell down with a shriek as his fingers spiked into the wall then threw his head back with a soundless shriek. It was hard to hear from the other side of the room.

Murveon went straight to work and the lights in the room went out. Maureen stared in horror as minutes ticked by. Minute after minute went on. Until the lights returned. Murveon stood over the body of the barely clinging to life man on the ground. Murveon wiped off blood from his lip then went over and picked up his torn uniform jacket from the floor.

He glared down toward the whimpering older man then up toward the window. He flipped a switch then S slowly looked up, struggling to lift up, badly beaten and scarred with a swollen eye. S fell to the ground landing on his chest. Murveon looked up toward the horrified man and woman then slowly smirked at their dismay. He pressed another button on the wall.

"P-pro-professor? Ma-ama-madame?"

Eerily, once finishing the startled but surprised comment, he smiled for a single impossible moment, regarding them. It was if at that moment he thought, _of course they came for me_. And that everything was going to be okay. He was trembling propping himself up halfway up from the floor as his well worn but seldom used smile grew wider.

Then, unexpectedly, S collapsed.

"Now, return them to their ship." Murveon said in perfect English with a wave of his hand.

John and Maureen were restrained as they were taken out of the room.

"And so will he." Murveon said looking down upon the man in disgust. "Just the way that we found this _dima _vaheession__. Sometime after those __vaheessions__ are gone."

* * *

**A/N **

_Shaaavo_= spacecraft.

_Zaklubinuz_=Robinsons.

_blurisa= _illness.

_hakqip=_doctor

_Nachiika=_pistol

_Inflita=_disease.

__vaheessions=__spacecraft dwellers

__Dima ______vaheession=____stupid spacecraft dweller

___Jaclanata=___commander.

___Mahz=___not

____evaisto=____source


	5. B-9's rampage

Will paced back and forth in the chamber with his family seated on the cots waiting to be escorted out of the room and into their tight spaced space van that was less of a space pod in a number of ways. Will looked toward his tense siblings then toward his door as his mind wondered over to the fact of what had happened last night. He went toward the door then reached his fingertips out. The door slid open before his eyes then he looked over and walked out seeing the pointy eared monkey blooping down the hall. Quite taken, Will followed after the creature that walked on its knuckles.

He went down the corridor.

"Debbie Robinson," Will behind a wall once he saw B-9. "Why are you not in the playroom?"

"Bloop bloop bloop." Debbie replied.

"Don't be smart with me," B-9 said.

"Bloop!" Debbie replied.

"You were given friends to play with," B-9 said.

"Bllooop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie wiggled her thumbs at B-9 with her hands in her ears and her tongue stuck out.

"Now, I HAVE HAD _IT_!" B-9 cried, bobbing his helmet up. "_DESTROY!_"

Robot sent a cackle of electricity after the monkey and chased after her through the corridor.

"Stand still, you filth!"

"BLOOP!"

"Your insults are worse than HIS insults!"

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!"

"Destroy!"

Robot wheeled on past the young boy as the security detail came out of no where.

"Get the hell out of my way." Robot shoved them aside. "Destroy!"

"Bloop!" Debbie blooped away through the corridor.

"Get back here so I can destroy you!" Robot shouted.

"Blooop!"

"Why that is undignified language, you rambunctious ape!" He bobbed his helm up then extended out his arms. "_DESTROY_! _**DESTROY**_! **DESTROY**!"

He sent officer after officer down to the ground landing on their backs or their chests as Will watched in bewilderment. B-9 twirled his upper half in the direction of whoever entered his path sending them crashing to the floor except for the detainees. Will ran down the hallway then came back to the chamber that concealed the rest of his family.

"We got to go, now!" Will said.

"What just happened to the door?" Don asked.

"Come on!" Will ran.

"You heard him!" Penny said. "Wait, Will!" She ran after the youngest of the family. "We don't know where to go!"

"I got a really good idea of where to go!" Will said. "Come on!"

"What the hell is happening here?" Don asked. "Are they being attacked?"

"B-9 is on a rampage because of the monkey!" Will replied.

"Speaking of monkey, we have to get Debbie!" Don said. "Can't leave without her. I will find my way."

Don slipped out his laser pistol from along his leg then bolted dowj the corridor leaving the small family to themselves.

"Well, you went down this way?" Judy asked.

"Uh huh," Will said. "It's this way!"

* * *

Murveon strolled through the corridor as the alarms began to go off around him. Murveon paused in his tracks then looked around watching the machines fleeing from one end of the ship to the other and the repair droids were speeding past him. The even slower ones were going in a neatly filed line headed in for the empty detention rooms as the smaller ones whizzed by. Murveon smacked against the screen with his fist and static came through.

"Murveon to bridge, what in the supernova is going on?"

"B-9 is on a rampage!"

"Ah then, he knows,"

"What do we do, sir?"

"Where is the captain?"

"The captain hasn't arrived yet, sir!"

"You mean to say the captain is still on shore leave on Galvax Twelve?"

"Yes, sir! You are in charge-"

With a yelp, Murveon was tackled to the floor and his hands let go of the paneling ending the conversation. He was turned around by the person who tackled him and it became plain as day who it was. A smile grew on the face of the young Earth man.

"_Vaheession_!"

"How the tables have turned,_ Jaclanata._" Don shoved the man against the wall. "Take me to the animal department."

Murveon sneered then lunged at the mechanic. The mechanic ducked out of the way allowing the taller creature to smack into the wall then fall to the ground with a groan. Don yanked Murveon up to his feet grabbing a hold on to his fur then aimed the laser pistol to the back of his neck pinning him against the wall with the side of his face pressed against it.

"What do you want?"

"I want my hen back,"

"Then you will get it,"

"If any of your people fire at me then you will die first," Don said. "Is that good by you?"

"No," Murveon said. "It isn't. I will make sure they will not fire at us."

"Lead the way, _Jaclanata_!" Don shoved the man forward.

* * *

John and Maureen arrived to the hangar bay then were thrown into their craft by the henchmen. Electrical bolts drew the attention of the crew as B-9 chased the monkey out into the lab sending electrical bolts flying scarring metal frames.

Debbie leaped on to the top of the crafts. Robot twirled and fired at the oncoming henchmen then resumed on the chase, "**DESTROY**!" John and Maureen ducked below visual then lifted their attention up toward the scene transpiring before them.

Shortly afterwards, Will, Judy, and Penny bolted into the landing bay.

"Kids, this way!" John came to the entrance of the space pod.

The children's heads bolted in the direction of John's voice then ran in the direction of the space pod.

"Dad, you're okay!" Will said. "What did they want?"

"Where is Don?" Maureen asked.

"Went after Debbie," Judy replied eying at the fleeing dark monkey. "That is sure a strange monkey."

"Very strange," John said. "I thought you were kidding when you said the monkey had pointy ears."

"And now you know," Will said.

"Buckle up, we are getting out of here!" John said.

"What about Don?" Judy asked as she slid into the chair around the counter.

"A few more minutes," John said. "If he isn't here. . ." John and Maureen exchanged a worrisome glance. "Then we will have to leave him."

"Will, close the door!" Maureen said.

Will looked over the window and spotted the monkey headed their way. He bounced up to his feet then bounced forward and fell back. He unbuckled himself as the creature came closer to the ship then it jumped through the doorway and the door closed behind it. The monkey landed in the open closet with a yelp then a whimper.

Penny gasped, unbuckled, then went in after the monkey as B-9 came to a stop from the unique craft then shook a closed claw back at the creature in rage using selective words. He turned away with a hmph then rolled on the same way that he had entered the hangar bay with a distinctive hum to himself singing "Sweet Chariot, sweet chaaaariot-" as he came out of their line of hearing.

* * *

"Lower your weapons." Murveon ordered.

The animal guards stepped aside lowering their weapons. Don came into the room with the weapon against the man's back then shoved him into the room. He saw a collection of hens and one rooster held in a group. Don narrowed his eyes toward the direction of the familiar chicken that plucked herself up from the ground then began to dart toward him.

"Debbie!"

Don knelt down and smiled holding his hands out.

"That's my chicken!" Don caught the chicken then cupped her in his arms and turned in the direction of Murveon aiming the laser rifle toward him. "I am in a really good mood so don't ruin it."

Murveon put his back against the wall then slid aside.

"Nice to work with you!" Don said, then ran down the corridor.

The rooster and hens followed right behind him.

* * *

"There he is!" Judy said.

Judy went toward the door then slid down the latch and the door came bolting down.

"I GOT HER!" Don shouted.

"Good catch!" Judy said then turned her attention off him. "Don-"

Don crashed into the closet

"Time to go!" John said. "Judy, close the door!"

The chickens piled into the space pod crashing into the walking lane of the craft then Judy closed the door behind them. She yanked Don out of the closet then fell in with him as the ship tipped sideways as John steered the space vehicle through the range of fire. They steered out of the ship then flew outside.

Will looked out the window then spotted, as John piloted past the ship, that B-9 was strolling through the corridor, helm and upper half twirling, arms in chassis, his grill glowing as if calling for someone. He vanished inside of a doorway as the craft flew away from the detention center. The ship flew away toward a planet that was nearby that ranged in size and width but was covered in greenery that made it stand out against the onset of the darkness and a sun that it orbited.

The space pod tore through the atmosphere. As each minute ticked by, Will was bracing himself for the worst case scenario. The vehicle shook from side to side as the ship remained resistant against giving out. Her hulls refused to give in, to budge, only stained by the blast. They increased their speed fleeing out of the detention center's range of fire. The space pod flew down making a controlled descent down to the ground lifting up and down. The crew buckled themselves in the available seats and grasped on the handles on the wall as the craft was trembling from side to side.

"Did you have to design the space van as a RV?" John asked.

"Yes." Maureen said. "This isn't my best plan. Just in case the Chariot was lost."

"This reminds me of the van that my dad bought," John said.

"That is because I based the interior off that," Maureen said.

John looked over toward Maureen.

"Maureen, that RV didn't do well in a traffic crash!"

"Unlike a traffic crash, this space van is capable of making a controlled crash landing," Maureen smiled back. "I kept the best parts of her. Only the best."

"Hold on!"

The craft lowered breaking the ground underneath it then lifted up into mid air then lowered and repeat. Finally, the space van came to a controlled but rough landing. The family unbuckled. Debbie the monkey sprinted out of the van then looked up toward the sky in concern. The family sighed in relief then made their exit out of the craft.

"Well. . . we landed?" Don said.

"Got a plan for how we are going to get the Jupiter 2?" John asked.

"Part 1, find a ship," Maureen said. "And part 2, set up a camp. Easy."

"Hey, it will be our first camping trip since we went aboard the resolute!" Judy said. "And it looks . . . So earthly."

"A lot of green," John said.

"I checked the fuel gauge on the way down," Maureen said. "We got enough fuel to last us a few months in space. If we use the fuel to heat the ship. . ." John and Maureen grimaced. "that will be down to weeks."

"Did you notice any black holes?" John asked.

"One of the first things I checked on the navigation system," Maureen said. "Relatively safe."

"We are going to spend awhile on this planet," Will said.

"Maybe not long, Will," John said.

"So, what is the monkey's name?" Don asked.

"Debbie," Will said.

"Two Debbie's are better than one," Don said, cradling the small but cooing Debbie the chicken.

"Bloop," Debbie stared at the blue eyes of the young girl holding her in her arms then tilted her head cupping her cheeks. "Bloop?"

"Bloop," Penny tickled under Debbie's arms then the small monkey threw their head back with a laugh withdrawing their lips during a strange but unusual primate laugh that went along the lines of ah ah ah ah. "Bloop! Who's a bloop!"

Debbie closed her eyes fiddled with warm feelings and a bubbly familiar emotions.

"You're a bloop! Bloop! Bloop!"

Debbie threw her hands out and her smaller hands landed on her back embracing the young girl in a hug.


	6. Debbie the bloop

The relative of the space pod was emptied of all the survival equipment to set up the campsite and changed into their spare field uniforms from the space van that had been stocked up with countless pairs before launch. Maureen grinned at her precaution being used. Everything, that she had anticipated, was met by her meticulous planning. And they put aside their old clothing for the new.

The Robinsons paid little attention to the monkey as the silver tent was set up across from the fire pit that had been assembled with foldable chairs. Debbie looked from the family to the vehicle then up toward the sky and back. She grinned, watching the family cooperating at setting up their tents, the young boy had the most difficulty and so did the red head version of the person who cared for her deeply then returned her glance back up toward the space van.

"Are you okay, Debbie the Bloop?" Don asked.

Debbie shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Don asked.

Debbie pointed toward the sky.

"Your owner up there?" Don gestured toward the sky with his thumb with one hand on his hip.

Debbie looked toward Don, and for a moment, a surreal moment, he saw a young child shaking their head.

"Friend?" Don asked.

"Bloop." Debbie nodded.

"I am sure you will meet them again someday." Don turned his attention off the small creature then toward the sky. "Wow. I had a full on conversation with a _monkey_." he shook his head. "This is very surreal."

Debbie looked toward the craft then Don applied the last finishing touches to his tent. When he looked over, the monkey was fleeing into the vehicle. John looked away from his tent with a frown then toward the mechanic.

"Don, can you make sure that monkey doesn't mess anything up?"

"John, that space van is chimpanzee proof."

"Did you test that?"

"Yes."

"Then why is the windshield wipers working?"

Maureen looked toward the space van.

"Monkeys are not _that_ intelligent."

Don got up to his feet.

"I will get her out of the space bus." Don said.

Don walked into the space bus and closed the door behind him then was sent falling back to the floor as gravity pinned him down. The space bus flew on into space fleeing in the general direction of the sky. Debbie had thrust the long pipe staring in determination. For several long minutes it was this way until the detention center was in their line of view. Don freely floated in the air as the craft flew toward the detention center.

"Hey!" Don said. "Turn around!"

Bloop turned her head toward him then stuck her tongue out.

"Blo!" Debbie said.

Don used the parts of the space bus to navigate his way to the front.

"I am going to get you-" A fist came flying off from Debbie sending Don flying away covering his eye.

Don grasped on the handle of the cabinet then slowly made his way toward her.

"Listen," Don said. "I understand you really care about your friend, but we don't have the cavalry to get them back and it is really unwise to go in there with just the two of us-"

The ship flew sideways missing a laser blast and Don smacked his head against the window and everything turned black.

* * *

The space bus landed in the hangar bay.

The door fell down, slowly, but with a creak.

The space bus was coated in burns and dents that showed it gave it all.

Debbie blooped her way out of the craft then weaved her way through the hangar bay heading for the entrance.

* * *

Don awoke then slipped out the laser pistol from his thigh as he searched through for the monkey. He heard the distant sound of blooping from behind the door then opened it and began to go after the sound of the monkey. He saw a golden droid with bright blue eyes waddling past him that he stared in awe, shock, and bewilderment hearing a familiar voice that belonged to the complaining being. He shook his head then resumed his path hearing the sound the creature blooping loudly.

Don hid behind the wall as the officers of the detention center ran after Debbie headed his way. Don hung out his long leg then the officers fell over and collapsed upon each other. Debbie turned around from Don's direction then resumed going in the way that gave him some pause. Debbie out ran the man with a bloop then after several minutes of this chase; Debbie took a sharp turn and ran into the doorway.

"It will be okay, Doctor-" B-9 whirred toward the new arrivals. "Debbie!" B-9 extended his claws. "Apologize this instant!"

Debbie halted in her tracks then tilted her head.

"Bloop?"

"Do not pretend. Apologize."

Debbie hung her head.

"That is a monkey, B-9." Don said. "She can't apologize."

"She is fully capable of apologizing, Major." B-9 said.

"It's Don and I am not a Major," Don said. "Why did you call me major? I am a marine."

Robot's helm bobbed up.

"Marine!" Robot said. "Doctor S, did you hear that?"

"Oh, the pain. . . the pain." S whined.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop." Debbie looked up toward the machine. "Bloop."

B-9 twirled toward Debbie.

"Apology accepted." B-9 said as Don approached the fallen man.

"Oh man," Don knelt down beside S. "You really look like a real rotten pizza."

"Spare me the beauty garnishment," S groaned.

"I have been doing my best in cleaning him up." B-9 said.

"Not your first time." Don said. "Where did you get all the ice packs? Did you attack him?" He looked toward B-9. "Did you do this?"

"I did not." B-9 bobbed his helm up. "He is my buddy. We may disagree with each other . . ." He twirled toward the groaning older man. "But, we do not come to blows."

"Then who did?" Don asked.

"Murveon." B-9 said.

S grabbed the underside of his arm. "Murveon is not worth it."

"Then what do you suggest I do, Doctor?"

S placed a ice pack on his eye lowering his head.

"Ninny, generate me some clean clothes. If possible." S looked toward Don. "Your name?"

"Don West, and yours?" Don said.

"Locksmith." Locksmith said. "S stands for Locksmith." B-9 generated a clean shirt and pants then handed it off to the man. Locksmith smoothed over the bandages coating his figure then took Don's stretched out hand. The man helped Locksmith up to his feet. "Let Murveon be handled by our dear friend. He is more capable of crossing paths with us in a later time than I ever could in this vile filth."

"Like you know a way to the short cut?"

"My room is a short cut there," Locksmith said. "Debbie. Come along. We don't leave what little of our family behind without being armed." he held a hand out for the bloop then Debbie jumped into his arm and wrapped her hands behind his back around his head. Lockmith lifted his gaze up toward B-9. "Later?"

"Later." B-9 said.

B-9 flipped a switch then their atoms were moved from one place to another as Don looked around watching the scene shifting and moving before his eyes. They reappeared at the hangar bay then Don fired at the officers who were firing at them. Don was the first to arrive into the space pod and Locksmith shrieked carrying the monkey in his arms. He closed the door behind him then shrunk down over the sound of firing.

"Welcome to our space pod," Don said. "Eh, well, actually space bus. The space pod is actually smaller."

"Homely," Locksmith replied. "And tight. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Not your first rodeo being in a tight space?" Don asked as Locksmith picked up Debbie and buckled her in.

"I have been stationed in narrower places to carry out missions pertaining to national security of Kalpatop," Locksmith said as Don helped him over to the chair. "What does the real Doctor Smith look like?"

"I'll show you after we get out." Don said.

Locksmith slid into the passenger chair then Don slipped into the driver seat.

"Happy, Debbie?"

Debbie grinned, holding her thumbs up, with a laugh.

"She is a very stubborn and troublesome monkey! And for that, I care about her dearly." Locksmith slipped on the shirt with care as he buckled on the lower half of the seat belt then went to work with the pants with some difficulty as the space van flew out of the detention center. "She doesn't often get into trouble but when she does, it is a mess bigger than my troubles!"

"Who does she belong to?" Don asked.

"My dear young friend Pellie." Locksmith said. "I was separated from her. I was separated from everyone that I held dear to me. Little I could do to prevent it."

"Are they dead or alive?" Don asked.

"Alive," Locksmith said. "I know they are."

The detention center shrunk behind the space van as the older man got dressed and Don's eyes were focused on the planet ahead. He looked back toward the monkey that had fallen down into the chair and was snoring away. He turned his attention away from the resting bloop then on to the path ahead of him. Locksmith sighed in a few minutes after changing then folded his old clothing neatly on to a pile on the dashboard as the craft flew toward the planet.

"Oh, this," Don slipped out a ID card then handed it over to Locksmith. "Looks pretty young."

Locksmith looked down toward the photograph and stared at it for a long moment as his hand trembled.

"Very young," Locksmith agreed.

"Something up?" Don asked looking toward the older man.

"He reminds me of a friend that I am desperately trying to return to," Locksmith said. "My dear friend."

"What is his name?" Don asked.

"Billy," Locksmith said. "I can only admire that fellow for remaining in tip top shape." he handed the ID card back to the younger man. "The real Doctor Smith has a sure chance of being alive."

"I doubt it," Don said.

"Why?" Locksmith asked.

"That alien machine killed two dozen people, doc." Don said. "He was very thorough on his rampage. People left behind _die._"

"What are you going to do with the imposter?" Locksmith asked.

"If Maureen holds a vote to throw the bitch out of the air lock then I would vote for it,"

"What if Doctor Smith was similar to her?" Locksmith asked. "Only smarter and reliable."

Don was silent thinking it over looking toward the constellations ahead of him thinking it over.

"If we met differently and he came back for me with help," Don said. "My vote would be different. Why do you ask?"

"What if I were someone like her?" Locksmith asked.

Don laughed folding his arms leaning his back against the back rest before replying.

"You are not." Don said.

Locksmith briefly closed his eyes turning his attention away from the mechanic.

"You do not know me," Locksmith warned.

"You _are_ alive," Don reminded.

"Yes," Locksmith said.

"So you're nothing like her. Someone like her wouldn't have lasted to fifty-three? Fifty-four," Don said. "Not in space."

"She is just that stupid," Locksmith said. "As you are to imply."

"Yes," Don confirmed.

"I understand why you would want to air-lock her out. Completely, whole heartedly, thoroughly." He shook his head. "I have a distinctive feeling that he wouldn't leave you behind in the first place not unless he had to destroy the ship and himself with the creature if forced into that corner. However; bittersweet it was. To make sure that you made it out."

"She wouldn't do that,"

"Course, she wants to get to Alpha Centauri and start a new slate,"

"Yes,"

"If you get to meet her first. What are you going to do?"

"KO the imposter. What about you?"

"I would like to have a discussion with her before airlocking her out. From survivor to imposter."

"I can agree to that,"

"Doesn't the thought of allowing children to watch her be. . . Unsettling, disturbing, horrifying?"

"She left us to die multiple times. Multiple. **Multiple** times. Didn't even come back for us. Didn't even tell anyone what had happened. She is a good actress but a terrible person to be casted away in space." Locksmith looked toward the side window as a small smile began to form on his face at fond memories that crossed his mind. "So you did things like her when you were my age?"

"No," Locksmith shook his head. "I was thinking of. . . far better times."

"I can guess working for a detention center is awful." Don said.

"Disgraceful is what it is," Locksmith said. "Better times where my family knew something was wrong when I came back after a upsetting event crossed my way."

"Hey, is that why you were working there? To get money to go after your family?"

"Yes. But they are far away. Very far away." Locksmith said. "I have to do this through inconvenient means to secure passage for me, for her, and for him. And I will do anything to get back to _them_."


	7. Important to

"Warden, what do we do now?"

"Recover the wounded,"

"And sir,"

"Yes?"

"We have failed to find the Earth man."

"Ah." Murveon said. "So he escaped."

"To the great unknown."

"No, not to the great unknown." Murveon shook his head. "He has escaped to the known that we don't know. Beyond our reach. He has already been punished for his infraction. It would be against the penal code to go after the one who has not performed another crime." Murveon picked up a small device then threw it to the floor. "Much as we are against this. . ."

Murveon walked away rubbing his fist.

"We are to leave it alone." Murveon said.

"And the other Earth man?"

"Our authority is to the detention center and he has only done a rescue mission. It would not be in our best interest not exceeding the authority bestowed upon us by the galactic justice tribunal to handle immigration," Murveon said. "The moment that we go against our directives is the day that we lose our funding and this ship. Thankfully, we did not have a heavy fire attack."

* * *

The older man fell asleep during the ride back down to the planet. Don searched through the canvas as the space van descended once inputting 'follow previous course' listening to the snoring. Locksmith raised his head up momentarily between each snore with his bandaged hands in his lap.

The snoring provided a nice background noise to the ambience of space. It was different from hearing silence while driving through space on his shift. Locksmith awoke as they were getting closer to the area where the Robinsons were set digging a long series of tunnels for their large garden. The older man's eyes flickered when Don looked toward him, as if in recognition, as if thrown back to a time that had happened long ago.

"Hydroponic garden throw backs?" Don asked.

Locksmith nodded, slowly, squeezing his eyes shut, painfully.

"First one is all I am thinking about."

Don proceeded to land the space bus to the ground.

"What was the first one like?"

Locksmith sighed lifting his attention up opening his eyes.

"Larger than this one."

"What happened to it?"

"The cold killed it." Smith said. "So we had to make a portable version of it that could be brought in and used to make us new oxygen." He looked aside then turned the chair away toward the large gap leading to the doorway. "It was a very troubling winter in space." Don got up once unbuckling himself then the older man struggled to get up so the younger man held a hand out and helped Locksmith up to his feet. "Very first winter."

"What is it like experiencing a alien winter?" Don asked.

"Cold. Earthquakes. That I recall." Locksmith replied. "You never got to experience all of those in a winter because Priplanus had a very unique orbit."

"Nope," Don said. "You feel okay to walk?"

"My body is thrilled to walk, my dear." Locksmith said.

"Why did your friend call me major?" Don asked.

Locksmith lifted a brow at first turning his attention from the waiting patiently chimpanzee.

"B-9 has faulty memory tapes," Locksmith unbuckled Debbie then slid the door open. "Excuse me, I have a friend to wait for."

Locksmith stepped out of the craft then brushed past the waiting Judy then Don came out of the craft narrowing his eyes after the strolling ahead.

"Don, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"I am okay, princess," Don said. "I could do with a bump on the side of my head from-" he leaned aside, his hand rolling into a fist, then shook his fist after Locksmith. "SOMEONES BAD DRIVING!"

Debbie lifted her head up then held her hand up, twisted it, and rolled her middle finger up.

"Oh my god, that monkey is_ sapient_!" Don said.

Judy smiled, fondly, affectionately, as the other members of the family looked but when they did the monkey had lowered her hand and head away.

"What is up with Doctor S?" Maureen asked.

"What is his story?" John asked.

"Important to Debbie the monkey," Don said. "And it turns out that S stands for Locksmith."

"If we take that monkey. . . " John pointed toward the monkey who was pointing toward a flying large bird. "Then there is a large chance she is going to make us turn the space bus around for him."

"Yeah," Don said with a grim nod. "And that isn't pretty."

Will turned toward the direction of the older man who's eyes were fixated on the sky.


	8. in the cold of night

**A/N** Happy holidays!

* * *

It was hours later in the day that Murveon traveled to his cabin after a long day personally attending to the wounded and to the fallen members of the officers in med bay. A long day having to list their names on a pad and place it on the desk of the captain of the vessel for later. His shoulders were heavy with a certain weight feeling angry that flowed well in the sorrow for the loss of life. The door to his quarters opened then he slipped in.

Murveon took off his jacket then tossed it on to the couch. And oddly, sensed that he were being watched. He looked over toward the elf on the shelf. It isn't security keeping a eye on me for my heard a click from the closet across but behind him. He pressed a button then watched as the door opened and it showed that the only light that had been flicked on was the overhead light. He turned the light off then heard a light hearted but deep mechanical laugh echo through his apartment. He stepped back then searched through the darkly shadowed apartment, frantically.

"Who is there?"

The sound of wheeling drew his attention to the corner of the apartment and a tall figure came into the light then extended out his arms. B-9 had repainted his figure to being that of black and white in a odd manner replacing his bright theme to his being and his grill had turned to green and his helm glowed a bright blue looking more advanced than he had been only a day before.

"I am."

Murveon relaxed.

"B-9. . . " Murveon started with a laugh. "Nearly scared me there."

"That was my intentions."

"I am afraid you are not getting that pay check in the foreseeable future."

"It does not matter."

"What is with the paint job?"

"This is how I want you to remember me." Was his reply.

"Why?" Murveon asked with a frown.

"My _name_ is Gunter Robinson." He bobbed his helm up, glowing blue, as he slid out his black and white arms then rolled his claws back and forth in a punching boxer formation. "You _severely_ harmed my friend." as he jogged from side to side. "Prepare yourself to be ruthlessly destroyed."

Murveon hurled over in a fit of laughter then used the counter behind him to balance himself shaking with laughter.

"He wouldn't order you to execute that." Murveon smirked. "As being so injured as he was."

"I have _free will_."

Murveon collapsed -his laughter abruptly ended- on to the dark rug with a string of lightning then threw his head back as pain traveled through his being making every fiber in him shriek. His screams went unheard from the sound proof walls surrounding him. The electrical bolts began to reveal their true nature as electrical plasma bolts emitting out between claw as burn marks were born on the warden's figure. His fur began to be caught on fire during the attack. The machine performed several right hooks into Murveon's face in between his attacks.

Eventually, the warden ceased to move. All that was left was a severely burned corpse. Then the machine picked up a salt shaker then dosed the figure with it and applied perfume on to him. The environmental robot retreated his arms into his shell then pressed a small object on his chassis. In a moment, the armor theme flipped over replaced by silver with the orange paint job for the claws, black arms, and black legs. He took off the device then put it on the table. He destroyed it with a single electrical spark then wheeled out then the door closed behind him.

"Mission is a success."

He traveled through the corridor to the hangar bay, typed on a console, then retreated into a transparent ball that was large.

A single larger claw grasped on to the transport then tossed it out into the vacuum of space headed for the distant planet ahead.

* * *

"Are we implying that doctor is from another timeline?" Judy asked at the end of dinner in the beginning of a new conversation that had arose about his strange actions. "I get that is far fetched. . . By the sounds of it, this is is the only logical way to explain everything."

John stopped.

"No . . . but . . . " John said. "He seemed to know us in that room."

"He didn't recognize us when he entered," Judy said. "We were strangers to him."

"We were," Don said. "And you saw the way that he retreated from me."

"Maybe he is from a alternate universe where we had different faces." Will suggested. "From the ones that he was familiar to. Same names." Everyone nodded in agreement. "_If_ he is from a different universe."

The family nodded in agreement at Will's speculation.

"Then wouldn't that mean Debbie was always meant to be with us?" Judy asked. "Hell or high waters, we would get_ something_ named Debbie with us."

"That monkey isn't Debbie," Don said.

"Because she hasn't gotten around to liking you?" Penny asked. "She seems to have taken a liking to me."

"I am not jealous." Don said. "I got a hen." He put Debbie the chicken on the table. "A hen is a very intelligent animal."

"And a hen can't flip the bird at you," Maureen noted, amused.

"If she were a monkey then she would be doing it to Harris," Don said. "Not me."

"Then who is Doctor Locksmith?" Will asked.

"Well, he could be a she and a imposter of the real Doctor Locksmith," Judy said. "And we may have to be more wary of him then we should be."

"He looks and sounds like a he," Don said putting Debbie the chicken into his lap. "Quack like a duck, act like a duck, you're a duck."

"What if he is the real other Doctor Smith?" Penny asked. "Not someone name named Jonathan Harris, John Harris, Guy Harris, Joe Harris, Jonathan Harris, Jared Harris, Billy Harris."

"HOLD ON!" Don held up his hand. "Billy is short hand for William. Right?"

Everyone looked toward Don.

"Yes." Maureen said.

"Our Doctor Smith has the face of the other Will Robinson," Don slipped open his pocket. "But older." He slid forward the card. "And he did say they were friends."

John looked up from the card then toward Will and back toward Don.

"Friends." John said.

"Maybe their friendship was so strong that time and space decided to make them immortal?" Don proposed. "Remembered forever, together. Sounds really bizarre, campy, and sappy, but it would make sense. Best friends_ forever_."

"That is a epic friendship," Will said. "We don't _have_ that."

"Now, at least." Then John added. "Or in the foreseeable future."

"If he is Doctor Smith Prime," Maureen said. "Then . . . Is there a chance that he comes from a Earth that isn't dying because of climate change?"

"Just going out there to colonize." John leaned back into the chair looking out into the sky with wonder in his eyes then a bittersweet smile grew on his face and a glint. "Because we _could_."

"That would have been nice." Maureen said, bitterly. "Has he came back from the hills?"

"No," Penny said. "Last I checked, he was still sitting on that long rock searching the stars. Waiting. Still with that monkey."

"It's getting late," John said. "Will, get him. And make sure he knows the space van is ready to sleep in."

"Why me?" Will asked.

"We need to plant a seed," John said. "We need to bring about those conditions in which he admits who he is and that could be around you. Then we can find out what is going on and his motivations."

"I think there is little to find out about his motivations." Don said then sipped from the glass. "He called our counterparts his _family_." He eyed at each members of the Robinsons. "And told me that he is willing to do anything to get back to them."

"He might mow us down if we get in the way when the opportunity arises," John said. "B-9 included."

"I doubt B-9 would want to hurt us," Will said. "Well, he just might if we insult him as bad as Debbie did."

"And we have fact on our side that it won't happen." John said. "Take another field coat. It might get colder out there than it is now."

* * *

Will found himself walking through the hills two hours after dinner had concluded. He searched through the bizarre landscape full of what appeared to be rock sculptures and strange wildlife that he had learned to accept and not stare at it for long. He held a solar lantern in one hand seeking through the landscape. He looked around then heard a familiar bloop behind him then jumped and shrieked. He hid behind a rock, breathing in and out, regaining his composure.

"Ah, my dear boy! What brings you out so late?"

Locksmith appeared in his line of visual peeking out from behind a rock, smiling, warmly, yet curiously upon him with his hands linked behind his back - "_He has to be a military fellow, doesn't he? Where he is from?_" - and it quickly became apparent that Don's guess had to be correct. The way he was presenting himself was screaming, 'Military', instead of a civilian.

Will could easily visualize Locksmith in bright blue formal uniform that fit him nicely. Yet for some reason, instead of humble, honored, or proudly; Locksmith looked silly in the uniform. All that under the starlight. The uniform on him quickly vanished replaced by his current outfit.

"It's getting late, Doctor." Will said. "And cold. Dad wanted you not to stay out too late."

Locksmith turned away then raised his head up toward the sky.

"Not without my bosom friend." Locksmith said, rubbing his arms. "He needs company, _too_."

"So, he tried to kill you and you forgave him?"

Locksmith paused, carefully looking toward the right toward the ground.

"We needed him quite operational." Locksmith nodded, his shoulders lowered, his tone wistful. "His actions could be overlooked for that matter."

"He was a necessity."

"He became more than a necessity as time wore on."

"What did he become?"

"He became my friend." Locksmith said. "My friend, Billy, got him out of his rampage mode with time to spare. Quickly. Very_ quickly_."

"Sounds to me that he does too." Will replied. "So, Don told me your first alien planet was called Priplanus."

"Yes." Locksmith said.

"Our planet was a junkyard." Will said.

Smith turned toward the boy lifting a brow.

"Really?"

"It was."

"I really hope you didn't allow a mechanical man who lived there to take your technology."

"There wasn't any." Will frowned. "Our planet had animals. Only. And a strange life cycle."

"And you haven't met many aliens as far," Locksmith noted.

"Not many."

"Aliens that look human?" Locksmith's brow raised even further.

"No." Will shook his head. "Our alien Robot doesn't count because he is a machine."

"Do you miss him?" Locksmith asked.

"Every day. We had him for two weeks." Will said as the man's eyebrows raised at once. "Some days, I wish I had him for more than two weeks. If I had him for years and lost him, I dunno. I would fight heaven and hell, move the mountains, shift through time and space, just to get him _back_."

The older man lowered his gaze then turned away with a shake of his head letting go of a short but thin breathe. He lifted his gaze up, silent, unable to have a reply to the one that Will had provided. He raised his attention up toward the heavens and spotted a large flaming ball coming through the atmosphere. His head bobbed up in alarm and his brows raised watching the flaming ball of fire flying past him toward the forest ahead.

"Booby! Locksmith shouted. "Keep your spare jacket, my dear boy!"

Locksmith began to sprint ahead of him.

"I have something better than that!" he ran on ahead of Will following after the direction that the flaming ball had gone and replied over the top with emphasis. "A _SPAAAAACCCCCCCEEE HEAAATER_!"

"Hey, wait!" Will cried. "You are going too fast!"

For a man so old and so ineptly unprepared for the planet, he was going on ahead of Will carrying Debbie in his arms if only so briefly. Debbie the bloop chased after Locksmith heading toward a forest. Will came to a pause at the tall and sinister trees that lacked leaves. He paused, scared, feeling chills traveling down his spine. He watched the tunnel forming as the craft descended down splitting the ground into long columns making the grass catch on fire.

He ran along the path then watched as the man was the first to arrive then slide down the trench and slide over to the back end. Locksmith directed the monkey up then slid his fingers into the crevices that had became exposed. Locksmith and Debbie the bloop began to tug it out. Will came to the side then slipped his fingers in then with his combined strength, the back end fell down.

"Do you feel better worrying me all day long?" The older man put his hands on his hips.

"Yes." B-9 said.

"And what did you do." Locksmith said.

B-9's helm twirled.

"Classified." B-9 said.

"Classified?" Will asked.

"ClAsSiFiEd?" Locksmith exclaimed.

"Classified." B-9 repeated.

Will looked toward the man beside him.

"I approved of it!" Locksmith exclaimed. "Classified my-" He looked down toward the boy then back up toward Robot without missing a beat. "EXCUSE!"

"I feel better." Was all B-9 replied.

"Fine then," Locksmith said. "The campsite is this way." Debbie the bloop climbed on to Robot's shoulder. "And do turn on the heater." He brred rubbing his shoulders. "It is getting cold."

"Of course, Doctor."B-9 replied and immediately the air around them got heated.

"Ah, much better," Locksmith said. "This way!"

And Will took off his coat then slid it on to his arm along with the other coat.


	9. Of another take

_John had a strange dream that started off as odd and strange as once. One moment, he was in the Chariot with Don and got out just as he had time and time before then headed toward the Jupiter 2. Her white hulls stained by breaking through atmosphere and the wear and tear of being in space, scrapes, bruises, scarring that didn't pose any harm. It made her a lot more decorated and she showed her scars as a warrior trying to keep the people she cared about alive and well. A part of Maureen was in that ship, her soul, the way she designed it, and had it constructed and each one for that matter.  
_

_He was walking into the lower half of the ship then it slowly morphed into a different room entirely with a colorful interior. He sensed, felt, that it was himself walking through the ship. He traveled directly to a dark blue door then slid it open. For a moment, Judy flashed before his eyes as did Will on a bed - The unconscious child with strawberry blonde hair made his heart leap- then they vanished replaced by complete strangers._

_"Any signs that Will is going to wake up soon?" A deep, clear, rich voice - that didn't belong to him- asked.  
_

_A young blonde woman shook her head as she turned her attention up to him.  
_

_"He could wake up any time," The blonde said. "I feel that he will." She looked back down grasping at his hand. "Tomorrow."_

_John looked down back toward the boy resting on the bed with fluids entering here and there through tubes._

_"How is his health doing, Judy?" He scoured his mind, the voice was familiar, but strange and his mind hit a pillar in recognition as his mind leaped back to a old holomovie from the 1990's featuring a man with that voice. His memory flashed to the segment from The Mask of Zorro featuring the grayed older man sword fighting with skill and a roar applause from the audience in the theater in the re-release with his father. A voice belong to a actor by the name of Guy Williams.  
_

_This time, he wasn't speaking as a older Zorro. He was speaking as John Robinson. The other John Robinson. But, his shoulders felt different. Weighed with responsibility but tired, exhausted, and thoroughly in need of a rest. Yet, he kept a facade that wasn't tired standing up before her eyes. _

_It was Judy sitting before his eyes across from her younger sibling. She turned her attention on to him.  
_

_"By the looks of it," Judy said. "I am not a doctor-"_

_"But?" John lifted a brow._

_"He is doing well." Judy said. "If I were a doctor then I would know more to be worried about." She shrugged. "Maybe, I would know." She shook her head. "Medicine was never my strong suit."_

_"Now it has to be," John said. "Do you regret going out there with us? Instead of chasing a career of being a artist?"_

_Judy shook her head then smiled._

_"I wouldn't trade this adventure for going back to Earth,"" Judy said. "For Gamma. . . I would."_

_John nodded in agreement._

_"Will is guiding him back," John said. "It won't be long."_

_"Just another week," Judy said._

_John's gaze lifted up from the boy then toward Judy._

_"He will be back up and running," John said. "It's late, Judy. Where is Penny?"_

_"I told her to sleep," Judy said. "She needs the extra two hours. She has been worrying about Debbie."_

_"Debbie. . ." John said. "That bloop is a handful." John laughed leaning against the frame of the doorway folding his arms then broadly grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised of Doctor Smith and Robot left her behind."_

_"If we got them back instead of her," Judy said. "Having them back; it would still be good."_

_"They will be back." John said. "We just don't know then." He looked back down toward Will toward Judy. "How about you hit the hay?"_

_"But-"_

_"I haven't done my shift with Will," John said._

_"You have been mining essentially till your bones have gotten dry, neanderthal. You are in no condition to be on shift."_

_John raised his brows._

_"Now, who is talking like Doctor Smith?" John teased then they laughed at once then beckoned her on. "Get some sleep before you find yourself channeling him."_

_Judy nodded then got up and walked on past him. John turned toward her watching her go. She was greeted by his Don then Don was replaced by someone else. Someone different from the Don that he had known and he appeared to be so young and optimistic and more of a man from a period piece than a man of their era. Different faces, different people. But, perhaps not as much; he watched Don hug Judy._

_Their figures were replaced by the couple that he knew with Don holding her in his arms. They stood still together for a complete few minutes across from the entrance of the ship. The image was replaced by the period pieces of the Don and the Judy of this universe that backed off then went into the lab holding hands. Lab? He wondered how he knew about that. He turned his attention upon the room then walked in. _

_He brought the chair closer to the bedside of his son leaving the door half-way open then sat down. He looked over sensing a presence, where he saw his wife, his version, carrying a chair by the handle in one hand then joined his side and watched as she was replaced by a woman from a age old movie he watched as a child, Laddie, featuring her. She was young and well aging. His wife, kind, radiating of hope, and content. Instead of yearning for space, discontented, and not as radiant.  
_

_"How is our son?" Maureen asked. _

_"He is doing well." John replied.  
_

_Maureen put her hand on John's hand._

_"Will must have a far difficult time getting him back." Maureen said, concerned. _

_"You can't lead a horse to water and expect it to drink," John said. "But he is doing it vaguely and the pieces aren't there for Smith to fully find out the path back."_

_"I feel it is going to take a long while getting back to us," Maureen said._

_"To us," John said. "It won't be long." he turned his attention from Maureen on to Will. "To him, it will be."_

* * *

John lunged forward feeling sweat coming down his skin.

"John?"

John looked down toward Maureen.

"I had the strangest dream. It wasn't a nightmare. But, we were back. Except, we weren't quite back. It was the other us," He shook his head. "And I felt different."

"How different?" Maureen lifted herself up.

"Will was in a coma," John said. "And everyone was worried in their own ways."

"Just a dream, John." Maureen turned to her side and fell back to sleep.

"I hope it is." John looked down toward Maureen then looked out the window to their shared tent toward the stars visibly bothered and concerned for the Robinsons. "But, I feel it isn't."


	10. back to the past

A few days passed on the little planet that didn't have a name. It was Locksmith who insisted on calling the planet 'Afterstep'. Will and Penny were exploring the landscape of the unusual planet that had tall towering trees with B-9 and Locksmith tagging behind them bickering in the background about a film they had watched earlier. Will could only pause every so often then turn and face them, to be certain that he wasn't hearing two men talking, but a man and a machine that couldn't have been made on a space faring civilization. He stared at them for a few minutes as his mind wrapped around the unusual aspect of it all.

The older man collected rocks and slipped them into his rocks. Will noticed that the pieces that he selectively chose were dark gray and white among the collection of pebbles they came across. They were rounded and flat to the touch like their counterparts. Yet, the older man would neglect the off colored pebbles. He would find the super glue missing on some days when checking the supplies cabinet and later, upon a further check, the super glue was back where it had been. It began to make the boy wonder where he was hiding his invention and what he was making. So one day, he tagged after the older man into the forest.

"What are you doing?"

The older man jumped aside with a yelp then hid behind Robot.

"You!" Locksmith cried then frowned and put a hand on his chest with a sigh. "You gave me quite the fright."

Will looked down then spotted on the cut down tree trunk with a top was a primitively made chessboard. It was made of twigs, small sticks, and parts of tree bark. On both sides of the primitive chess board were pieces that were normally used for the game of chess - except it was made of small and tiny pieces of rock put together with care - back on Earth. The care and detail that went into them easily told Will why he had been with the environmental in a tunnel only yesterday. Specific carved pieces of rock of the type could be found in a source full of them. He stared at the invention for a single moment then glanced up toward the two curiously then tilted his head.

"Is that a chess set you have been making?" Will asked.

"Yes." Locksmith said. "For mindless games. I almost got it done. Just need one white pebble and the chess pad is done."

"Like this one?" Will asked holding it out.

"Yes," Locksmith raised his gaze up toward the twelve year old who withdrew his hand. "Will. . . What is it you want in exchange for the pebble?"

"Are you going to share it with my family?" Will asked.

Locksmith smiled as the tension in his shoulders loosened.

"That is my intentions," Locksmith said. "I have been making it as a surprise."

Will looked toward B-9.

"There are dangerous creatures in the forest," B-9 said. "I could not let him just go out alone."

Will held the pebble out then Locksmith squirted in a pool of super glue and placed the pebble in to the board squishing the pebble in.

"And she is done!" Locksmith clapped his hands together. "All we have to do is wait a few hours and keep it hidden here for the time being."

Robot placed a tree branch on to the board.

"Do you like playing racquet ball?" B-9 asked.

Will looked from B-9 to Locksmith.

"You have made a net?" Will asked.

"Out of sticks," Locksmith said. "Primitive."

"It wasn't easy," B-9 said.

"We prevailed!" Locksmith said.

"After a night of working on it!" B-9 said.

"You worked on this overnight . . ." Will said.

"Yes." The two answered at once.

"You are the weirdest aliens I have met and that is saying a lot." Will folded his arms. "Do you make things like this a lot back with your family?"

"My back was gracious for me," Locksmith said. "A rare spell of bloom."

"Would you like to play racquet ball with us, Will?" Robot asked.

"I like that." Will said. "I haven't played that game in ages since we left Earth."

"Why don't we get the rest of your family involved?" Locksmith suggested pointing over his shoulder. "The racquet ball court is in a section nearby the space van."

"That is a good idea." Will said.

"This way." B-9 said then lead them away.

* * *

The Robinsons were torn away from their campsite the following afternoon.

It was Don and Judy who found cones to turn into racquet balls for the effort.

They brought drinks and snacks then set about having a picnic in the forest. John and Maureen were laughing on the hill overlooking their children. It was nice to see Maureen be happy when it came to the man. A glint of happiness from a trying and troubling time that had dangerous events threatening his family on a scale of danger down to threat levels that could be lived alongside.

If he cared to admit; he liked this planet with its relatively low threat levels. Threat levels that existed for camping. Threat levels that didn't feature intimidating cybernetic and sometimes organic mixed beings threatening the ship and leave a trail of destruction behind. Events that posed them to making decisions that weren't light and belonged to officers instead of colonists. His concern for their mental well being melted when he looked down spotting Judy and Don throwing the impromptu birdy at each other while Will was having a fit of laughter as his birdy flew over Penny's head then struck Robot's helm and flew back at him. Locksmith cowered behind Robot eating a sandwich.

"Not bad for a family outing, isn't it?" John asked.

Maureen shook her head with a smile.

"I haven't seen them have this fun in a long time." Maureen said.

* * *

The older man and Will played chess before dinner.

Will's mind was sharp and bursting with energy contemplating his strategy.

B-9 was silent as he overlooked them during the two eventful but tense hours.

John paused in the middle of cooking stew then looked on observing the chess pieces flying with stealth and effectiveness slapping their hands on a small item that resembled a clock. They relaxed against their chairs, contemplating, how to best make their moves. And the older man was being challenged by the younger boy's intelligence. Slowly, the family gathered behind them watching the game go with intrigued. John loudly laughed once Will caught the older man's queen and Locksmith's jaw fell in shock and his eyebrows raised.

"Check and mate, Doctor Locksmith." Will said, wiggling the queen, as the older man stroked his chin.

"That's my boy!" John said and the others chimed in laughter.

"Oh heavens," Locksmith said, sliding his hand further up his face. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Dinner is ready in the next five minutes," John said. "Set the table."

Locksmith picked up the pieces of the puzzle with Will's help then he took the puzzle in.

* * *

"Hey Doctor, we're watching Back to The Past for family night."

Robot and Locksmith turned at once with a head bobbed raising up and eyes widening open once dinner had concluded as the others went to the space van.

"I would love to watch it," Locksmith replied as he cooled his demeanor down. "But I have lived that kind of situation. And I don't intend to watch someone in that."

"How long?" Penny asked.

"A while." Locksmith replied, softly.

"How long of a while?" Penny prodded.

Locksmith grimaced, images flashing before his eyes, wincing.

"Yes, Doctor Locksmith." B-9 joined. "How long were you in the time loop?"

"He hasn't told you?" Penny asked.

"Negative." B-9 replied. "He has refused to discuss it."

Penny took a few steps forward.

"I disturbed a time loop once." Penny said coming to his side then watched him wince. "I had to fix it."

"I was stopped before I _could_." Locksmith said. "But the mistake was already made. The mistake of traveling in time."

"So it wasn't just once." Penny said. "I can't imagine having to do that. Not for forever. Just to get home."

Locksmith was quiet looking down upon the garden.

"A trillion years." Locksmith said.

"_Forever_." Penny said, horrified.

"I made big variations at first." Then Locksmith had a short laugh sliding in the chair. "Rookie mistake as a time traveler."

"How big of these variations were they?" Penny asked.

"Secret truths were uncovered. My greatest nightmares came to be realized," Locksmith said. "Weren't as kind to me in those. Had every right to be furious at me. I forgave them for reacting the way that they did just as they did for me time and time again. I learned from my mistakes and made tiny variations of the timeline I was from." he shrugged. "Perhaps these variations are wondering if I will ever come back."

"You never did go back to them." Penny said.

"Yes." Was his small reply. "I may not have been with the originals. But, they are thoroughly close enough to consider them my family regardless of the small differences in their recollection of the adventure. Because they make it home for me." Penny began to nod in understanding of his reply as she turned away absorbing in the reply. "It would be a empty endeavor trying to rescue me for those variations."

Penny turned toward the older man.

"How did you time travel?" Penny asked. "Tunnel in time? Doorway in time? Getting naked and traveling in time?"

Locksmith raised his head up as Robot bobbed his helmet up in shock.

"Good heavens, that last part is truly disturbing my dear!"

Penny nodded.

"So . . . you went with your clothes on."

Locksmith went over to the garden.

"Yes." Locksmith said.

"How?" Penny asked, a second time.

"That is a secret better left unspoken." He knelt down then picked up a dandelion out of the trench of the rapidly growing garden and discarded it to the side then dusted his hands off. "I jumped into a younger version of myself every three years."

"Like Quantum Leap?" Penny said.

"Yes, like Quantum Leap." Locksmith said with a small smile. "I was returned after I had lived the one trillionth time loop." His small smile became matched with fondness at a memory. "You can't imagine how relieved I was to see them again."

"I could hardly tell you were relieved!" B-9 said. "You let the professor believe you relived a entire year and a half."

"It's better that way." Locksmith said. "My dear," he turned his attention upon Penny. "I am going out on a walk with Debbie the bloop. I will be back, shortly."

"Okay." Penny said.

"And YOU stay!" Locksmith pointed at B-9. "I will see you, later."

And Locksmith walked away.

* * *

"What are the details of the time loop, B-9?" John asked.

That was a question that silenced B-9 as everyone faced him. The holoprojector was set up from the top of the space van under the cloak of night. Robot had some pause before answering the loaded question. He whirred toward Will then emulated a sigh as he turned toward the man.

"He didn't order you not to tell us so you are free." John said.

Robot bobbed his helm up.

"I do not believe this information is factual." B-9 said.

"Why?" John asked.

"He has not confirmed my speculation." B-9 said.

"Tell us anyway." Maureen said. "Theory is all we have."

B-9 started, carefully, leaving no stone uncovered. He spent several hours at this going over the loop into significant detail and the holoprojector was put away for the night. He talked late into the next morning with the Robinsons being attentive listening to him absorbing in the stories. Will leaned forward as did Don wearing expressions that were incredulous. Judy's brows raised further up until they reached their breaking point then lowered. Finally, Robot came to a end then members of the family began to get up to their feet.

"B-9, that is three years." Don was the first to say. "Not a day. That is worse than Groundhog Day. And painful."

B-9 twirled toward Don.

"It is." B-9 said. "Excuse me, I have to pick Doctor Locksmith up."

B-9 wheeled away from the Robinsons.


	11. Not to be missed

"You miss your family?" John asked.

They were on a stroll with baskets in hand seeking for berry bushes. They had special equipment capable of testing their ability to be consumed that was being carried by Smith that was strapped along his shoulder in a dark blue 24th colonist group bag. He looked toward the younger man then gave a curt nod.

"Yes." Smith turned his attention away. "Dearly."

"They must miss you too." John said.

Locksmith walked on ahead of the man, silently, while John's eyes followed him.

"It won't feel like it is for them, my dear." Locksmith said.

John's eyebrows rose for a moment then lowered.

"How are you so sure about that?" John said.

Locksmith paused then smiled back, kindly, upon the younger man.

"Happiness makes time feel irrelevant and the adventure never really ends when you are together as a family. I won't be gone very long to them. But to me, I will be." Locksmith said. "It makes us classic. Timeless." he looked toward the younger man rubbing his bishop's ring. "Invincible to the forces of time and only face the worst in people's minds."

"Where are they?" John asked. Locksmith shifted toward John. "Your family."

"Somewhere in the unknown." Locksmith replied as he shifted toward the man then gestured toward the sky. "Another galaxy, John." was added softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

John slowly nodded.

"So, it will be a cut scene to them while you are experiencing time?" John asked.

"Yes." The older man nodded then paused and tilted his head slightly leaning back on the rock. "What is a 'cut scene'?"

John began to laugh.

"A cut scene is for a video game, a scene you go to, between the actual game play." John said. "The holo cut scenes are so vivid."

"_Holo_?" Locksmith asked raising his eyebrows at once. "You mean _holographic_ cut scenes?"

"Yes." John said.

"I am from a very young civilization compared to you," Locksmith said. "We haven't gone to that level."

"For someone with a artificial intelligence and been aboard a starship?" John asked. "What? Was it a military project?"

"Space corps project that took twenty-five years to take off the ground. We got the advancement before everyone else did." Locksmith said. "They did."

"Were you part of that effort?"

"I cleared them for lift off," Locksmith said.

"You mean you gave them stress tests." John said.

"Passed with flying colors." Locksmith said, fondly.

"_All_ of them?" John asked, getting a proud nod back.

"They were made to be kind and brave for stressful situations." Locksmith said. "They are stress proof."

John's brows briefly raised then lowered.

"And their children were stress proof as well?"

"Scared when they need to be but they press on. Fear does not control them." then he added quite softly to himself. "It does control me."

John turned his attention off the older man who lowered his own gaze looking down with regret toward the grass then looked on toward the path ahead of them.

"A peach tree!" John said.

"Peach tree?" Locksmith said. "How wonderful!"

he put his back against the tree then proceeded to yank down a branch that was beside him drooping in a sad manner then took a bite out of it. He took another bite and another and another as John watched him down it and lick his fingers.

"Doctor, I recommend you don't do that." John said. "It might make you sick."

Locksmith baaed with a shake of his hand as he tossed the core away over his shoulder then wiped off the yuck on the side of his pants.

"It tastes delightful!" Locksmith replied. "I am certain it poses no harm."

John scanned the tree with the equipment as the older man chucked peach after peach into the basket from the basket singing happily to himself. A high pitch screech belonging to Locksmith came from across John then he turned toward the right. John was quickly on the tips of his toes with his heart racing.

It was less terrifying than the robotic beings that he had been unfortunate to have seen, yet it looked off and quite unusual, but still as threatening. John saw a tall humanoid beast covered in head to toe in leaves coating them similar to leaves stood before his eyes with brown eyes staring back at him and a outfit made of fur holding Locksmith with their claws digging into his back above their head then tossed them afar. John ducked out of the flying Locksmith's projectile.

The creature picked up the basket then stormed off immediately before he could take out his weapon. John followed after the creature then watched as it stalked into a nearby cavern then pause joined by two smaller groups of itself and knelt and they proceeded to eat.

It was a rare glimpse into the lives of aliens. It was a rare piece of civilization that hadn't quite developed yet to a community. John picked up a large stick then jotted down into the ground **'DO NOT CROSS**' using a stick. He turned away and left leaving the creatures behind. John returned to the direction of the whimpering older man left on his side hugging his arm against his figure with a tremble.

"They just wanted to take our harvest," Then John put a hand on the man's shoulder. "How bad is your back stinging?"

"Ow." Locksmith cried, his eyes stung by tears. "My delicate back."

John took the man by the hand then helped him up.

"Let's get back to the camp site and get that wound treated." John said.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Locksmith whimpered. "The peaches!. . ."

"We will test the peaches later." John said.

They slowly returned to the direction of the space van.

* * *

Locksmith was laid on the bed at the back of the vehicle and laid on his chest. Judy tended to his wounds removing the remains of claws that the creature had left behind and disinfected the wounds. And he was given a new shirt as generated by Robot and prescribed rest.

"Is he okay?" Will asked as Judy came out of the space van.

"He is very irritable and whiny about it," Judy said.

"He is fine." Robot translated. "There is no long term harm to his mind."

Robot wheeled away then parked himself by the hydroponic garden before Will and Judy say anything else.

* * *

John returned to the site this time with a sign post with Don and hammered down the sign that read in depth 'DANGER. PLANT HUMANOIDS!' in black ink. Judy checked his temperature occasionally watching his skin sweat and he tossed and turned in the bed. She applied a small portion of tranquilizer and he was out like a fly on the cot. He ceased to stir but remained breathing on the bed. It was only the next day that the older man was up and walking about as if he hadn't been attacked.

"Let me check your back." Judy said.

"My back is fine, my dear." Locksmith said. "Not even aching for once. I feel heavenly. "

"I still need to check your back, doctor." Judy glared toward him with her arms folded.

"If that is what you wish, Doctor Robinson." Locksmith relented then retreated to the back of the craft.

Judy took her medical equipment then joined him as he sat down on a boulder and lifted the back of his shirt up. She cut off the gauze from his skin then checked for the level of soreness and swelling.

"Loos like it has stopped swelling." Judy said. "If we had the Jupiter 2 and further medical testing equipment then I could determine in depth if there is more to the wound than meets the eye."

Judy applied a bandage to the wound between Locksmith's shoulders as the older man bobbed his head up.

"What do you mean by that?" He turned toward her with concern etching his features. "My dear?"

"We are in wild space country," Judy said. "It's the space wild west. Anything can be out to kill us or be capable of killing us."

"Such as the grass, my dear?" Locksmith asked, incredulously.

"Except the grass." Judy said. "Oxygen producing life is our friend."

"Not everything is out to kill you, turn you into what it is, or . . ." Locksmith said but couldn't finish the last part. "Sometimes, they are people who are scared or in the wrong crowd. They are people."

"If you have seen what I have seen," Judy said. "You would see them as monsters."

"I once raised a little plant and they turned into a very proud Locksmith by complete accident," Locksmith said. "Surprise family member you can say. It was difficult to let them go, so soon. They used to be this small when I put them into a pot."

"You raised a humanoid sapling," Judy said in a questioning tone with a look of disbelief.

"It was a tree before the radiation belt." Locksmith said, sheepishly. "It survived against space. Like a Locksmith should."

"So, unisex?" Judy said.

"Hmm, I think so." The older man shrugged. "I am not quite sure on their gender but they are capable of duplicating themselves."

"So asexual reproductive breeding." Judy said. "That must have been odd."

"Oh, well, what is in the past is the past!" Locksmith shrugged. "Wasn't odd in the grand scheme of space."

Judy found herself laughing as he walked on past her including Don. Don had his shoulder leaned against the craft.

"So," Don said. "Anything I should know about the neighbors that spooked John?"

"No infection, no disease," Judy said. "I can't help but be concerned."

"What does your gut tell you?" Don asked.

"We need to have more thorough tests on him just to be sure nothing weird is going on in him." Judy said. "If we can find a abandoned ship and find medical equipment. That would be great."

"Princess," Don said. "Your wish is my command."

He leaned off and walked away.

"Don, we haven't found a abandoned ship around here!"

"We haven't searched far enough." Don replied. "Hey, B-9, like to go on a walk?"

B-9 twirled toward Don.

"Affirmative." B-9 replied.

"Can I go with?" Penny asked.

"Sure." Don said. "Four eyes and advanced sensors are better than two and only one set."


	12. Abandoned vessel

Suddenly, but abruptly, B-9 paused in his tracks and his helmet bobbed up.

"Warning, warning!" B-9 announced. "We are getting close to a abandoned vessel."

Don and Penny turned their attention upon B-9.

"How far are we from the craft?" Don asked.

"We are five kilometers away if we continue going straight," B-9 replied.

"Penny, like to race me?" Don offered turning his attention upon the young woman.

"Race you?" Penny asked. "You are incredibly slow."

"That was intentional," Don said. "We were trapping Harris in the Chariot."

"Then prove it." Penny said.

Don chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Don momentary rose his brows then sprinted ahead of Penny.

Penny sprinted on ahead of Don and they were in league with one another. Penny leaped over a fallen log leading down to a ravine landing on to the other side. Don went over a fallen tree then landed with a crash in a pile of leaves. He slid down the pile with a laugh and threw himself aside out of the range of a long stick peeking from a stick pile. He followed after her figure that stood out in the orange suit. He high tailed after her skating through the collection of leaves.

B-9 tagged behind them taking his time. Time was all that he had when it came to the slow moving machine. In a little over five minutes, he came to a pause beside the mechanic and the young woman looking down from the edge of a ledge that stood over eight feet above the mainland. His sensors indicated there was a large spacecraft covered in different forms of plant life.

"Looks kind of. . ." Don said. "Heavily damaged."

"There is operational equipment." B-9 reported.

Don looked toward the long trench leading away from it then toward B-9.

"That looks like it had been through a very bad crash." Don said. "It looks no good."

B-9 twirled toward Don.

"What kind of man are you for existing without hope?" B-9 asked.

Don raised his brows turning his attention upon the machine putting his hands on his hips.

"Hope has nothing to do with this." Don said. "I mean, if it were the Jupiter 2, it would be reused for scrap metal and nothing in it could be reused."

"The damage that you see is from life flourishing and using it as a home," B-9 said. "The wear and tear of being used by organisms have done all that the crash could not do."

B-9 descended down a natural made path leading toward the craft, slowly, then slipped down the hill and wheeled into the shell of the craft from a bubbling brooke. Penny lunged in his direction leaping over the bubbling brooke into the craft behind B-9. She looked up spotting corpses sitting in chairs that were upside down. Don crept by her side then looked on up into the darkened craft.

"And he says this craft could have operational tech," Don took out a solar flashlight peering out then smiled with a lift of his brows moving the flashlight from side to side. "Nice."

Penny shifted her attention afar.

"B-" Don started.

"Sick bay is this way." B-9 announced.

"Okay." Don said.

"Then we check the engineering and see how much of that is viable." Penny said.

"Affirmative." B-9 said.

"Hmm. . ." Don said. "If it doesn't work-"

"It will work." B-9 said.

"What if we used the viable parts of the ship and expanded the space van?" Don asked.

"Then we will have a roomy shuttle." Penny replied as B-9 was in the lead.

"And big enough to have some space to ourselves." Don said.

"But still smaller than the Jupiter 2." Penny said. "I miss her."

"So do I." Don said.

"What part do you miss?" Penny asked.

"My own room." Don said.

"We are here." B-9 said, abruptly. "This way."

With a loud cackle, the door fell down before their eyes and dust became unsettled.

"Except for that door. Not viable." Don quipped.

B-9 lead them into the large sick bay then the duo looked up toward the drawers that were set against the wall with their well preserved medicine hidden inside. Then they began retrieving the objects that had fallen long ago and proceeded to make a wall of material to lead up. It took some time retrieving the fallen beds then stacking them up one by one but they got it done with some of B-9's help.

There was little argument regarding Penny's part in the operation, she was small and fast enough to make ascent up with her hands prepared for the task that required treating the material as delicate pieces of art. Yet, in many ways, the tower of furniture was a work of art. Penny climbed up the wall of art then came to the cabinet and grimaced. Don gestured her to perform the necessary motion. With ease, she knocked her elbow in shattering the glass to the locked furniture. She grasped into the inner bulb the twisted and turned it until it unlocked.

The door slid open and Penny sighed in relief. She took out medical equipment, chucking them one at a time to the pacing mechanic who caught them with ease and proceeded to juggle them then handed them off one at a time to B-9. B-9 moved them equipment on to a nearby table as the charade continued for the next several minutes. Eventually, the cabinet was empty and Penny carefully descended down the impromptu stairs. She had to pause every so often, standing from the top of the floor, gazing down at the bottom.

"Are you okay?" Don asked.

"I am fine." Penny said.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of heights." Don said.

"A little." Penny admitted.

"What?" Don folded his arms. "Is being sixty feet stories above not as scary as this? You are four feet above ground."

"Everything is closer and there are light fixtures everywhere," Penny pointed out. "If I fall. . ."

"Okay," Don unfolded his arms. "I get it." he shook his hands. "Hey, buddy." Don looked toward B-9. "Can you make a bag?"

"Affirmative." B-9 said.

"Make one, please." Don said.

"Affirmative." B-9 clacked his claws and a knapsack appeared between them.

Don looked toward B-9 then laughed and turned his attention upon the slowly creeping down Penny then back toward B-9 with widened eyes. He shook his head then turned his attention upon Penny.

"If you fall then I will catch you," Don said. "Relax."

Penny took in a deep breath then carefully began to descend and let go of a sigh that made her chest feel as if it had lowered. Her grip slipped and she fell into Don's waiting arms and he stepped aside out of the light fixtures. The tables began to tremble then they stormed out of the room as B-9 finished sliding the equipment into the bag.

B-9 wheeled out in the nick of time as the light fixtures were crashed upon by the numerous beds. Don and Penny peered into the room spotting the bolts of electricity. They leaned back into the corridor beside the fallen door.

"That went well." Penny said.

"All we have to do is figure out what each of the equipment does," Don said. "If his sensors isn't that advanced."

"They are." B-9 said then wheeled away.


	13. The mutation discussion

While the duo were gone, Locksmith and Will played another game of chess.

And this time it went on for far longer than it had in the usual sessions.

Locksmith was taking his time with making his moves and contemplating them into depth. And this time, he captured Will's queen then moved it to the side of the impromptu chess board and folded his arms as the members of the family who had gathered around the table had long incredulous stares at first as did Will staring in the direction of the older man looking at him suspiciously.

"I am tired, my dear boy." Locksmith said then stood up to his feet using the counter as his support then yawned. "I feel best suited for a nap."

Maureen was the second to break the silence as Locksmith walked away.

"You'll win next time," Maureen said, patting on Will's shoulder.

Will watched the older man go into the craft contemplating the moves that the man had made.

"He went easy on me during our first session." Was all Will said.

"How so?" Maureen asked.

"I feel like our first chess game was just him checking my weakness," Will said, standing up from the chair. "He is a good chess player."

The concern on Maureen's face faded as he began to pick up the chess set.

* * *

It was when night fell that Don and Penny returned in the nick of time for dinner alongside B-9 with the exchanges being exchanged:

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"You started to worry us," Maureen said.

"Large porcupine herd was in the way, dad." Penny said.

John raised a brow then looked toward the mechanic.

"She isn't joking, John." Don said. "I wish I could scrub that out of my mind."

"Me too," Penny said. "It was horrifying. Completely unnatural."

The initial disbelief faded from the older man's features as they were eating dinner.

It was Locksmith who spoke up with the following phrase, "I remember the last time that I and my family crossed paths with one! Sadly, it was a anxious humanoid escaping from a security cult."

The Robinsons began howling with laughter as he went on over the details.

It was John who was laughing the hardest as his head steamed red as Locksmith continued on.

"B-9, did this really happen?" John asked in between laughter.

"For the exception of Doctor Locksmith's retelling of being the hero," B-9 said. "He was forced to come in and do the anxiety session with the newcomer by Major Malice."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" B-9 reported then twirled toward the family. "The rest happened as dictated."

Don laughed the loudest at the table over John as everyone were falling into giggles that fell into snickers as they ate and Locksmith continued to dispute the facts with B-9. And Will sat there, wondering, staring toward the bickering friends. Penny and Judy fell into a fit of laughter, unexpectedly, during the argument.

_Why didn't she help him?_, Will's heart ached. _Why didn't she take him with her?_

And he hated the woman even more for what she had stolen from him. Not just for the loss of one friend of this universe but _two_. Not only for endangering his father, their mechanic, making him send Robot down to his demise and be separated from him for so long, his family, his home, and Debbie the chicken. She had taken what could have been a bearable experience on the first planet and left behind a intolerable high stakes life or death adventure.

_Robot would have been speaking full sentences if he were around him_. He was a observer from the other side of the mirror looking in to what could have been as his mind replaced the two with their counterparts. It was a bittersweet moment to him seeing what he could have. And what was determined on returning to him. He was curious on how determined they were.

* * *

That morning, Judy did the tests with the equipment that B-9 had explained to her was the DNA testing tools. She came to the medical tent that had been set up behind the craft then Locksmith sat down in the chair. And eyed at her, waiting, patiently for Judy to begin what she had requested of him.

She placed the arm band on his long dark sleeve was retreated then with difficulty, she pressed the thick and large transparent but colorful buttons turning it back on as she had done last night. She looked toward the thick square computer screen staring at it with a startle then looked down toward him.

"Doctor Locksmith, the readings say you are becoming a very unique humanoid."

"Hmn. . . I already unique as it is, my dear."

"You are becoming part raspberry bush." Judy said.

The older man tapped on his chin thinking it over then smiled, delightfully, in the distance.

"Thorny but delicious. Hmn. Fitting." He looked back fondly at better times. "And this time no llama will be eating my leaves!" He clapped his hands together then rubbed them together. "Always a good opportunity! I won't mind Debbie having some of my leaves. She and I have a beneficiary relationship."

"And what do you like to do with your blueberries when you grow them?" Judy asked.

"Share them." Locksmith shrugged. "I can't have all the goodies and taunt everyone. I _am_ becoming a plant humanoid!"

"And you're not in pain." Judy pointed out, skeptically.

"Barely. My figure isn't being changed at all. Save for leaves, and claws," he looked down toward his fingers. "Which my fingers haven't changed to."

"That part may be painful." Judy said. "Your fingers will be changing."

He looked toward Judy lowering his hands down into his lap.

"I can dress and act as a gentlemen. I understand these creatures are sapient so there is a chance that I can still be myself."

"There is."

"Then I can live as a human."

"I don't think you understand."

"Hm?"

"You are not going to eat like us. You are eventually going to need to be watered every day. Once a day. And maybe being potted for your feet. Such as specialized pot shoes." Locksmith's skin proceeded to pale and his eyes widened. "And your claws, I recommend you wear gloves, when it gets to that point. I don't know if you'll be able to find anything appealing worth eating."

"I am Doctor_ Jonathan_ Locksmith," Locksmith said. "And I will _always_ eat what is on the table, my dear!"

Locksmith stormed off then Debbie and B-9 followed him.

"Calls himself Jonathan here, does he?" John said.

Judy turned toward her concerned father who approached her.

"Yes." Judy said.

John looked toward the departing older man trying to swat away the chimpanzee.

"If that defiance is of any indication," John said. "He is going to_ make_ himself sit at the table."

"How is he going to cook tonight when he is becoming a plant?" Judy asked.

"He hasn't gotten any leaves tucked under his sleeves," John said. "Who knows? Maybe when he does get the leaves and they drop into the meal by accident, they may make the food be tastier." Judy considered for a moment. "The raspberry bush humanoid that he is becoming may have its advantages. Such as how tea was discovered to be beneficiary."

John handed Judy a tennis racquet.

"Let's have some fun. And get that worry off our minds. Will, come join us! It's just you and me against Judy!"

Judy watched John walk away then laughed and followed after him.

* * *

Maureen was directed by Don to the crash site of the craft. Maureen looked down toward the craft that was covered in vines coating most of the hulls with bird nests placed in areas that were in allowing and the windows were shattered beyond repair. She made her descent down the craft noticing a large hole in the hull that lead into the craft.

"I don't know if any of this is viable to reuse," Don said. "I wouldn't use it. It belongs to the dead."

"Asides to the scrapes and dirt," Maureen said. "This is reusable."

"How are we going to reuse it and blend in with the space van?" Don asked. "I doubt that craft is going to be looking pretty at all when we are done."

"We clean it up." Maureen said. "Surely, B-9 can replicate a long enough water hose to add on to the one that we got in the space van."

"He can replicate anything," Don said. "Old fashioned tech, highly advanced equipment. More advanced than the 3-D printers. He can replicate it in ONE minute!"

Maureen frowned looking toward the mechanic.

"He can materialize?"

Don nodded.

"He even made a goblet of water for his friend." Don said. "A actual old fashioned goblet from a historical piece."

"And?" Maureen asked.

"He even made a goblet of fire when I asked him if he could make fire." Don said. "This morning. Then when he clacked his claws together, it was gone."

"If he can do that then he can help us cut the size of the hulls that we need." Maureen said.

"So we can expand it!" Don said.

"Yes," Maureen said.

"I know what that means." Don grinned. "A submarine bed and I am taking the first one that is made."

"Doubtful that we can add floors to the space van." Maureen said.

"That van is going to be a passenger class by the time that we are done." Don said. "More of a tin can."

"Which it will be," Maureen said. "With a working toilet."

"And windows," Don added as Maureen observed the pieces of the hull. "Don't forget windows."

"I designed the space van in the event something happened to the Jupiter 2 on Gamma and we needed a emergency housing for the few of us."

"How much of the space van be expanded by the way? Three feet? Five feet? Eight feet?" Don asked. "Is it just the sides?"

"Everywhere." Maureen turned toward Don with a smile. "Everywhere."

* * *

Penny was traveling through the forest with her hand linked behind her back following in the direction that the older man had gone. She found him sitting on a fallen tree log busy away using a swiss army knife to make a carving. Pieces of wood fell around the older man who's eye was no longer swollen and the bandages that had once been on his face were gone revealing healthy skin.

"Hey."

Locksmith tossed the carving behind him then sighed and put a hand on his chest.

"It is just you."

"Yes. It is just me."

"What brings you here, my dear child?"

"What is your silver lining about becoming part raspberry bush?" Penny asked.

Locksmith nodded his head then lowered his gaze and his concern eased. He patted on the stump beside him so she sat down beside him.

"My body is only going to be covered in thorns, food, and leaves." Locksmith replied. "What is there not to like?"

"Being turned into a alien creature." Penny said. "Your primary language may change."

"Not everything will change." Locksmith said with a shake of his head. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Aren't you scared?" Penny asked.

"A little scared," Penny raised her brow. "Very."

"It is okay to be scared," Penny said.

Locksmith sighed, Penny noticed that he was visibly trembling.

"It is taking my entire self control _not_ to flip out."

"You are acting so little cool with it so it is hard to tell that you are afraid." Penny said. Locksmith lowered his head looking down toward his lap. "That is a little concerning for the others."

"We can't always run away from our fate." Locksmith lifted his head up then faced the young woman with a fond look upon her. "But, we can face it with dignity. I am not in constant pain so it makes this experience easier to bear."

"At the moment." Penny said.

"Indeed." Locksmith said. "So I consider this a good sign that I will come out of it with my mind, self-respect, and my dignity intact. My back isn't itched so good news all around. Itches are always the start of pain in my experience."

Penny went over then found the carving and returned to his side.

"Where did you learn to do stick carving?" Penny asked, admiring the piece of artwork resembling a young girl with pig tails then turned her attention on to Smith. "You are really good at it."

"It is a hobby," Locksmith said. "It is done very carefully."

"Can I try, Doctor Locksmith?" Penny asked.

Locksmith picked up a large tree branch and his swiss army knife.

"My dear," Locksmith said then positioned it between his legs. "balance it between your legs and pick a part of the stick to carve." He looked toward her. "Watching?"

"Yes."

"I will start and you continue." Locksmith said. "One day, you can start and lose track of time being absorbed in this meticulous task."

"That is what I like." Penny said. "Having a long calm moment." She paused then sighed. "My sister was trapped in ice a year ago. It was difficult to be calm taking to her over the line when she had so little oxygen and time to be alive."

Locksmith dropped stick and tried to grasp at it as it fell but the swiss army knife fell to his lap.

"Has she talked to anyone about it?" Locksmith asked.

"No. She may have talked to. . . " Penny let it hang. "her."

"First, this, then I shall get to your sister." Locksmith was entirely calm that it was hard to tell what he was feeling. "I like to hear what kind of botched therapy session that she had straight from the mouth of the horse." He gestured toward the stick. "Can you please get that? My back is too delicate to pick it up."

"Sure."

Penny picked it up then when she looked up, she had seen the look of calm rage in his eyes. The calm rage was swiftly replaced by a smile and the small sticks that had been in his lap were cracked in half. He dropped the two sticks then took took the large tree branch and set it between his legs. He beckoned her to watch then started instructing her.


	14. The family banded together

The family banded together and began cleaning up the hulls of the craft in preparation for the transplant with B-9's help. Locksmith watched from a distance alongside Debbie the Bloop staring down them down watching them peel the metal off the craft then put it on to a makeshift sled on to the unnaturally long porcupine.

It was easy leading the porcupine to and from; dangling a basket of berries in front of it and feeding it every so often leading it to the craft.

It stirred a lot of laughter initially from Penny and Don.

Even Doctor Locksmith's avoidance using his back as a excuse not to be part of the effort.

* * *

"Say, Doctor Locksmith do you know what galaxy we are in?" John asked, that following afternoon.

Locksmith was in the middle of eating a chicken leg for lunch when he dropped it to the table then dabbed around his mouth and looked up toward the younger man raising his brows at once

"Excuse me?" Locksmith asked.

"We are not in the milky way galaxy." John said.

"How can you tell?" He lifted a brow.

"It is warped and twisted." John said.

"John. . ." Locksmith paused. "I don't know how to tell you this without you correcting me. . ."

"But?" John asked.

"The milky way _is_ twisted and warped." Locksmith said.

"But it is spiral and very flat." Maureen said.

Locksmith looked at him, incredulously, at the same time as B-9 turned his attention upon him.

"A twisted and warped spiral." B-9 said.

"How do you know that?" Maureen asked, looking at him, turning away from the slowly being expanded space van. "How can you be sure that is correct?"

"For one thing, we befriended some scientists aboard the detention center and got a better look of where we were," Locksmith said.

"I tested the equipment," B-9 said. "It was working adequately."

"Including how far that we are away from our wormhole leading to the area of space that we belong in. It is very far away." Locksmith elaborated. "So far away that it requires a entire destruction of a massive ship just about the size of Fantasia Stazion to send us fast enough to the wormhole right into the time that we belong."

"Without outliving the rest of our unit." B-9 finished.

"And that." Locksmith said. "Is a very a ideal situation."

The Robinsons stopped and stared at his direction.

"You need to blow up a entire mothership just to get home?" John asked. "You could just use a worm hole tunnel to get there."

"But I don't have it," Locksmith said.

"The Jupiter 2 has one." John said.

"It will be a one time use," Locksmith said. "And I doubt the professor would like to entertain using one without a very thorough star chart."

"We would be more lost than before," B-9 said. "For sure."

"Indeed, we would." Locksmith said.

"You could reuse the engine for something else," John said. "Like luring what you want there at a reasonable distance to your wormhole and set off the explosion that you want."

"I would hate to use it since it is very important to your quest," Locksmith said. "It is the Alpha Centauri system that you_ are_ headed to."

"It is." Maureen said. "We can give it to you once we get there and the Jupiter 2 can make a controlled descent down with what fuel that will be left behind."

"If we are not three hundred years from Alpha Centauri," John said. "How far are we, really, then?"

"Sixty-five years, probably." Penny said. "Knowing space."

"Possibly." John said then smiled as he watched Maureen beginning to radiate as she looked up toward the sky with her hands on her hips.

_Hope_.


	15. rate of fuel expedited

"With the rate of shit we have to make, my math says that we have two months to spend on Afterstep."

The family cheered loudly as Locksmith poked at his food at first then looked up toward the stars, notably silent, then took a bite out of the fish with the fork. B-9 had his back toward the Robinsons facing the direction of the forest around them with his advanced sensors up and running.

And Judy noticed.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Doctor Locksmith?" Judy asked as Locksmith was about to enter the expanded craft.

Locksmith paused before answering.

"Fine given the circumstance," Locksmith said. "A few more months away from them . . . Is simply too long."

Judy followed him in then watched as he tucked Debbie the Bloop into the closet and put a orange uniform jacket over her figure.

"You are the most heartsick person that I have met," Judy said.

Locksmith chuckled then looked up noticing that the door behind her was hanging open.

"Very."

He turned his back toward her.

"I am making some muffins for tomorrow," Locksmith said. "Strawberry muffins. Like some in the morning?"

"It has been a while since I have had muffins," Judy said.

"First thing in the morning before they are all gone." Locksmith said. "I hadn't had these special muffins longer than you had."

"I bet you haven't." Judy chuckled then went out.

Locksmith watched her trail down the steps to the craft then the door close behind her then took out the necessary ingredients, the necessary eggs, then began the preparation, stirring, then was startled by a deep voice.

"Hello."

Locksmith jumped back then clenched on to his tunic.

"Oh, my dear boy." Locksmith looked down upon the boy. "It is just you."

"What are you doing?"

"Making muffins."

"Did mom ask you to make these?"

"More sweets that can be flushed out of your body with the fluid the sooner that we can leave this paradise!" Locksmith exclaimed as he continued to stirr in his arm. "A tasty snack that benefits our fuel."

"Hm, I can see that." Will nodded then tilted his head quickly raising his brows. "Have you made muffins before?"

"Several." Locksmith said. "Please, get the muffin platter out."

"Sure." Will knelt down, slid the door open, moved the lazy susan aside, then slid the platter and slid up to his feet and came to Locksmith's side putting the muffin platter on the stove. "Those aren't blueberry."

"It is perfect," Locksmith said. "And they aren't."

"That will be nice." Will said. "Did you do this often with your family?"

"Not often with certain hardship." Locksmith admitted. "Not often enough as I should have."

* * *

He waited a good five minutes before exiting the craft and peeking his head out, noticing Don, Penny, and Will running around trying to catch what appeared to be fireflies with B-9's assistance carrying a glass bottle. In fact, as the bulbs of light went past certain parts, all of the family members were holding glass bottles. Locksmith began to smile, widely, at the amusing sight listening to their laughter.

Not entirely focused on surviving against the very welcoming planet. A planet, that would have been uncharacteristically hostile in other terms, quickly becoming boring and mundane with little to enjoy. The grass was covered in a layer of night moisture with insects chirping about beneath the family.

Don abruptly stopped then turned toward the man.

"You!" Don pointed toward Locksmith. "Whatever you are planning, I am in!"

Locksmith stared at him, at first, then proceeded to laugh.

"I hate to be a bother, but, I have a bowl ready to be licked very soon that is full of raw strawberry and certain muffin ingredients."

"How much is left?" Penny asked.

"A lot to go around." Locksmith said.

"I am still in!" Don insisted.

"Hold on, my dears, I will get the spoons and detach the mixers." Locksmith vanished then returned to the outside carrying a yellow bowl.

* * *

It was morning when Judy came into the widened spacecraft with everything rearranged and moved that it had been the night before. The kitchen was further away from the door than it had been before. The kitchen had further distance from the front half of the ship and the back end bore more resemblance to a corridor at a house.

She walked down the corridor then spotted in the other end were on submarine styled beds that had been set up over night, were Will, Penny, and Don respectively. There were large holes divided by layers of metal that made up other berths to rest in. Judy smiled then came back the corridor that she had entered then spotted Locksmith at the table polishing off what appeared to be a beagle. Across from him was a impressive sight; muffins, well decorated cookies, beagles, and fudge brownies.

"We need to discuss about your time being paralyzed in ice," Locksmith said. "More so, you need to talk."

"I have already discussed this with Harris." Judy said.

"But, she is not a doctor," Locksmith argued back. "She may have left more wounds than necessary. More wounds that . . ." he slid aside the plate of crumbs then leaned forward locking his hands together in a fist on the table. "simple love, comfort, and time cannot heal without having discussed it into detail."

"According to her file, she is a physicist."

"Not a family psychologist. She used you. She made you talk about it but she did not once reassure you that everything is okay in acceptable way. Did she not?"

Judy was silent.

"You need to discuss this." he slid out of the seat then approached the younger woman. "If you don't, you will never regard ice the same." he shook his head. "Let alone. . ." he winced, looking aside, grimacing then his eyes returned on to her. "swimming for that matter."

"I haven't seen it the same." Judy admitted.

"Please, sit down." Smith gesture toward the seat across from him and she did as instructed. "I won't use this information against you."

Judy looked up toward him.

"I won't use it as a weapon and I will never sow seeds of discord in the minds of your family." Judy tilted her head. "Are we clear?"

"Yes. . . why?"

"That is a line that a survivor should never cross if they intend to survive in space and make it back home." Smith said. "Survivors have to get along with who they got. Not try and get them killed intentionally. She had no reason to. She didn't sabotage a single thing, she wasn't hired to perform the sabotage, become trapped in her assignment, become desperate to return home-" he closed his eyes, his fingers tapping on his knuckles, then exhaled. "She had a clean slate."

"You don't?"

He looked up with his bright blue eyes flashing open.

"I have done things that I deeply regret and wish it didn't have to happen to make sure that they lived. I am not sure. . . I am not sure my family can forgive me for things I did in the beginning. Things I did to make ensure their survival. Would they even see me as the same man?" He looked down. "I wonder on lone nights; would they abandon me on a alien planet to die? If I confessed to everything?"

Locksmith looked aside, sorrowfully, making himself look smaller to her as Judy reached her hand out.

"They consider you one of their own."

Judy put her hands on to his smaller hand then smiled back at him as he bobbed his head up in alarm and his gaze shifted up toward her.

"You don't know them."

"It was Debbie the Bloop who made Don go after you," Judy said. "They wouldn't leave you behind. Back on Earth, we have a phrase for that. And we use it as Robinson quote. It's a rule that is written in stone."

"What is it, my dear?"

"**Ohana** means **family**. And **family** means no one gets left **behind** or forgotten." Judy said. Locksmith was visibly touched by her reply. "They wouldn't just take you along to remind themselves they are being human. No, Doctor Locksmith. That is called forgiveness and acceptance." She paused. "One that Harris has rejected."

"That she has,"

"She does one good thing then she does three bad things to make up for it."

"Your family knew how she came about the name Doctor Smith and yet, she tried to off them time and time and time again. More than I did. I spaced my activities out. She didn't." Locksmith said. "If your family were anything like mine; I am sure that they would have talked her out of being airlocked out before this costly mistake. If I had done what she had done; the major would have jetted me out in the first opportunity that he had in the third year on our first night shift together."

He snickered looking aside then turned his attention upon Judy. In her brown eyes, he could see the kindness that belonged to her counterpart. A counterpart that forgave so easily and was innocent as a flower. Forgiveness was a Robinson trait. A trait that carried from universe to universe of the Robinsons being lost in space. There was warmth, hope, comfort in those eyes that he saw in the most bleak of times in space.

"Don't try to change the subject, Doctor Robinson." Locksmith glared at her. "It is not I who is supposed to talk. It is _you_."

Judy smiled, nervously, realizing that she had been caught.

"I don't want to go back there."

"Then do you wish for it to define you?"

"No!"

"Hold your hand out."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes.

"Imagine you are back there."

Her heart raced as certain parts of the nightmare came back, sharpened; heart racing, terror, fear-then those feelings were gone as a hand took hers and her heart ceased to be racing the way that she had. She wasn't afraid but the trapped feeling was still there. Restriction to movement became little more of a hindrance. It was difficult to look around but she found him beside her in a Jupiter 2 spacesuit that was labeled Doctor Smith. The word 'lock' had been worn away by time. Her heart stopped racing as it began to go down to a preferable level.

"I need you to imagine you are not alone."

"I am."

"I need you to tell me what sea creatures we are seeing traveling in the ice."

"Eels."

"And?"

"Strange penguins."

"Hm, oddity they are."

"They got the head of a bear,"

"Fur and all,"

"Uh huh." She started to smile. "I see the eels are running away from them." She frowned, her features knitting together, then tilted her head puzzled but disturbed. "And a strange elk. It is staring at me . . ."

"And?"

"Creepy."

"Elks can go underwater," Locksmith said. "It is natural for them. Had to find that part out the hard way."

Judy laughed.

"What ate them?" Judy asked.

"A killer whale." Locksmith said. "Nearly frightened my entire life span away!"

"I can't find a killer whale." Judy said.

"Don't be disappointed, my dear. Can't have it all." Locksmith said. "What else do you see?"

"Seals. Strange one. They have lion heads." Judy said. "But, they are flying around me, carefree, moving through ice, as if it is another dimension. That shouldn't be possible."

"Anything is possible, my dear." Locksmith replied. "Space has a different set of rules for every planet."

"They are so cute." She began to laugh. "I never seen anything like it before. I. . . I. . I might have."

"But, you didn't notice. You were scared to death and that is okay." Locksmith said. "This is what your mind is holding from you. I am not going to let you go until you have withdrawn from the memory." his voice grew gentler before her ears. "Admire what your mind has hidden from you. You won't see another like it."

Judy smiled, her heart felt lighter, the memory of being alone - trapped - in the ice beginning to lose its sharpened edge.

"Have a egg beagle for breakfast," Locksmith said. And she hadn't noticed that he had left. "Lord knows that you need it."

"Did you just leave me?" Judy frowned.

"No, I used a tool to do that. Pretty handy equipment." Locksmith said. "I am very serious about this, my dear. And mean it when I say, I won't let go until _you_ let go."

From outside of the session, Don was leaned against the corridor watching it happen with fascination.

"If you see a megalodon," Locksmith said. "Treasure it." He looked toward the mechanic then back to Judy. "Deeply. You will not find another like it."

And Judy's smile widened.


	16. life and hope

Don went into the half of the shuttle that had been designated as a chicken coop complete with square holes for each hen including their favorite newcomer, Terrier the Rooster, was being noisy as he stood on the counter being loudly as he liked. Don wore ear muffs as he slid the chickens up then slipped out one egg at a time leaving only one egg behind that was halfway painted red. All in all, there were forty eggs that were harvested from forty chickens.

"Hello, Debbie," Don came to the hen. "How is my lucky chicken?"

Debbie stood up to her two feet then bobbed her head back and forth.

"Egg looks pretty okay," Don said. "Getting well acquainted to your friends?"

Debbie tilted her head from side to side.

"I see that you all are." Don said rubbing the side of the hen's neck. "Soon enough, we are going to have yellow balls of fur joining you."

Debbie cooed.

"We are going to become a slightly bigger family," Don said. "Soon, Jupiter 18 will have one of her passengers getting to Alpha Centauri. Sometime in the 21st century." He stood up then turned around toward Judy as Debbie sat back down. "Don't you agree, Doctor Robinson?"

"Wholeheartedly," She took a bite out of her beagle. "This will be a great time to test that light incubator for the eggs that we found inside the crashed ship while they are outside eating."

"It is." Don agreed. "And I am making something truly great tonight."

"What are you making for dinner?" Judy asked.

"A surprise!" Don raised his brows then grinned. "Everyone will love it. Everyone. Even the resident plant man." He walked past her toward the doorway of the craft then paused leaning against the wall across from her then grinned. "Raspberry bush man-"

"Can blend in where no one can, cause he is raspberry bush, raspberry bush," Judy continued in a sing along tone. "raspberry bush man!"

"Dun dun." Don finished.

Judy snickered.

"It would be funny if he did," Judy said, as her figure trembled with laughter then grimaced.

"That would mean him asking for help to dig two holes for his roots," Don said. "I can't imagine that ever happening."

"Asides to the distressing nature of the transformation." Judy noted. "Neither can I."

Don was silent.

"What if he does?" Don asked. "Blue berry roots regrow. Pretty hard to kill on Earth. If something happens and we have little room for him - for one reason another - aboard then it would be pretty reasonable to dig him those holes." He raised his brows up if only briefly as his face became serious. "Are you ready for that?"

Judy paused, thinking it over carefully, but winced at first.

"That would mean there is room for hope." Judy said. "In the face of the impossible, life prevails."

"Life cannot be contained. Life breaks free. Life finds a way." Don said. "Is hope a person? A thing? Or is it a life force?"

"I believe it is life." Judy said.

"Like to go on a walk after breakfast?" Don asked. "I found a really mean waterfall a few days ago with Will and Penny that has luminescent bugs. It has a really good view of the nearest prairie."

"I like that," Judy said. "How far is it from the Jupiter-the space van?"

"Far enough," Don said. "And you will never guess what it also has."

"What does it have?" Judy asked, entertained.

"Natural. Hot. Springs!" Don stretched his arms out. "We can sit back and relax. Just for a short while."

"I like that idea," Judy said. "Not going to find a place to relax like that." Then she squinted her eyes. "Does it have worms?"

"We checked with the proper equipment." Don said. "Parasite free!"

"Then I am good with it," Judy took another bite out of the beagle. "But, we are taking the older doctor with us. It'll help his back."

"Okay," Don said. "If his back doesn't give out on the way. It's a few hours from here."

"I have a feeling that he won't complain as much on the way if we told him about the hot spring." Judy said earning Don's laughter.

"Is he outside?" Don asked.

"Yes," Judy said. "Said that he needed some fresh air."

"You look like you feel a lot better," Don noted. "Even sound that way."

"I do." Judy smiled.

"He wasn't holding your hand." Don said.

"But, he was." Judy said. "I felt him take my hand."

"He wasn't." he shook his hand. "Believe me. I saw him." Don said. "He tricked you into thinking he did." he shrugged. "But, it wasn't that bad of a trick compared to _her _tricks."

"It was." Judy agreed. "He didn't hold my hand. But, I kept it open." She thought it over. "And I could move it a bit."

"That made you feel good." Don said.

"It did." Judy said.

"He _is_ good," Don said with a smile. "I am okay with him coming along. He has a good listening ear."

Don returned up front to the space van as Judy took another bite out of the beagle.


	17. homesick of a special guest star

It was later that day at six - at night-, with complaints from Locksmith, that they went to the hot springs taking along Debbie the Bloop, Penny, and Will leaving B-9 behind at the space van. The addition of the other three were unexpected but welcomed as a family outing and the trek became more amusing as time went on. The older man paused often during the trip so much so that Don shot a glare toward Judy mouthing back 'Really?' and she fought back the urge to laugh back turning away. Quickly, Don began to wish that he had packed a sleeping bag.

They stripped themselves of their shirts (and for Judy, she stripped down into her tank top) and long pants for their shorts. The sound of the crashing waves against the bluffs were deafening. Loud clashing that reminded the crew that they were somewhere natural and similar to Earth before pollution took it over and the sun became the enemy against them. The noise was respected and admirable for the way they performed time and time again. A vivid reminder of what Earth had once been to the mechanic. Debbie slid down into the hot spring and grinned, withdrawing her lips, her arms on the ledge of the hole to the hot springs. Then it was only _then_ that Debbie grinned.

"That is a funny chimpanzee," Don said.

Judy laughed, her figure trembling, leaning her head back.

"Hey," Don said, motioning his head toward Locksmith, watching him walk past. "Where is he going?"

"To sit down," Will said. "He did walk on the last leg of the journey."

"I can't help but be concerned." Don said.

Instead of approaching the hot springs at first, Locksmith went to the bluffs, still clad in uniform, then looked over the jagged edges looking on watching the white portion of the waves hit the wall of rock and retreat into the body of water. The sound was powerful and mesmerizing to the ears of the visitors. Don looked over toward the older man's head lifted up facing the night sky decorated by bright stars. Will slipped out of the hot spring then joined the older man's side and felt the breeze of the cool air blowing against him. Some of the water from the content below landed on his face so he turned his attention up toward the taller man.

"Miss your family?" Will asked.

"Dearly." Locksmith said.

"They must be looking at different stars," Will said, turning his attention up. "You must be so sad and losing hope by each hour that passes."

"Not at all," Locksmith replied. "My hope burns. Just as the professor's. It is never ending. Time only breaks my heart."

Will raised his brow.

"That is really powerful hope," Will said.

"This makes my resolve of reaching them even stronger, my dear boy." Locksmith looked down with a small smile toward Will.

"They must be pretty special to you." Will said.

Locksmith turned his attention up toward the night sky.

"They are the only people I decided to call family." Locksmith searched the night sky in awe. "I never do that."

"Never open yourself up to other people?" Will said.

"The world is full of people capable of wronging you and making your world darker than it should be even your view of it."

"So you are a sample of those people." Will said.

"Yes. And no. I choose my allies wisely. They are the only people who have been kind to me in the last half a century. I didn't choose them." He lowered his gaze as his voice began to crack and he started to raise his trembling hands up halfway then clasped them into his lap. "They choose _me_. Despite that."

Will started to reach a hand out.

"That is special." Will said.

The older man closed his eyes and let go of a tear as the boy's hand came on to his back.

"I want to go _home_." His voice broke.

"You will. Just like we will." Will pat on the older man's back as his attention, quite slowly, shifted toward the five foot five boy. "We will get home and everything will be okay from there."

"My family would like you." Locksmith said with warmth.

"Come on," Will beckoned the older man. "That natural hot spring has been waiting for hours. Can't wait anymore."

Locksmith looked toward the night sky then Will watched him silently pray then turn his attention down upon him and nodded back toward him.

"No," Locksmith wrapped a arm around the boy's shoulder with a smile. "It can't."

They turned away from the stars then headed toward the natural hot springs.

* * *

"The other Doctor Smith has helped Judy." John started that night.

Maureen looked up.

"Hm. . . She was willing to get the ice cubes."

"A big improvement from the last few months,"

"Drastic." Maureen agreed. "Speaking of which. We should ask him to do the same for Will."

"He has been obsessing over Robot." John said. "I am concerned about that."

"So am I." Maureen said.

"I don't want to do it." John voiced.

"Neither do I." Maureen said.

They sat there across from one another between the fire pit then cooking over the fire pit two field mice.

"How about we make Don approach him and ask him to do that?" John offered.

"Clean hands, no glares from Will, or . . ." Maureen didn't finish her sentence.

"Resenting us for telling him about it." John said.

Maureen grew a bright smile at his conclusion.

"Let's ask Don to tell him about it in the next two weeks." Maureen said.

"It is a good cool off gap." John said. "He wouldn't suspect that we are getting as much free therapy time as we can from him."

The couple laughed until they fell out of their chairs hollering in laughter.

"We're the worst parents in the galaxy!" Maureen cackled.

"The best parents, you mean!" John replied, as he rolled to his side, smacking his fist on the ground.

And another bout of laughter erupted from Maureen.


	18. obsession

"So, he did sabotage Robot." Was all John said.

The family nodded, one by one, around the campfire.

And Will stared into the pit of fire as he thought over the last few days with him.

* * *

Don was the first to exit the space van two weeks after the revelation. He walked over and paused beside the front half of the expanded ship looking over toward the older man. His view hadn't changed of him little since they first encountered each other; mysterious, maturer, older, yet full of sorrow. The kind of sorrow that he walked around with ease that masked the pain of being homesick. He had a Earth that he could return to, Don envied. They didn't.

"Hey, Doctor Locksmith," Don said.

Locksmith lifted himself up from the garden.

"Yes, dear Don?" Locksmith tugged at his pant legs as he turned his pant legs up.

"Will's been thinking about our alien machine. A lot. He has known him for two weeks." Smith's brows furrowed in response. "Two weeks."

The older man's brows relaxed.

"What _happened_ in those two weeks?"

"Um. A lot. Life saving stuff, making a light signal, fighting eels, finding pebble insects, colorful flowers that only open up when you clap, finding Robot's crashed ship, taking his astronavigator, finding alien creatures along the way, finding out the hard way that she wasn't Doctor Smith in Jupiter 18, Harris knocking out Maureen in the middle of giving us directions and leaving us to die, finding space bats that produce space shit to get the rest of the Jupiter's off the junk planet, her using Robot as a tool against us, then her using the harpoon to retrieve John and I."

The man was silent.

"Oh and Will saved Robot from a burning tree and reattached him him to his lower half. Then we set up the electric fence generator for the animals which was better because we weren't setting out up for people," Locksmith's eyes flew open in horror. "Everyone was distrustful and suspicious of Robot because of the attack that he launched on the Resolute. He hurt a lot of people, took a lot of people away, and that pain doesn't go away so easily because he is good. Will didn't get it. So, John had to teach Will some responsibility."

Locksmith nodded, lowering his gaze, briefly closing his eyes then reopened them.

"And you're afraid that he is taking responsibility too far over a sapient being." Locksmith said.

"Yeah." Don said.

"Like a pet." Locksmith said.

"That's it in a nutshell." Don nodded.

"I will handle it." He walked past the man. "And tell them that they should have asked me themselves."

Don watched the man march off the forest further and further until he couldn't hear him so Don followed to see where this was going. He went quietly, his marine training coming in handy, so the older man didn't hear him as he went on further and further into the forest until it towered over him. It was noisy in the forest with chirping birds, tree branches being disturbed by the wildlife that lived above, yet peaceful.

Don watched the man pause in his tracks growing still. Abruptly, Locksmith fell against a tree root. The older man began to sob with a closed fist against his mouth then sniffle as his figure began tremble and closed his eyes. Locksmith lowered his hand down then hunched over with his arms against his chest. When Locksmith was all alone, he bellowed out a pained and heartbroken scream sinking to the ground. As soon as Don saw, he felt he was intruding on a private moment, then quietly left.

* * *

"Did you meet a human who looked robot with a glass helmet out there?"

The older man paused.

"Booby, please go ahead of us."

B-9 lowered his helm.

"Affirmative." B-9 replied

"What is it, Doctor Locksmith?" Will asked, joining Locksmith's side, then looked up.

Locksmith's shoulders lowered then pointed toward a nearby tree stump.

"Please, dear Will," Locksmith started, eeriely calm but quite lacking in energy himself. He was acting resigned, heartbroken, and sorrow that concerned Will for a moment. It could only meant to him something was wrong. "sit down on that tree stump."

"What is this about?" Will asked as he walked over to the tree stump. "Something wrong?"

Locksmith turned toward the young boy.

"It's about devoting your thoughts and mind to that alien machine," Locksmith said.

Will tilted his head.

"What about it?" Will asked.

"That is not being a friend." Locksmith hissed looming over the boy. "That is _obsession_ over a **POSSESSION**." His hands rolled into fists by his side. "He is a sapient being. If you dare search for him then he will never find you. He has to find you! You're devoting your entire head to him and that isn't healthy for a young man."

He walked away, his hands clasped in his lap, looking through the forest.

"No, you are _not_ thinking of him as a person."

"Yes-"

"You're not," He snapped back turning toward the boy. "You are thinking of him as a helpless two legged walking piece of property that needs constant help and belong to you."

"No, I-"

Locksmith pointed down toward the boy and Will silenced himself as he realized the old man was right.

"He belongs to one person. Himself. He can help himself! He can take care of himself. He has been around **LONGER** than you have!" Locksmith emphasized. "And if he wants to find you, _let_ him." he lowered himself down to the boy's level then gestured a hand toward him. "A friend spares some thoughts to their friends once in awhile. But never,** NEVER**, do-" he was disturbed as he shuddered and shook his head. "Do they consider them being **THEIR** property."

Locksmith walked on.

"B-9 and my dear boy . . . were . . . they consider me as a person and they feel responsible over me because they care about me." he lowered his head, regretful, touched, and full of warmth at the same time. His voice grew softer and smaller. "It took months for my friend to start and keep a friendship with me."

Will watched the older man take a few steps away from him.

"I didn't make it easy." Locksmith admitted. "I didn't want it to be easy."

"Why?"

"I didn't want any association with him."

"Why?"

"Because, dear, I had no interest in hanging around children."

"He was interested in hanging around someone older than him."

Locksmith nodded as a small smile snaked on to his lips as he tapped on his lip looking back fondly.

"And yet, he went over my fences, barbed wires, and asked to hang around with me." Locksmith said. "B-9 was by far the easiest for him to befriend. They spent more time around each other than they did with me in the beginning." He paused. "Strike that off the record. We spent equal time around him."

"If we had lost our dear boobed friend in the beginning, we would have gone after him because he was necessary to the mission." Locksmith continued on folding his arms as he recalled the past and the action that would have been taken if it had been changed. "If it happened, we would fight for him in any way that we could and so would I."

"How much?" Will said.

"With our lives if it came down to it. And the ship, too. I and the women would have survived if it was a terrible disaster to get him back," Locksmith recounted. He had a moment of pause grimacing at the situation that could have been. "He is our protector, our friend, and family member."

"He is a mix of all three." Will said.

"Indeed!" He turned toward the young boy with a smile. "But, love. . . When it comes to it being his choice, we have to let him go."

Locksmith turned toward the boy with a glare that hurt.

"You are thinking of going after him because he is your property." Locksmith said approaching the boy then towered over him. "Don told me that you were bestowed responsibility with him but you are taking it too far thinking that he is **YOURS**."

Will was silent as Locksmith jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Someone you are to be responsible for and be alongside constantly. Someone to make sure they didn't blow up and kill everyone! Someone, I am not." He turned away from Will cupping his hands together into his lap looking on toward B-9. "Someone, B-9 is not."

Locksmith looked up toward the morning sky.

"My friendship with my dear friend was similar to that. Except, he wanted to be around me and so did B-9. Someone who wanted to be around _us_. Someone who wanted a _friend_." Locksmith's words were sharp into the boy's heart. "That is the fine difference between my friend and _you_. That is a difference between a friend and a owner."

Locksmith looked aside, sorrowfully, but plainly.

"I doubt that my friend would have gone after me if I had been taken two weeks after being stranded on Priplanus," he looked toward the sky then shook his head, heartbroken, yet sadly. "He wouldn't have."

Locksmith lowered his gaze, closing his eyes, shaking his head then walked on.

"Wait. . . . So all these months, I have been considering him as a object?" Will asked. "Is that what you have been saying?"

Smith whirred toward Will, loudly proclaiming;

"**YES**!" and birds flew into the sky.

Locksmith's voice rang out in the forest.

"Consider him a person and you will be his friend. Friends do help each other." he leaned against a tree for a single moment and frowned looking down upon the boy folding his arms. "But, what you are doing is not helping him in the least!"

"So, how do you deal with a dangerous machine around you who can be-" he made a hand motion. "uh, reprogrammed?"

"He is family, someone I can help, someone I can forgive, someone I cannot leave without," Locksmith said. "And if he gets exiled then so do I. I won't leave him all alone in this galaxy. I can afford to do that because I am becoming part plant and part plants don't need to worry about wearing garments."

"But, your family." Will said. "We are the only ones on this planet who has arrived to this planet recently. It could be your one way ticket!"

"I won't do that to my dear. . ." he looked toward the figure of B-9 setting up the camp and began to sniffle at the thought of abandoning him. "silly. . lovable. . . old. . . bubble. . . headed. . . booby."

Will was silent looking down toward the grass as the older man sniffled.

"So, is that your answer?" Will looked up toward Locksmith. "You wouldn't dismantle him, make sure he is destroyed, or help in stopping him? You wouldn't leave him behind?"

"Oh, I shall help him be stopped with little to no damage on him." Locksmith looked down toward Will. "I will only be angry at the person who got their hands on him." he sighed. "No, I wouldn't leave him behind." he shook his head, closing his eyes, then opened them with notable resolve and conviction in his words. "We go _together_, or not at all."

Locksmith resumed walking on toward B-9 who had set up the fishing site with chairs and fishing rods.

And Will followed.


	19. Appreciated

"Penny, my dear! Slow down!"

Penny laughed as she stopped jogging then turned toward the older man trying to catch his breath as he tagged after her.

"You are too old!" Penny announced.

Locksmith leaned against a tree then glared at her.

"Never too old!" Locksmith protested over her laughter.

Penny knelt to her knees, her figure trembling with laughter, then watched him fall before her eyes and the ground give out beneath him with a shriek. She made a bolt for him then loomed over the edge spotting him grasping on to a tree root.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" Locksmith cried.

She went over searching the ground for a long enough stick-she paused, finding a long tree branch then picked it up and turned back in the direction of the unexpected sink hole. She flung the tree branch forward and the older man looked up toward her direction.

"Here it is!" Penny cried.

"Oh! Thank heavens!" Locksmith jumped on to the tree branch then was swung back and forth by the long tree branch. "I am saved by a friend!"

Smith let out a girly shriek as she tugged the tree branch up then he climbed up using the edge of the sink hole taking Penny's offered hand.

"That is one big sink hole." Penny said.

Locksmith grimaced.

"Hmmm. . ." Locksmith said. "Ah ha!" His eyes flashed open then grinned pointing on ahead of him. "There is a natural path leading back to where we need to be!"

Locksmith paused before continuing then put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a natural ability at finding what you need, dear Penny." Locksmith replied patting on his shoulder looking down toward her. "Thank you for saving my life quickly as you did."

Locksmith walked on as Penny stood there absorbing in the unexpected compliment then began to smile.


	20. life finds a way

"Mom! Dad! The eggs are hatching!"

The sound of Will's voice drew the attention of the Robinsons from lunch. Locksmith picked up his sandwich and followed after the family back into the shuttle tailed by the hens and rooster back into the shuttle itself. He followed them back into the improvised chicken coop. Chirping could be heard from the eggs as the family stared at the small collection of eggs in each open box and Don stopped in front of the box labeled as 'Debbie West' then he grinned seeing a small group of fluffy yellow chicks.

"My chicks," Don picked them up and grabbed them into his arms. "My baby chicks. Come to grandpa."

The chicks chirped as the Robinsons laughed at the newly hatched chicks struggling to hatch that was taking several minutes.

Locksmith leaned off the wall then looked down toward the chimpanzee.

"Bloop?"

Locksmith nodded down toward the chimpanzee and the space chimpanzee grinned.

"Bloop!"

Locksmith walked away.

"Let us seek for some treats, dear chimp."

Debbie the Bloop blooped after the older man as Don was laughing holding the monkey then Penny turned away noticing the empty doorway.

Then she turned her attention upon the chirping mess.

"Who knew watching baby chicks could be so long and cute?" Penny asked.

Maureen and John exchanged a long smile back toward each other then back on toward the hatching eggs.

* * *

Many days passed on Afterstep with celebrations thrown for the development of the baby birds growing in size and width. They notably followed Don through the forest chirping with frequency that made it easy to tell where he went. Everywhere he went, the birds chirped and he grumbled folding his arms, covered in head to toe, once appearing out of the woodwork. The Robinsons, Locksmith, and B-9 laughed in bemusement. It was getting to become a natural occurrence, Don realized, to hear the laughter of the family. Laughter that was kind, welcoming, and good to hear.

_Huh._

Don thought to himself.

_So this is what it is like to have a family_, as he began to feel warmth in his heart.

* * *

"Don, why are you putting a bee's nest into the shuttle?" Maureen asked as she leaned against the doorway of the shuttle.

Don pointed toward Locksmith.

"He is growing flower buds, Maureen." Don replied.

John looked toward the napping older man.

"And?" John asked, raising a brow.

"I get the distinct feeling that we're going to be leaving soon and he is going to be needed pollinating!" Don said.

Maureen thought it over for a moment.

"Then we are going to bring in flowers to the shuttle and other plants." Maureen said.

"This should be fun," John said. "We will have our own in door hydroponic set up with pieces of worlds around us. How does that sound?"

"You make it sound more fun than it is, John." Maureen said.

"That is because it is." John chimed with a grin then resumed slowly stirring the stew in the pot.

John's gaze returned on to the stew that was full of meat, vegetables, and improvised spicing.

* * *

It wasn't often that he heard their laughter when Harris had been there landing them in trouble that threatened their lives on a day to day basis. Qualities of the Robinsons that were shared with their counterparts. One day, John approached the mechanic and requested that he sit down and went into detail about the dreams of his other life. Don laughed until he stopped and leaned back upon looking down.

"That is the guy who arrested me," Don said. "Where did you get that?"

"My dreams." John said. "You won't believe it. I have been having dreams of our counterparts doing the things that B-9 has said. And I. . ."

"Him? Don West?" Don lifted a brow. "Are you meaning to say that smelly and stinky breathed man got to have the great opportunity to be a rugged, smuggling, bad ass princess Don West?"

"Yep." John nodded.

"Weird." Don shrugged.

"And?" John prodded.

"I am personally finding myself staring in disbelief at myself." Don said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because if that can happen to him; it may be a hundred percent more serious version of that here and extremely dangerous." Don noted. "He is having it lighter but still as hard as we do."

"What about the other me?" John asked.

"Harder than you are having it. It's all bright. But dark. Yet, if he is doing all that; then he may be producing a lot of hope. The source of it." Don said. "They don't know where they are. Unlike we do because of their company." he pointed toward the shuttle over his shoulder. "Not even in the milky way."

"Yet, he has the opportunity to reach the planet they want to go and he still wants to go back to them." John said.

"I feel that is crazy," Don said. "Then, when I think about it. Not really." he shrugged, folding his arms, at the comment. "Your family are really good and kind people." John smiled at the comment. "If I had a choice on the company I like to spend eternity with then your family would be high on the list." Don had a small smile at the comforting thought as well.

"They have no chance reaching Alpha Centauri in the current generation." John said.

"I hate to imagine the Jupiter 2 become a multi generation ship." Don said then watched as the former marine sighed lowering his head and his shoulders loosened.

"Don. . ." John said.

"Yeah?" Don asked.

John looked up toward Don.

"It's a saucer where he is from." John said. "Really massive."

Don's brows lowered then he started to get up from the chair.

"Good night." Don went inside the craft.

* * *

It was five days later that Locksmith's scream, in the middle of the afternoon, that drew John and Don's alarms as they were feeding the hens.

"What was that?" John asked.

A loud but deep shriek echoed through the trees.

"That was Smith's shriek." Don said.

They bolted in the direction of the screaming then found the older man hiding behind the boy clenching on to his shoulder facing a tall and pitch black creature with tall spirals erupting on their back, neckline, and chest, with a hundred white pearly eyes. There were others that were standing out of the tree line as Locksmith gave out more shrieks then began to run away. The blood in the men's faces went down seeing the abnomination creeping up toward them.

"To the shuttle!" John announced.

The older man was sprinting on ahead of them.

"There is a army!" Don shouted.

"I think NOW is the time to leave!" John said. "Will, go!"

"DANGER! DANGER!" B-9 cried as he lagged behind the family heading toward the shuttle craft.

"Ninny!" Locksmith cried.

"Danger!" B-9 announced.

"Go faster!" Locksmith demanded.

"I am unable to go any faster, Doctor Locksmith!" B-9 replied. "my treads are blocked by foliage, thorns, and messy sticks."

"Don't stand out there!" Don shouted.

"As I said," B-9 replied. "I am stuck."

"Yes, you are capable of going on!" Locksmith shot back. "my dear pink skin!"

"Pink skin!" B-9 bobbed his helm up. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME AAAAA PIIIIINNNNNKKKK SSSSKKKKIIIINNNNNNIN?"

"Yes!" Locksmith replied.

"Pink skin!" Will caught on.

"You're a pink skin!" Penny added.

"And you're covered in it!" Judy added.

"You're entire inside is pink!" Don added.

"Pink skin!" Locksmith cried as B-9 paused while his figure was trembling with rage.

"I AM NOT A PINK SKIN!" B-9 roared.

B-9 wheeled on spite into the shuttle and the door was closed behind him then the shuttle flew out of the scene as the creatures came closer to the craft. The family wore sighs of relief then John and Maureen, at the front seat, exchanged a glance with each other. It had been a close call. A very close call. They knew it had been as they continued to ascend up toward the sky leaving behind what was little of the place they use to call home. And they broke free of the atmosphere.

"Well. . ." Don started. "At least we're together."

Penny stared at Locksmith with puzzlement but curiosity in her eyes.

"Doctor Locksmith," Penny started.

"Yes?" Locksmith replied looking down toward her.

"What is a pink skin?" Penny asked.

"A organic machine painted hot pink," Locksmith replied. "Not to be confused with cybermen who assimilate, these type of people can co-exist peacefully with humans and have a very unique relationship with them-" Locksmith collapsed with a shriek.

Electricity cackled from B-9's orange painted claws.

"Retribution handled." B-9 replied as Locksmith groaned then slowly wheeled down the corridor.


	21. grip

It was a waiting game waiting for the ship to travel to another planet.

They spent several week in flight in space that was a familiar experience for most of the Robinsons.

The experience was more pleasant than it had been before and it wasn't as grueling.

This time, that were games that were participated in by the older of the crew. Needless to say, Maureen found herself grinning at the man's exaggerating acting during the game play. And stirred laughter from her family. This time everyone was at ease around him or wary around him. Little problems arose from him asides to him pacing back and forth with nothing to do but wait at odd hours that turned into shuffling back and forth as his feet were changing.

* * *

"With the stories that Robot has told us," John said. "Doctor Smith should have stirred up some trouble awhile ago."

Maureen looked toward the stars.

"He hasn't had the opportunity." Maureen said. "It hasn't opened itself up."

"Hm." John replied. "But if it's. . ."

"But if it is, what, John?"

"But if it is something simple and doesn't involve robotic organic lifeforms, I wouldn't mind." John said. "I could do with meeting some strange dressed humanoids."

"Me too." Maureen smiled. "I could do with meeting some aliens for once."

The couple laughed.

* * *

Locksmith was resting in a couch with his fingers clasped together in his lap and slouching under the sun lamp with a snore that carried through the small shuttle. It was a element of the ride that brought some spice into their long and mundane ride. It was a element that reminded them, instead of holding someone prisoner, they were willingly coming along and not plotting against them at every turn. Nor was he staring at them in a menacingly way as he squeezed the stress ball.

The Robinsons were playing a game of go fish in the kitchen with B-9 up front keeping a eye on what was ahead of them. Debbie was seated on Locksmith's figure, sprawled out, blowing a feather up and down above her lips with each snore that was louder than Locksmith's. Don looked up from his cards looking toward the snoring duo with a puzzled look. Penny looked over toward the chimpanzee then back toward the game at hand.

Locksmith stopped snoring from across then grunted.

"I can't seem to get up. Can someone water me? I am very thirsty."

Everyone looked toward Will - who blinked - then John grinned.

"Will will do it." John said. "We'll hold."

Will got up from the table then went over to the bucket and filled it in water.

"Penny, bring Debbie the Bloop over." John said.

Penny went over and picked up the monkey from the older man's lap as Will came over then tipped the bucket over spraying water all over the man's figure. Locksmith was stripped down to a short sleeved black shirt and black shorts with green skin, coated in leaves, with freshly developed raspberries, and thorns that stood out against his figure. Locksmith licked his lips then had a relieved sigh.

"Ah, thank you, my dear boy." Locksmith said looking up toward the young boy.

"Are you sure about not having shoes fitted for you with fertilizer?" Will asked.

Locksmith raised himself up in the chair then glared toward the boy.

"Certain!" Locksmith said.

"They weren't wearing shoes." John said, then looked down toward Locksmith's feet noticing that they had lost their humanoid feet shape and became sprawling long vines. They had been bent into shape and formed into large stuffed and oversized slippers with bunny ears. "And seemed to have been with having tree roots for feet."

"How close are we to the nearest planet?" Judy asked, filing through her cards, then eyed at her family.

"Another two weeks." Will said.

Locksmith whimpered as he slunk further down the chair.

"Two more weeks!" Locksmith cried, throwing his arms out then folded his arms against his chest. Locksmith slid up in the chair. "What a tragedy!"

"Here, Doctor Locksmith."

Locksmith took Will's out reached hand and was lifted up to his feet then shuffled his feet together moving forward.

"Ah, thank you, my dear boy." Locksmith said as Don slipped on a pair of garden gloves. "Ah, where was I?"

"It's a tragedy." Judy said.

"It's horrifying!" He shuffled toward the front half of the bridge then Don picked a raspberry off and popped it into his mouth and began to chew. "It makes our ship more pleasant by several kilometers!"

"How big is your ship, anyway?" Don asked.

"Almost a hundred feet." Smith said. "Ninety-one feet. No, a hundred eighteen." he tapped on his lips. "No, a hundred one feet."

B-9 whirred toward them then bobbed his helm up.

"_Eighty_ feet, Doctor Locksmith!" B-9 said, sharply.

Don looked toward the duo and his eyes flashed open wide.

"Eighty feet is a entire starship!" Don said. "What kind of saucer do you live on?"

"A tin can!" Locksmith replied.

"What kind?" Don repeated.

"Hauntingly roomy and very mundane to stare at for long periods of time." Locksmith replied.

"You could host balls with a ship that big and throw the best kind of parties." Don said.

"There are times where we _had_ the opportunity to hold these kind of events." Locksmith said as he seated down in the pilot chair then Don put down his cards then slid them over to Judy. "And it was fun for a time."

"Tell me about it." Don said joined the older man's side in the passenger chair. "Royals?"

"We were forced." Locksmith said. "I . . may have had a hand in that. But," he pointed toward the machine beside him. "it was all HIS fault!"

"I recall it very differently, Doctor Locksmith." B-9 said as Don cackled.

"How did it go?" Maureen looked toward B-9.

"We were scavenging with the children," B-9 replied. "Doctor Locksmith and Billy came across a Chariot of a different era with royals standing around complaining about the dancing ball. We tried to leave only to be stopped by their royal guards. He plead for his life, plead to be spared, hiding behind Billy and insisted that he would do anything to be spared. And gave permission to allow them to stay for the night. Boy! What a night! The professor was not happy."

The Robinsons laughed in bemusement.

"A ball." Judy said. "That must have been fun."

"It was," Locksmith said. "Until one of the courtiers fell in love with Jenny and wanted to take her with him and threatened the expedition."

"Sounds relatively stress free," John said.

Locksmith furrowed his brows as he turned away from the front screen as B-9 whirred toward John.

"Stress free? You call life and death stress free? What kind of adventures have you been on before we were predestined to cross paths?"

"Something not as simple as love and a desire to rent some place." Maureen said. "Complicated, sophisticated, dark, grizzly, and horrifying."

"And terrifying." Penny said.

"Some of it is beautiful." Don said. "I will give it that."

"Me too," Maureen snickered.

Suddenly the ship fell forward jostling everyone forward.

"Warning! Waring!" B-9 warned. "We are being tractor beamed into a craft."

"REMAIN CALM, WE ARE INSPECTING YOUR VEHICLE FOR ILLEGAL CONTRABAND, ILLEGAL WILDLIFE, AND ILLEGAL PLANT LIFE."

Locksmith shrieked digging into the chair.

"Everyone, to the storeroom!" Maureen announced.

Locksmith stumbled to his feet landing with a crash then Don grasped him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up as Locksmith gave out a renewed shriek. The door to the crew's room was closed then Don threw the man in the animal room. Debbie the Bloop was surrounded by the peeping chicks as Locksmith flung himself against the wall panting with a tremble and B-9 moved himself to the corner of the room across from the man.

"We're doomed!" Locksmith cried. "Doomed! DOOMED!"

Don put his back against the wall and watched as the light illuminated from beneath the door. A large rounded object came out with a bright blue glowing piece around the pitch black lens. Don was scanned then the head flew toward toward the other side of the room then the blue light illuminated from the center of the head then turned to red at first contact. Locksmith shrieked as his eyes flew open.

"ILLEGAL FLORA!" The head raised up and four claws retreated out of the orb. "Prime Directive has been breached!"

Locksmith ducked out of the line of fire.

"Evidence will be neutralized!"

B-9 sent a jolt of electricity after the flying orb that missed as it changed in every direction.

"Ninny!" Locksmith cried. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I am trying!" B-9 replied.

Don crashed forward on to the orb then took out his pocket knife and stabbed into the fine long edges of the orb.

"I am trying harder!" Don slid off the panel. "Take this!" he punched into the wiring. "And that! And this-Are these blood vessels?"

"That is a organic machine," B-9 reported. "Warning! Do NOT shove your fist in!"

Don opened his fist then grinned looking toward B-9

"I got GLOVES!" Don yanked his arm in to the machine then yanked it out and fell to the ground with a scream.

Locksmith shrieked as the machine rolled his way then the center of the machine glowed red and so did the older man's eyes. Locksmith fell down to the ground then landed as if all the strings above him had been cut off. Don came over to the man's side then checked for a pulse. Don sighed in relief lowering his head don. B-9 wheeled out of the room then came up front watching as the craft entered the bright gray starship. B-9's sensors indicated the interior of the starship was problematic and full of cables that resembled thick roots including pipes.

Don slapped the side of Locksmith's face, in a attempt to wake him up, only getting little to no response. Don frowned then picked him up sliding him on to his shoulder and came out of the room. Locksmith was dropped on a chair then he slouched forward crashing his forehead on the table. Locksmith raised his head up with a groan and slouched in the chair, his eyes struggling to open, a tint of red in the center of his eyes that was visible for a moment then it faded.

"The scout is gone!" Don looked around. "But, we're are being tugged somewhere."

The Robinsons joined Don then John and Maureen exchanged a glance.

"Let's slip out of their grip," Maureen said. "Don, did you install the material that I asked?"

"Uh huh," Don said. "Should be able to get out of the way and head toward the nearest planet that is just a hour away."

"Maureen, what material did you find on Afterstep?" John asked.

"Just something that disturbed a force field that Penny and I found." Maureen said. "It should break the grip."

"And we're free!" Don announced as the ship jostled to the side fleeing the larger ship. "This experimental interference field is working well! Uh, Professor? How about you do the honors with the self defense mechanism."

"You installed what I found?" John asked.

"I take everything you find, John." Maureen said. "You never know what the oddities we find these days can do for us."

Maureen slid a leveler out and the top half of the ship retracted then released a large cannon that flew after the approaching ship.

"How did you get a cannon into the top half?" John asked.

"You found a cannon?" Will asked.

"B-9 and Don's help." Maureen replied. "While you were playing racquet ball a week ago with the children."

"How come no one told me that something as cool as that was in the ship?" Will asked.

"It was at a battleground," John said. "A very abandoned one. And you do get stuck into things I told you not to get into."

"Which is why we didn't tell you." Maureen said.

"You think I was going to get my head stuck in _that_?" Will pointed over his shoulder.

"Remember the railing that you got your head stuck in a few months-" Judy started.

"I get it!" Will said. "Let's not talk about that."

The shuttle threw three cannons back at the ship causing it to pause and remain in idle as the cannons rolled further inside of the ship leaving crackling wiring and exposed pipes. The space shuttle flew toward the planet becoming distant to the starship's sensors then became a small flickering flare that dived into the atmosphere of the planet and everyone was strapped in for the landing as Don struggled to make a controlled crash.


	22. A troublesome landing

Two weeks in flight after making their getaway had came and went just like that fleeing from their would be captors. Each day that crept back from the Robinsons, they watched from the back window as the giant starship grow smaller before their eyes. It was almost as if the ship was in idle mode and the crew of the ship inside were determining how to best remove the cannons without damaging the ship and it's systems even further. It became a distant specter once they were flying through the atmosphere of the planet. The shuttle crashed with a loud roar into the landscape and the family grasped on to their seatbelts.

Locksmith was bound in his bed by transplanted velcro straps keeping him during the descent down. Debbie was in the same closet as before with a impromptu seat belt strapped around her waist as the shuttle shook from side to side in a violent manner. The Robinsons were in their safety chairs that had been forged from the crashed ship in their crew room waiting for the landing to end. Don looked on toward the cliff edge ahead then spotted a large cluster of trees ahead.

_A chance!_

Don veered the ship in the direction of the trees over the screaming of the Robinsons.

"Hold on to your butts!"

Don braced himself for the landing and squeezed his eyes shut. The shuttle crested against the large trees and the branches with a loud thud. The ship became still and everyone was holding their breath. Soon, one at a time, the family began to open their eyes and _breathe_. Breathing was good. Don was the first of the crew to unbuckle then hurl himself toward the back end of the craft shouting, "Debbie! Are you alright?"

"Everyone okay?" Maureen asked.

"A little out of breath," Judy said. "Asides to that; just fine."

Will went to the door, once sliding into his uniform, spacesuit, helmet, then slid it aside.

"Will! Be careful!" Penny said.

"It's pretty thick." Will said, stepping through the secondary doorway then closed the door behind him and smiled with a wave. "I'll be fine."

He carefully navigated through the tree bark and traveled through the area. He climbed further up the trees then came to a pause looking out through the space ahead of him seeing a entire forest laying beneath the cliff. Will clung a arm along a long tree branch staring at it in awe. He stared at in awe admiring the landscape and the path that lead out of the large crater. Locksmith stumbled out of the craft then crashed on to a tree branch with a cry. Will turned away from the forest line then spotted the older man in a new spacesuit left clinging on to a tree branch with a tremble.

"Are you okay, Doctor Locksmith?"

"Perfect, my dear boy. A little frightened is all."

Will turned away then came after the older man.

"You can relax." Will said, soothingly. "We're in a tree and all there is tree branches."

Locksmith opened his eyes then looked down.

"Oh sweet heavens!" Locksmith closed his eyes. "I am scared!"

"Take my hand and I will guide you to the ground." Will said.

Locksmith flailed his hand out then Will caught it with a tremble then guided the man out through the pathway made by the trees. The other members of the family came out of the ship then hopped down onto the edge then walked off. A sudden crack came from behind John then Will and Locksmith froze in their tracks.

Will looked down toward the tree branch spotting the front half that he was on was ready to fall. Maureen turned away from John with widened eyes facing the young boy. John held his hand out in a pause formation then stopped Maureen from going after the boy.

"Ww-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what was that?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

"What was it, what was it, what was it?"

John lowered his hand then beckoned the young boy on.

"It was the trees. Go slowly. We are going to get out of here."

Locksmith's eyes opened then he shrieked and stumbled back falling into the crook of a tree.

"Be careful, son." John said. "Careful."

Will looked down toward the frightened older man then looked on toward his parents and back toward the older man digging his fingers into the tree.

"I will." Will turned his attention upon his father then began to go on.

The tree staggered down then Will stayed still.

"Sanctuary!" Locksmith shrieked bolting into the tree.

Will's eyes were fixated on his family.

"I'm coming, Will." John said. "This will be over in five minutes."

"Really?"

"Really."

John climbed up the tree then navigated his way through tree finding for weak points by putting his boot on the ground and seeing if it gave away further. The Robinsons's hearts were racing watching with certain tension as the marine climbed through. John edged closer and closer toward Will then reached a hand out for him. Will embraced his father then there was a small crack beneath them.

It was completely still for a singular moment. John's eyes slightly widened then they ran as the tree started to fall. Will was shoved off the edge then grasped on to a spare tree root over his mothers scream. And John bolted into the large hole in the tree over the screaming coming from the older man and held on to long vines growing from the walls. Locksmith shrieked as the tree rolled down letting go of the shuttle craft that came to a pause at the edge battered and cracked all over behind it.

Locksmith was holding on to a natural made handle from the wall as he continued to shriek. John watched as the scenery outside rolled and briefly became blocked by the foliage over the sound of trees falling loudly, the sound of tree bark breaking with a sharp crack, then closed his eyes bracing for the secondary crash. The tree came to a pause and the men were panting. John was halfway out of the hole and halfway in, puzzled, blinking as he saw to his astonishment a large moose staring at him munching on grass. He looked over spotting the older man clinging on to the handle staring at him fright.

"Doctor," John said. "We've stopped now."

"Have we really stopped out of danger?"

"Yes."

"Ah, thank heavens!" The older man relaxed. "Are you alright?"

John looked down then spotted a trail of blood.

"I have a puncture wound from the crash."

The older man leaped over him then scanned him.

"Hmmm." The older man's frightened demeanor was gone replaced by a calm and professional demeanor. "Minor by the looks of it. Does it hurt to breathe?"

"No." John shook his head.

"Then lift yourself up."

"We don't know if this planet has acceptable oxygen." John said. "I could die."

Locksmith slid up his own helmet then took in a breath and exhaled then grinned.

"Oxygen rich." Locksmith said. "No need to fear, oxygen is here!"

Locksmith slid off the gear then tore of a long black sleeve then helped the man out of the tree hole and laid him down.

"Thank you." John said.

He took off his jacket then the younger man's gear was slid off with care.

"This should stop the bleeding for the time being. " Locksmith applied the black sleeve against the injury. "It is only a minor wound."

"Is it deep?" John winced.

"Not deep," Locksmith applied pressure to the wound.

"Phew." John was relieved.

"It shall be fine in a few moments."

John raised a brow.

"Not a long term injury to be worried about, is it?"

"Not at all." Locksmith assured then John lowered his brow and winced.

"That is good news." John said. "Shit. It stings."

Locksmith looked over spotting the distant figures of the family coming down the cliff using the natural made cliff.

"On the bright side, we will be having visitors and a doctor with the necessary medical equipment to treat your wound."

"They are okay?" John asked.

Locksmith nodded, curtly.

"Fine, but are likely frightened about your well being." The older man patted on his shoulder. "Rest, dear John." was added with a smile. "You are in safe hands."

"Doctor. . ." John started.

"Yes?" Locksmith said.

"Two weeks ago, that droid machine stared you and gave a beam of light into your eyes." John said. "Could that be connected to your stomach troubles? Did that crash make it worse?"

"It is kidney stones," Locksmith assured. "Hardly connected at all." He shook his head. "And no, it did not."

Assured, his heart returning to a regular heart beat, John fell asleep against the tree log across from the tree that was left on the side.

Locksmith leaned against the wooden log grasping against his stomach, lowering his head down, clenching on to the tree bark.

"The pain. . . the pain."


	23. surveying the situation

Maureen, Don, and Locksmith surveyed the totalled shuttle discarded on the ground. Across from them set below was the encampment.

"How are we going to lift the craft down?" Don asked. "Because I am not going to make this long of a trek up and down the hill every day for spare parts."

"B-9 can lift the tug the shuttle." Locksmith suggested.

"Can not." Robot said.

"Can too!" Locksmith said.

"Not unless it has been emptied." B-9 replied.

"We can do that." Maureen said.

"Where do you wish for the shuttle to be left?" B-9 asked.

"Beneath the cliff, B-9." Maureen said. "We will have the shelter ready in a little over a hour."

"Affirmative." B-9 said.

"Don, get Penny and Will. We are going to get this emptied. Judy can be left with her patient."

* * *

A hour after the team bound effort was started, the family was standing around gathered from the shuttle. Maureen was observing in the damage of the craft from top to bottom with B-9's help in lifting the craft up from the ground then it was slid back down where it landed with a thud. Maureen walked away from the shuttle then looked toward it.

"If we use the 3-D printer to generate most of the equipment needed to repair the hulls, we could be out of here in a few months. And we need to do some mining."

"Mining?" Penny asked. "Why?"

"We are out of the material to generate the necessary pieces." Maureen said.

"Mining. Makes us sound that we are in the wild west." Don said. "Now, we are really in the space wild west."

"Do we have material to make protective suits for the mining process?" Judy asked.

"I made sure to stock up the space van for that direct purpose." Maureen replied with a smile. "Before we launched."

"That is a lot of preparation," Don said. "Are you sure that you are not psychic?"

"You have to expect the unexpected when it comes to colonizing the stars," Maureen said. "We will start mining tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Much, much, much later, Don, Judy, and Maureen went out to the nearest lake while John was still recovering from the wounds. John had decided that he rather go swimming when he was well and whole again. Their companion, the older doctor, was playing a game of chess against the younger boy staring at the chess set and glancing back up toward the older man. The family laughed then let them be.

Maureen was the first of the group, after testing it with the equipment, to jump in off a cliff and do a cannonball. Water splattered on the group. Judy came to the edge looking over the edge staring down at the water. She looked back to what happened months ago. Taking Will's place to get the necessary equipment. A part of her screamed not to jump in without thinking. Don joined her side then put a hand on the side of her arm then she looked toward him.

"Want to jump together? I heard working over trauma starts with doing things with other people or making a better memory over it."

"Not bad of a idea, Don."

Penny did a pencil post as she dived into the water and inexplicably left little of a splash.

"How did she do that?"

Penny bobbed back into the surface then waved back at them.

"She was on the water track before we went to Alpha Centauri."

"It's cool here!" Penny said.

"Are you sure that she doesn't secretly have a cone head?" Don asked.

"I am sure." Judy replied. "How do-how do we start?"

"Well, Prince Robinson, we take five steps back, run to the edge, and take each other's hand then jump."

"Princess West, that is scandalous!"

"Scandelous as lifting a skirt?" He grinned. "I am all in if you are."

"I am in." Judy said.

They walked back five feet from the edge of the cliff then they started running and leaped off. Judy outreached her hand and took Don's hand. They crashed into the water then bobbed back up to the surface. Don squirted Judy at the face with water. Judy squirted back at him then they began to splash back at each other in a fit of cackling and laughter. Maureen looked on, brightly, with a smile.

* * *

It was three weeks later did Penny and Will go fishing with the older man at a lake while B-9 was taken along by the adults to find a place to begin the mining. Locksmith was uncharacteristically silent, only coming to a pause every so often, leaning against a tree, clenching at his stomach, lowering himself briefly as the siblings were walking on ahead of him.

He resumed following after them with a considerable lag.

The children paused at the edge of the lake then looked at the gap and turned toward him.

"Uh, Doctor Locksmith?" Penny was by his side in a moment's notice as he started to fall. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Horrible." Locksmith shook his head.

"Will, come over here and help me," Penny said.

"Easy there," Will worm holed over to Locksmith's side then put a hand on the man's back as he helped him further toward a boulder.

"Ah, thank you, dear Will, dear Penny," Locksmith said.

The older man sighed.

"Is your stomach still aching?" Penny asked.

"It's worse than it was yesterday." Locksmith replied.

"How worse?" Will asked.

"I can feel the knots in my stomach." Locksmith asked.

"How does it feel sitting down?" Will asked.

"Ah, calmer." Locksmith said. "I am sorry, children, to be a downer during your activity."

"You are not such a downer, Doctor Locksmith." Penny replied. "In fact, you are bringing some good spice to this adventure."

"It would be very boring with nothing to stimulate us." Will agreed. "So you are not a spoil sport."

"You are the opposite of that." Penny said then pointed toward the empty space. "You are just here."

"Don't apologize." Will said. "It's not your fault."

Penny and Will put their backpacks down then unfolded their fishing poles. They helped the other man into the set up chair then sat beside him in their chairs, put the worms on the fishing hooks, then prepared the large box beside them by pressing a button and it expanded. Locksmith stared in awe then looked up toward them in curiosity. They flung their fishing lines away then waited for fish to bite. There was some groans from the older man several minutes in as he leaned forward, wincing, grasping on his stomach.

"You are getting worse." Penny said.

"I will be fine." Locksmith replied. "It is only a stomach ache. It will go away."

"That's the longest stomach ache I have seen," Will noted.

"Why were you separated from your family, Doctor Locksmith?" Penny asked.

"A desperate man made a deal with the Devil and made a entire station break apart. Explode, most exactly." Locksmith corrected. "I tried to stop him. I failed."

"What happened back there?" Penny asked.

"The others were at the ship while Pellie, Billy, Debbie and B-9 and I went into escape pods." Locksmith explained. "My dear friend wanted to go after me, to join me, against everything that was being thrown at him. When he is determined, everything goes his way, it bends to his every whim."

"You mean, he fights for it." Penny said.

"I was afraid it would hurt him this time around." Locksmith admitted.

"You _do_ care about him." Penny said.

The older man nodded, his gaze fixated on the surface of the lake, slowly.

"He is the only person in the galaxy who makes me think that I am wrong about people." Locksmith replied.

"Never really happens back on your home planet?" Penny asked.

"Hardly." Locksmith explained. "So I made the decision for him to stay and us to go."

"How did he take it?" Penny asked.

Will looked over from his perch beside the older man toward him.

"I didn't get a chance to see." Locksmith admitted.

"If he cared about you just as you did for him; he must be really upset that you're gone." Will said.

"I don't know how I could have lived with myself if I had taken him from his family." Locksmith asked. "Billy wouldn't be happy and neither would I. We had a sample of that experience in a space pod to Earth because of Mr Zalto."

"A alien that looks like a devil?" Will asked.

"No, **THE** Devil!" He turned toward the boy.

"Oh." Was all Will said.

"I sensed him," Locksmith said. "First time I knew I was feet away from the Devil."

"Did you get to talk to him?" Penny asked.

"No." Locksmith replied. "I did not."

"I got a fish!" Will cried.

"This alien fish must be attracted to noise!" Locksmith announced. "Reel it in, my dear boy! Reel it in!"

The duo watched in anticipation as the teenager reeled in the flopping fish out of the lake then watched it frantically swing back and forth in a desperate bid to escape. A bid that went for nothing as it was dropped into the box then the fishing line was thrown back out into the lake over the laughter of the group. Afar, Don and Judy were seated side by side fishing in their part of the lake and Don was glaring, incredulously, toward the children's direction as they got fish after fish.

* * *

"Don, did you say anything to Smith before you landed with him?" John asked.

It was nightfall on the planet that they were stranded on. Judy and Don froze staring back at the marine. Judy looked toward don. And the rest of the family had retired for the night after having a good meal of fish.

"About what?" Don asked. "Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong?"

The couple stared at him.

"About his identity." Maureen said. "Anything, that could give him the idea that admitting his identity would be a bad one?"

"I did-" Don said. "Well, oh. . . No wonder he is so determined on staying under that persona."

"Don," John said. "what did you say to him?"

Don puckered his lips.

"Don." Maureen said.

"I may have said I would have voted him out to be airlocked out." Don said

They groaned at once, Maureen dropping her head into her hands, John leaned back into his chair rubbing his forehead.

"He is never going to admit." John said

"I didn't know at the time that he was a alternate version!" Don protested.

"None of us did." Maureen said. "We can play along until he realizes that we know."

"Make him think that we still don't know?" Judy asked. "That is kind of cruel."

"That is actually kind of funny." John said. "Grandkids will get a kick out of this. If we ever do have any."

"Good point." Don said then started to chuckle. "It would."

The Robinsons burst into laughter that eased away the tension in the air.


	24. Warning! Warning!

A gray craft with a orange secondary theme hovered in the orbit of the planet that the Robinsons were stranded on for the time being. It flew further and further toward the planet breaking through layers of the atmosphere. It was dark when it came to view as the Robinsons were picking out constellations at a time and Locksmith was resting in his bed feeling quite unwell. Debbie sat by Locksmith's side while B-9 was set beside the blazing fire observing the family with his sensors out.

B-9 turned in the direction of the blazing meteor show and bobbed his helm up in alarm.

The craft went a considerable distance away from the shuttle.

"Warning!" B-9 announced. "Space craft has landed on the planet!"

The Robinsons bolted up to their feet then fled into their shuttle and B-9 cleaned up the fire pit by splashing water upon it until it was no more.

B-9 rolled on then stayed there on patrol as the Robinsons peeked out of the windows.

* * *

"Alright," Maureen started that morning as she stood between the doorways with her back to the outside. "Time to start another day of mining!"

"How much more mining do we need to do?" Will asked.

"Just a couple more weeks." Maureen assured. "Then we can get off this planet and resume our search for Alpha Centauri."

"Heavens! A few more weeks on this planet!" Locksmith whined. "Oh no! Oh heavens no!"

"You can stand a few more weeks." Will said. "We aren't being chase by that space patrol people since we are planet side."

"It could be worse," John agreed. "We might be in some big trouble if we go out there with you."

Locksmith faced the Robinsons then noticed as they were slowly loosing color before his eyes as their clothing was turning gray as was the space shuttle. All except for Don, Penny, and Will. Robot remained in technicolor to the older man's bright blue eyes. The older man paled then lowered his gaze and sat down into the chair then slumped.

"My presence is dooming this expedition. You're going to leave me behind, aren't you?"

"No, no, no." Judy shook her head. "We have been working on a secret compartment for you to rest in while the ship is being scanned."

Locksmith bobbed his head up in surprise.

"Over there," Will said then slid the panel beside the refrigerator opened.

"We'll keep you there should we find ourselves being captured by a tractor beam." Maureen said. "It has been reinforced with the material that we found on Afterstep. It had blocked Robot's sensors in the botany section of the crashed ship."

"I-oi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i I don't know what to say." Locksmith said.

"You don't have to say anything," Judy put a hand on the side of his shoulder. "All you have to do is believe in us."

"I do with my heart." Locksmith smiled putting his hand on her hand.

"How is your stomach this morning?" Judy asked.

"Bad day." Locksmith leaned forward. "Oww. Feels like it is . . . oh heavens, I am suffering. I haven't eaten in daaays!"

Maureen and John exchanged a glance then turned their attention upon Judy.

"We will find a way for you to eat," Penny assured him. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope you believe in that, my dear child." Locksmith said. "Because I want to."

"Doctor Locksmith, how about you and the children go exploring in the tunnels of the mine?" Maureen offered. "It will keep your mind off your stomach for a time. There are even some tunnels that were made naturally on the planet."

"That is a good idea," John said. "It can work. We went after a terrorist who ran for hours and forgot about the pain that we were in. I did, at least."

"It is worth a try." Don said.

"Indeed," Locksmith chimed. "Woe is me. Woooe is me. Maybe a good walk will make me feel better."

"It will." Will said.

Locksmith slid out of the wrap around table then helped up to his feet by the young boy by his side.

"B-9, you can stay. Nothing could be possibly wandering those tunnels." Locksmith twirled a hand in the air. "And possibly would not be capable of doing me a favor by electrocuting me to death! The indignity of being rid of pain that way! The indignity!"

Will and Penny laughed as they followed him out then the door closed behind them.

"Should we tell him that he can write down his wish for end of life terms?" Don asked.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," John said. "Giving up isn't in his cards."

"How do you know that?" Maureen said.

"It's a gut feeling." John looked out the window toward the man being helped standing up by the children. "He isn't going to leave us now on Murf. Besides, we are awfully close to leaving the planet."

"Close." Maureen said with a nod.

"Don, could you do a favor and listen for the sound of trouble at the cavern?" John asked. "I know this is a lot to ask-"

"No biggy." Don shook his hand. "This is the best kind of babysitting I have been asked to do."

"Are we going to do the mining tomorrow then?" Judy asked.

"If they are at it for several hours." John said. "That is the case. Let's go tend to the hydroponic garden. It'll be fun!"

"You are having too much fun with being a house bound husband," Maureen said in amusement.

"I like this state of life." John said as he descended down the stairs to the craft. "I only have to go to war when it comes to my family." he turned toward Maureen. "Not for country."

John went out after Don did.

"Patriot." Maureen rolled her eyes with a grunt.

"He is trying." Judy said.

Maureen closed her eyes, momentarily, then turned her attention on to Judy.

"I am scared if we get to Alpha Centauri that he is going to enlist into the military behind my back." Maureen said.

"That's okay." Judy said. "Because I feel the same way. Much as I like to get there. . ."

"You don't want the worse to happen," Maureen said.

"Losing them to their work is worse than not having them at all." Judy said.

"Are you coming?" John poked his head out. "There is _hundreds_ of new weeds invading the potato field!"

The women laughed as John bolted out of the doorway then they went after him.


	25. A mess of emotions

The small group arrived to the tunnel. Penny picked up a torch then lit on fire. She lead the charge on into the tunnel then they followed her down into the mine. Will looked around as Locksmith held on to the boy's shoulder looking around with one hand clenching on to his stomach.

They paused in the middle of the trek as they got deeper into the mine that had transitioned into a natural made tunnel. The older man frowned at the sound of two other stomachs grumbling at once. With little provocation, he picked off berries off his figure and dropped them into a pile on the ledge beside him. Once he were done with that, he slid the raspberries into his hand and faked a cough drawing their attention.

"Treats, my dears?"

"Oh, Doctor Locksmith!" Penny said. "You didn't have to."

"Au contraire, I did." Locksmith grinned. "Have some. I have enough for everyone."

"Aren't you hungry?" Will asked.

"Not anymore." Locksmith said. "I have little appetite."

"We are going to fix that," Will said. "Somehow, but we will."

"Will is a very strong word," Locksmith said. "My dear children, don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I can keep this promise." Will said as he popped a raspberry into his mouth. "I know that I can."

Locksmith smiled and watched as the children ate the large catch of berries. Locksmith shrieked then stumbled back.

"Oh no! Nooo! Nooo!"

"Doctor Locksmith-" Will turned then dropped was left of the raspberries.

Penny turned her attention on to what was ahead of them.

"Oh hell."

A large creature with a red glowing head and slices of a furnace grill stood out against the dark. Penny dropped the torch with a thud then they began to run in the dark heading for the exit of the tunnel. The creature chased after them firing blast after blast that struck the walls. They sprinted for the opening of the tunnel. Locksmith collapsed to the ground then turned and faced the oncoming creature as the children ran on without him. He shrieked, cowering, shielding himself then Will came back and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

From outside of the tunnel, Don heard their screams then went to the detonator and watched for them with his hand on the handle. Will and Penny came out supporting the man up to his feet with a limp.

"No need to fear, your badass princess is here to kill the dragon!"

Don smacked down the detonator as they crashed to the ground and a loud roar erupted from the mine.

The older man panted then lifted himself up as the children began to prop themselves up.

"Are you okay, Will?" Penny asked.

"I am okay." Will said. "You?"

"Fine." Penny said.

"Ah, thank you, Don." Locksmith said. "You're a life saver."

Don grinned.

"Glad you think so, Doc." Don helped the man up to his feet. "It's all in the days work of being a wandering princess."

Locksmith's eyes flashed open.

"If you call yourself a princess then I am a tall dragon!"

"And Will is the monk who is writing down all my valiant tales against alien dragons," Don said.

"Have you met a talking dragon before?"

"No, wait. Don't tell me that there are talking dragons."

"Gravely, it seems to be the case."

"So, their mouths move?"

"Indeed."

"When they talk?"

"Humanoid dragons, humanoid dragons."

"So, Malificent?"

"Who is . . . Malificent?"

"A woman with horns and wings from Sleeping Beauty. You might call it Morning Head."

"With the head of a dragon?"

"No."

Locksmith shook his head.

"Then no."

Don was silenced as he was staring at the older man in confusion and shock.

"Doctor Locksmith," Penny said. "Let's go throw some pebbles."

"Sounds pleasant." Locksmith walked past the man heading after the children.

"All in a days work of slaying a alien robot." Will said.

Don slid his jaw up and his brows lowered.

"YOU MEAN A LITERAL DRAGON head ON A HUMAN BODY?" Don turned toward the older man

Locksmith paused then turned toward the younger man.

"Yes." Locksmith replied with a smirk. "Princess West."

Locksmith turned away then walked on.

"Then that makes me a literal Disney princess with Debbie." Don said in realization then began to stroll back toward the shuttle.

* * *

Locksmith and the children arrived to a lake then found themselves a collection of pebbles. They picked up pebble after pebble then began to throw them on to the surface of the water and watched them go off. Locksmith watched aside on a wooden log behind them. He picked up some pebbles then tossed them from afar and the children laughed at how far his pebble flew on past them.

Their laughter was so infectious enough to summon grins. The hour at the lake waned by Locksmith as the pain in his throat and stomach worsened. His eyes flashed open at the introduction of a old familiar feeling. A strange feeling came through his gut. It was the unmistakable gut feeling that he had only got a few times in his life and they were not often. It registered in his head as he looked aside. The feeling of the end. He lifted himself up then began to wander away.

"Doctor Locksmith, where are you going?"

"To the shuttle." Locksmith said.

"Do you need help?" Penny asked.

"I can do this, my dear girl." Locksmith assured. "Your heart is in the right place."

"See you later." Penny said.

"See you," Locksmith said with a wave and a small smile. "Later."

Will picked up a pebble then tossed it into the distance.

"Penny," Will said. "What if we find the help that he needs if we get to those people who chase us here?"

"That would be ironic." Penny said. "A very good case of it."

"And incredibly light." Will agreed. "It would be nice to have allies for a change."

"I got a feeling that if we get allies then we will be heading to Alpha Centauri." Penny said. "The best kind of allies."

"And school." Will said. "Do you miss that?"

"Not really." Penny said. "School is part of civilization."

"And so are other kids." Will said. "I guess it is not so bad to go back to school with that in mind."

"It isn't." Penny agreed. "The best part is that you get to make friends that you can keep."

Will laughed then tossed his pebble afar.

"A lot of friends that aren't separated from me by thousands of light years." Will said. "That I won't miss about living in space."

"Me too." Penny tossed hers afar. "Me too."

* * *

Locksmith walked through the treeline going further until he were out of their peripheral vision going further from the direction of the space shuttle. He continued trudging forward as it grew darker around him looking from side to side. Locksmith tripped over a tree root then fell to his feet then slid himself over to his back with a groan. His stomach felt so full.

If this was how it felt to be producing life in a woman's stomach during pregnancy, he pitied them. The actions of the women that he had been fortunate to give a ultra sound over were all indicators that they were blissfully happy with the development of a human being made inside of them. He slid further under a tree then collapsed and curled himself into a ball. His eyes squeeze shut and waited for the end in the noisy dark.

He heard the familiar sound of treads rolling after him then come to a screeching halt.

"I need your help." B-9 said.

Locksmith sighed then lifted himself up from underneath the tree and frowned.

"My stomach isn't well. . ." Locksmith said. "Who is the one who needs the help?"

"A new visitor." B-9 replied. "They are trapped in the mine."

"The mine-" His blue eyes widened. "Ninny! They were _meant_ to be trapped."

"If we help them out of their pickle then we stand a chance at getting someone with power and motive to help us get home." B-9 explained.

"Help me up." Locksmith requested. "Please."

B-9 held out a claw then helped the old man up to his feet.

"Take a ride on me, old buddy." B-9 said.

Locksmith was carefully guided on to B-9's back then he slumped forward With a uneasy feeling plaguing his mind.

B-9 rolled on.

* * *

It was dark in the tunnel with little sound and damaged equipment for the creature. The ultra sonic communication was gone before their claws. Were they ever going to return? The alien robot wasn't sure but doubted that the newcomer would come back.

Suddenly, they heard rocks being shuffled aside then light poured upon the trapped alien robot. The alien robot tilted their head seeing the older man before their visor scowling. Before Locksmith's eyes, the creature became highlighted in color and the bright helm turned to a alarming red. Locksmith grinned.

"You're right, booby!" Locksmith said. "They can help us!"

"They are in color?" B-9's helm bobbed up.

"Yes," Locksmith nodded, rapidly, yet excitedly throwing his hands up. "they are!"

"This is incredible, Doctor Smith." B-9 said. "I did not expect them to play a part in going home."

"Neither did I!" Smith said. "Oh dear. My stomach feels worse than how this started."

"Can you continue plowing him out of the tunnel?" B-9 asked.

"We have been at this for several hours," Smith said. "One more hour can't hurt."

"If your back doesn't really give out." B-9 replied.

His bright blue eyes flashed open.

"BAH HUM BUG!"

Smith resumed in throwing away the rock with steady speed and care.

* * *

Forty-nine minutes later, featuring the duo trading barbs, the older man hunched over and fell to the side with a groan. Robot resumed in freeing the organic machine tossing rock after rock over his chassis. The alien machine slid out of the rubble then walked on all fours, similar to a gorilla, staring at the environmental machine. A red light extracted out of the head then scanned B-9 from helm to treads. The light retreated from B-9 back into the helm of the alien machine. The alien machine changed in a matter of moments before B-9's sensors.

The four robot arms slid into each other gaining a spiral like theme to them as the arm sockets moved to the front half of the chest, their head became a v-shaped cradle for the circular smooth and bubble shaped red head within it with a grill above it, a neck collar formed along beneath the head with a light gray panel highlighting over the chest compartment and had long humanoid legs.

"You are welcome." B-9 replied then held out a can of motor oil and a rag. "Be a pal and do a favor; clean me."

The strange alien robot complied then cleaned off the rust and the dirt decorating B-9's figure. B-9 oooed and aaawed at the thorough clean up with his long black arms extended throwing in requests to be dug in further in the clean up. The alien robot continued this for roughly a hour until the task was completed. Then with a clack of the red claws, the rag and the motor oil was gone. B-9 turned toward the alien robot then toward it.

"Protect him, please." B-9 said. "I appreciate you being a friend in this troubling time for him."

The alien robot tilted their bobbed but cradled head.

"I do not have the medical sensors to determine what is happening in his stomach."

The alien robot pointed toward Smith.

"Despite what he has done in the past," B-9 whirred toward the older man. "He has made up for it." he turned back toward alien robot. "A eternity in a time loop."

The alien robot turned toward Smith.

"Does this compute?"

The alien robot lowered their helm.

"Good." B-9 replied. "Don't let him out of your sight."

The alien robot twirled their helm.

"Thank you." B-9 whirred away then rolled on.

The alien robot stood over the slumped figure of the Earth man this way for several hours at a time.

* * *

"Where is your friend?" John asked, once B-9 returned to the campsite.

"He is taking a nap." B-9 explained.

"Where?" John asked.

"With my friend." B-9 said.

"What friend?" Will asked. "There is only us and . . ."

"I call him Rodney." B-9 said.

"Who is Rodney?" Penny asked.

"Just the alien that you trapped this morning." B-9 replied. "And I freed them."

"Where did you leave them?" Maureen said.

"At the tunnel." B-9 said.

"B-9, you stay." John said. "Don, Judy, and I will get him. . . if you like to be part of the charge, Maureen, I won't mind."

"Retrieving people is your specialty," Maureen wiggled her spoon back at John. "I am in the specialty of making things."

"Hmm, okay." John said. "Suit yourself. We might have a friend or a enemy when we get back. I am hoping a friend."

Judy came back out with the medical kit.

"Let's go." Don said. "We got the doctor in the field!"

Don went after Judy taking along the laser pistol and the laser pistol belt that she handed off to him then Don followed.

* * *

The alien robot watched as the older man flung himself forward then began to flee from them unexpectedly in the dark. He sprinted ahead of the alien robot. The alien robot methodically walked after the older man with long range sensors set on him. He walked after the fleeing older man with consistently planned steps wasting no energy in chasing him.

The older man came to the center of the forest then fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground feeling something blocking his throat. He coughed at first, squeezing his eyes shut, facing toward the ground. Locksmith hacked, and hacked, and hacked feeling a rush of panic and fear and uncertainty with a struggle to breathe.

He looked up spotting the strange mechanical organism with a familiar head approaching him.

He smacked his fist against his chest.

"Hh-h-h-h-he-h-h-h-help me, you disastrous ninny!" Smith screamed with difficulty between the blockage. "Don-d-d-d-don't just stand there and do NOTHING!"

Smith coughed into his fist then lowered his gaze.

"Get this pain over with!" Smith demanded, clearly, as the alien creature began to draw closer then knelt down to his side. "Ppp-p-p-p-p-p-please!" The alien creature raised their claw above his chest. "spare me of this continued suffering."

A hard smack to the back sent the blockage out into his mouth and Smith collapsed to his chest with widened eyes. The alien robot slid the man on to his back over the older man's whimpering.

He could _breathe_, again. He had a moment of relief but his throat was soar and his stomach still ached. The newly sprouted object tasted like metal with smooth edges around the sphere bulb and a long connective tube down his throat that wasn't quite large as the blockage.

Smith struggled to scream as he felt a layer of metal crawl up and down his skin.

He started to cry, paralyzed, weak and helpless unable to move.

The three long silver claws grasped him by the hand.

They were silent in the mist of terror but there was one sentiment that eased him and caused him to relax.

Strange, how the man was crying despite being not alone. It didn't compute as their rescuer had said. _Why?_

The alien robot detected traces of fear, uncertainty, and anguish in the Earth man's mind.

He blacked out as the rounded device raised up then metal extended from its edges spreading out with the primary metal turning to long tubes that entered his veins and around his mouth similar to a oxygen mask. Within the following moments, it was engulfing him into a pod and the pod turned to brown. It became coated in grass within the next moment. The alien robot bobbed their helm up. The alien machine withdrew their claw and the small hole that had been made was gone in a matter of seconds.

They were staring down upon the unusual large mound, turning to their wild and untamed form, walking around, with four claws aimed toward it and their grill glowed red off and on as they surveyed the mound. The sensors of the alien machine indicated it was a long term stasis pod made of organic matter and metal.

_"Protect him," _the plea echoed in the alien's mind. _"Please."_

The alien machine raised up while looming over the rock keeping a eye out.

"Warning." came a familiar but more human and deep voice from the counterpart similar to B-9 that sharply contrasted against Robot's voice. "Alien life form is approaching."

They raised their long tube like arms and sent a wave of electricity that frightened off the life form.

The buck fled from the mound as the alien robot returned to their environmental changed form.

"Doctor Locksmith!" Don called. "Doctor!"

"Doctor Locksmith!" John called as they walked on past.

"Locksmith!" Judy called.

"Come out, come out, come out wherever the hell you are!" Don called.

"Dad, I feel that he isn't here." Judy said.

"We will search for one more hour," John said. "If we don't find them then we go home."

"We will find him." Don assured. "We found him without intending to. We will do that with him alive in the morning if we don't find him tonight."

"I hope he is." Judy said. "I just hope that he hasn't gone down deep enough that we can't find him and we find him as a corpse under a tree."

"We won't." John said, grimly. "We will find him as a bush. First bush we see is him."

"Doctor Locksmith!" Judy called as they grew distant. "Doctor Locksmith!"


	26. Still there

"Doctor Locksmith?" Will called. "Doctor Locksmith?"

Will was traveling through the area with B-9 and Penny by his side as they lurked through the area.

"B-9, your friend may be gone."

"I reject that assumption. We do not speculate."

"We haven't found his belongings," Penny piped up. "Or his skeletons. He could have been easily abducted."

"Not with Rodney on him." B-9 replied.

"It has been raining for two days," Will said. "He would have gotten lost searching for the shuttle and found somewhere to be."

"And it has been a complete week since we last saw him." Penny said. "Will. . ."

"If we find his remains then I will believe it." Will said.

"Rodney!" B-9 cried then wheeled on toward a tree.

"B-9!" Penny called. "Come back1"

Will and Penny jogged after the surprisingly fast wheeling environmental robot then were forced to a pause by the counterpart crashing to the ground blocking their passage. Will and Penny stepped back at the violent orange glowing tint. B-9's arms returned into his chest then he wheeled around scanning the area for the older man then began to call out for him.

"Doctor Locksmith!" B-9 called. "Doctor Locksmith!" B-9 wheeled toward his counterpart then smacked him against the nearest tree. "Alright, chum, where is my buddy?"

Rodney pointed down toward the ground.

"Dead?" B-9 asked.

"No."

"THEN WHERE IS HE?" B-9 roared, frantically.

"B-9, you're frightening him." Penny said.

B-9 rolled back then wheeled away as they could watch the rage beaming on and off his figure.

"He is here." Rodney replied.

Penny and Will exchanged a glance with widened eyes.

"It can talk in full words?" Will asked.

"Apparently." Penny said.

B-9 wheeled around toward Rodney.

"Yes, but, where?" B-9 asked.

"Here." Rodney pointed down.

"Elaborate." B-9 requested.

"Here." Rodney repeated.

"I told you to protect him."

"I have been."

"Well, then, where is he 'here'?"

"He is safe."

"And alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He is here."

B-9'S upper half twirled as he turned away from the counterpart with a loud and clear 'baaa' emulating the older man. B-9 flailed his arms in the air similar to how a exasperated and annoyed human would react. He put his claws along his side then sighed making a strange noise that emulated someone making a nose with their lips. B-9 turned toward Rodney.

"If we find out that you killed them then I will destroy you, Rodney." B-9 said. "Do you understand?"

Rodney's helm twirled within the container.

"Yes."

B-9 rolled on.

"He will not explain." B-9 said. "We must return."

Penny looked down toward the ground with a grimace then followed with Will back to the camp.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Penny wandered out of the shuttle carrying a backpack with a shovel.

"Where do _you_ think you're going?" West asked.

Penny turned toward the figure in the night.

"Making a sand castle?" Penny asked.

"With a shovel." Don asked, raising a brow with his arms folded. "I don't think so. Is this about Rodney?"

Penny pouted at first then sighed.

"Yes." Penny said.

"What's your idea?" Don asked.

"I think . . ." Penny shook her head. "it's crazy."

"Try me." Don said

"He is buried in a pod that dug itself into the ground."

"That is crazy." Don said,

"Told you." Penny sighed. "You are going to turn me in?"

Don raised a brow.

"Me?" He pointed toward his chest. "I am Don West the mechanic not Don West the snitch," he returned with a shovel and grinned. "Lead the way, explorer."

Don hopped out of the shuttle then joined her side.

"You are all in." Penny said.

"Hey, it's family quality time." Don said. "I haven't had that kind of family time since I was a kid trying to dig a tunnel to China and instead found remains of vikings."

"Your childhood is messed up." Penny laughed.

"At least I don't use it as a excuse for what I do!" Don said with a quiet laugh as they went further into the night and Penny laughed with him quietly.

Debbie the Bloop followed after them into the night.

* * *

Penny and Don arrived to the site in which Rodney hung over. They proceeded to dig dirt of the ground and toss it to the side going about for a steady hour. Don sighed then sat down alongside a tree staring at the remained unchanged section of ground. He looked over spotting there was a makeshift mound that was evidence of the combined effort by Don and Penny. After a few minutes they came back over to the digging spot. Penny took out a solar flashlight from the backpack and showed it over the ground.

"Not even a hole." Penny noted.

"There is some kind of alien producing dirt." Don said, his fingers grazing the grass. "How odd."

"That it is." Penny said. "I never seen anything like it."

Don looked up toward the flick of orange lighting.

"Neither has Rodney," Don said. "He hasn't done anything. He must have a fairly good reason."

"What reason could that be?" Penny asked.

"Waste of energy reasons," Don said.

"Whoever sent that ship probe could be capable of getting him out of whatever he is inside . . ." Penny said. "If he is inside a stasis pod of some sort it could account for him of being safe according to Rodney."

"That makes complete sense." Don said.

"Are we going to tell the others about this discovery?" Penny asked.

"Sure." Don said. "When the aliens responsible for this situation have come to this planet."

"When we were walking to the lake. . ." Penny said. "He stopped and stared at us."

"What kind of stare was he giving you?" Don asked, curiously, his brows hunching together.

"As if we were not in color." Penny said. "And I swear that I saw his heart breaking." she shook her head then looked up toward Don. "Isn't that odd?"

"Yes." Don said. "It is." Don looked up toward the resting creature. "Let's go back."

The duo turned away then walked on leaving Rodney behind and Debbie remained, quietly, then seated down on the tall mound.


	27. a second shuttle

"WARNING! WARNING! Alien shuttle headed this way! Warning!"

"Everyone inside!" Maureen ordered.

The family went inside of the craft except for Maureen who held a spear in one hand as she looked on. John noticed that she was the only one remaining inside. He tried to jam the door open but found the door refused to move when he noticed that she had put the spear in between the two door handles.

The family were in the kitchen watching the events begin to play out. B-9 was by her side with electricity cackling from his claws as the doors opened to the craft. A familiar woman in her fifties with short shoulder length hair that was beginning to gray came out of the craft with a sly smile facing the younger woman. Her fingers slid down the arch way of the shuttle then folded her arms. She had long sleeves to a unique spacesuit that draped to the ground that were lined in gold. She wore a sparkling pure silver tiara on her head lined in sapphires, gems, and jades.

"Like what I did with myself, Maureen?"

"You know as I do that is a exaggeration of your nature."

"You don't like it."

"I don't care for it. What is your name?"

"Jessica Harris."

"B-9." Maureen said.

"I detect deception."

"Enough is enough, Smith." Maureen's hands rolled into fists. "Tell me your name."

Harris looked toward the machine.

"I see that you got a replacement for Robot." Harris said.

Maureen's attention shifted from the machine then toward Harris.

"He found us." Maureen said. "Your name. Your real name."

"It's June Harris." Harris said.

"B-9. . ." Maureen said.

"She is being truthful." B-9 replied with his voice unable to hide the layers of disgust much longer. "You should have saved Doctor Smith instead of leaving him to die."

Harris raised her brows then toward the machine.

"You can talk in full sentences?" Harris asked in intrigue as she strolled toward the machine. "What kind of machine are you?"

"I am the kind where loyalty cannot be bought." B-9 said. "It can only be earned, and you do not deserve my loyalty." She began to frown at his reply. "Only my electrified power and your untimely destruction at my claws. _If_ you pose any harm."

"I liked it better when he said few words." Harris scowled then turned toward him. "My current residential friends likes you to hand over the illegal life form that you took from the last planet you were on."

"We don't have him." Maureen said.

"Our sensors say that you do. Don't be a drag, Maureen." Harris said. "They are willing to make as many trenches until they find it and this will be the first place they search."

"Let them." Maureen said. "We haven't seen him for a year. And we're not leaving without him."

"Why did you take a alien aboard your ship? You stay high and mighty about following the prime directive but this breaks it." Harris said. "Are you slipping, Maureen?" it was hard to tell if she were being concerned or being not real concern. All just a act, Maureen wagered. "Is the stresses of space really getting to you?"

Maureen kept herself together, against the odds, against the annoyance, against the taunting, against the monster outside her walls trying to chip away her shields.

"Why are you working with aliens?" Maureen asked.

"We have a beneficiary relationship." Harris said. "I get to be their de-facto-queen while they desperately search for her. After they find her, they will give me a ride to Alpha Centauri as a hitch hiker." Maureen observed the woman walking around her. And they are holding the Jupiter 2 in there until they find her." She pointed up in the sky. "Claim I share a striking resemblance to her," she snickered. "Flattering me."

"B-9." Maureen said.

"That is genuine." B-9 replied. "Does she call herself Queen Jessy? Mommy Jessy?"

"No? Why?" Harris tilted her head. "What kind of name is that?"

"Stay away from my family unit!" B-9 raged striking a bolt of electricity and she jumped back.

"I recommend you get going, June." Maureen said. "The man who can cool this machine down is gone and I can't speak on your behalf."

"If you hand over the life form, we are willing to hand over the ship." Harris said. "With certain conditions."

"And that is?" Maureen raised a brow.

"Return the engine to where it came from including the castaway that was aboard the Resolute. It is really causing a ruckus in this system. I can't do it. Robot refuses to do it. He keeps saying no even after all the torture that my people have put him through." She shook her head as she loudly spoke for everyone to hear. "Not at all in good shape to do anything. Weak and hurt but has some energy. Energy to be defiant instead of compliant. It doesn't need to be violent."

"Robot." Maureen said with widened eyes and covered her mouth heartbroken with tears and Will shrieked from within the shuttle.

"Geeeet OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" B-9 roared.

Harris looked over then sprinted away as he sent electricity after her. B-9 continued this until she were back inside the shuttle. The shuttle lifted up from the ground then flew on back into the sky from whence it came. Then B-9 lowered his long arms and sighed, leaning forward, allowing his arms to fall as he released a long pent up sigh.

Maureen opened the door to the craft then was embraced by her family and relief.

Don was the only one silent then their attention shifted on toward him as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that." Don said. "He is where Rodney is. He has been in a stasis pod this entire time."

B-9's helm bobbed up in alarm.

"Let's put a cork in that and let them dig in the landscape." Maureen said.

"Maureen, are you sure about letting them waste their time?" John asked.

"Gives us enough time to make a plan and have steps." Maureen said then she brightened up with glee then twirled her finger in a circle. "I have got the start of the plan swirling like rockets."

"Great!" Will said.

"Is this going to be one of your fun plans?" John asked.

"No," Maureen said with a shake of her head. "The most exciting one of all."

"Penny, Judy, get the chalkboard out." John said as B-9 rolled through the forest. "This should be entertaining."


	28. Steps

**Step 1.** Get to Rodney's ship. Get shuttle and ship airborne.

**Step 2.** Get Locksmith and Robot.

**Step 3.** Take care of Harris.

**Step 4.** Get to the Resolute.

**Step 5.** Get the prisoner.

**Step 6.** Help the prisoner and Robot.

**Step 7.** Negotiate to help get the rest of the colonists to Alpha Centauri.

**Step 8.** Return the engine and Robot.

**Step 9.** Help Locksmith and B-9 go home.

**Step 10.** Go home.

The Robinsons exchanged grins in the cavern that they were hiding.

"So," John said. "Are they done making trenches all over the place?"

Judy looked out in a fit of bemusement then turned her attention upon her father with B-9 across from her.

"Not even close." Judy said. "Advanced sensors and they can't find one man."

"Their sensors are having a glitch," Maureen said. "Shows how badly they need to update or replace their equipment."

"Very." Judy said. "If it's so advanced enough to plant a internal self-grown pod then why the glitches?"

"Because computer programs need to be maintained." Will said. "They are capable of mutating to adapt to their needs like humans and they get very messy as time goes on."

"Maureen," John said. "How are we going to get all of that done in one go?"

"If what Rodney has said about the planet is true and the rate that each lightning bolt strikes," John said. "Then we need to send in more than one bush there won't be enough time to make it back alive."

"We need two." Maureen said.

"Not two that spend the rest of their natural lives on Afterstep if we can find out if they have a cure for the infection." Don said.

"Her employers are highly advanced people," Penny said. "If we give them a reason. . ."

"No," John said with a shake of his head. "We are not leaving her alone with him and those alien robots on there."

"We won't be, John." Maureen said.

"Then I am good with the idea." John said. "Where are we going to leave her?"

"Yeah, mom," Penny said. "Where?"

"Here would be too close." Judy said.

"Let's leave that as a surprise." Maureen said with a grin then wiggled her finger. "My surprise."

"Oooh boy." John said. "She is not going to be a happy camper." he started to laugh then grinned. "She really stung you."

"She stung the wrong family." Judy spoke up.

"June knew what she was doing as soon as she allowed for the torture of our friend." Maureen said. "I can't forgive that."

"Neither can I." Will said. "There are many things I can forgive. I can't forgive her."

"Me too." Don said.

"Me three," Penny said.

"Me four," John said. "If she is capable of allowing torture on him. Imagine if it were us in his position."

The family grimaced at the thought as the ground trembled. The cave was full of equipment surrounding the family to last them enough for the day. Each of the family were in disgust and shuddering over the thought. Penny joined Judy's side looking on toward the landscape watching energy beams strike over the land and send down the trees. The sound of the trees falling were loud as crashing waves.

Judy took her hand and squeezed it then Penny looked toward her. They were worried about their friend, someone who proved to be a reliable friend when it came to the strange creatures and unusual alien humanoids that wanted to kill them. He was reliable as in killing the creatures humanely compared to the laser pistols and B-9's electricity. It was a subsequent action of June leaving them behind in space to die.

What one woman was capable of to start a new slate with the power of aliens behind her was enough to marvel at, admire, and be horrified at the same time. A complete monster that tossed aside kind hands and threw them into the mouths of beasts. B-9 was quiet as he processed; his friend didn't do that. He came back for them with help if allowed and could do it. She had became the monster that he could never be become.

"Then who's going to be the second bush?" Penny asked.

"Dibs!" Don said.

"Don . . ." Will asked as everyone's attention were on him. "Are you sure?"

"I might become a hedge humanoid instead of a bush humanoid." Don pointed out. "John said so himself, there were no flower buds on the alien that infected him."

"I did." John said with a nod. "We don't know what it would do to you."

"Let's find out." Don said.

"How are you going to make him take his gloves off?" Penny asked. "He never takes them off."

"I got a idea." Don said with a devious smile. "It will be _so_ easy."

"The rest of us will deal with making sure June's employers don't try to pull a fast one." Maureen said. "Specifically, John, Rodney, and Penny. Judy and I will be handling the June situation. Will will be keeping the ship warm while the men help Robot and his friend get better."

"_How_ are we going to handle the June situation?" John asked.

"We leave Locksmith and her in the same room." Maureen said. "There, our problem will be solved."

"By telling him that she insulted his name, degraded it, insulted his family, and hurt his friend's feelings." Judy said.

"Exactly." Maureen grinned. "And B-9 . . ."

"I want to be part of effort in stranding her." B-9 said.

"And so you will." Will said.

"We all will in small little parts." Penny said.

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!" Debbie the Bloop wooed waving her hands.

"And her, too!" Don said, cradling Debbie the Chicken with a smile as the chicken cooed.

"How much longer do we have to wait for them to mark the land?" Will asked.

Judy stared out then looked toward B-9.

"B-9, you have a better view of their progress." Judy said.

"Next five hours." B-9 said. "They are oblivious."

It was John who started to laugh then Maureen, Judy, Penny, Will, B-9, and Don in a matter of seconds.


	29. beginning to leave

"John, can I date your daughter after this is all over?"

John stared at the younger man, puzzled.

"You're not dating?" John said.

"We're friends," Don said.

"I thought you were after she turned twenty." John admitted.

"I have fairly strict rules about dating people younger than me," Don said.

"Your ass better be in the Alpha Centauri system when you date her."

"Oh, it will be!" Don said. "Just need to file the appropriate paperwork when the right warp drive comes around."

"Speaking of the warp drive," John said. "I think the paperwork will be minimal if we get some kind of mass colonist agreement deal done with them."

"With them?" Don asked lifting a brow. "After everything humanity has done to them? Enslaved a member, tortured one of them, and used their own engine?"

"Rodney, B-9, and Robot seem to think that we are worth forgiving for our actions." John said. "The next colony ferry will be better than the Resolute."

"Larger, longer, and approved of." Don said with a nod. "One big happy united people who got each other's back."

John nodded back with a grin.

* * *

"Maureen, we have searched everywhere." Harris returned to the tunnel with her hands on her hips very annoyed and the group had grown smaller in the passing hours as they had each gone to their respective crafts to be ready for the plan. "Where is the life form?"

"This way." Maureen said.

"Is there a reason why you're bringing John and Judy?" Harris asked.

"I like to see the look on your face when we get there, June." John said.

"To make sure no one gets badly," Judy said.

"And, you do have a history of leaving one of us behind when you find danger and tell no one of it." John reminded.

"Little mistakes of the past." Harris replied with a thinly worn smile.

John looked up noticing the alien shuttle following above.

"Your security team is tailing you."

"They do that on a daily basis, John. Nothing big. They normally are around me when aboard their craft."

"Normally." John said.

"Uh huh." Harris replied.

"If you make a fast one then you won't make it to your ship." Maureen said.

"Threat?" Harris asked. "Your family would be killed for that if you acted upon it."

"I find trouble in that." Maureen said. "As I wouldn't be acting upon it."

Harris fell silent as she followed after the duo through the forest for several hours at a time. B-9 tailed behind her, Harris noticed, whenever she turned around toward the machine it was cackling electricity at her direction with a pause in his tracks. She hadn't seen a machine that seemed so basic and simple to be that angry. His anger radiated off him. She hadn't seen a machine that could have easily been made by humans be acting so human. Anger radiated off his chassis. Most AI's, androids, and robots were all small.

Harris would tear her attention off then toward the area in front of her. She noticed the trenches that had been carved into the land by the land beam above from the mammoth craft that hovered over the ground floor blanketing the sky in a sea of darkness. Maureen and John came to a halt in their tracks as she went on looking around. She turned away from the vast tunnel of trenches and turned back toward the couple then frowned and folded her arms.

"There is nothing here." Harris said.

"Look underneath you." John said.

Harris looked down spotting grass.

"Um hm, there is grass." Harris raised her attention up. "I don't need to be reminded of that. I am well aware."

Maureen tossed a shovel into her hand.

"Dig."

Harris scowled then looked up toward Maureen.

"Why?"

"Just dig."

"Not even going to give me a hint?"

"We were kind to you and you betrayed us in one of the worst ways possible. This is where we stop helping you and you help yourself."

Harris rolled her eyes then proceeded to dig into the dirt. She continued digging over and over until there was a large beside her and it was starting to get dark. Finally, Harris paused then looked over toward the couple drinking apple juice leaning against a tree. She took out her weapon then aimed at them. In a single blast, the weapon was shot out of her grip then she turned in the direction of the source. A strange machine climbed down the trees then destroyed the device with a single blast.

"Rodney, don't kill!" John ordered.

Rodney lowered their figure then shifted toward the couple and back toward Harris.

"We need her to get off this planet alive." Maureen said.

"Where is the life form?" Harris asked, turning toward the couple. "You know, I don't have all day."

John approached the older woman.

"You're are standing right on him." John said. "That is where his pod is."

Harris frowned then looked down then alongside her and back toward John.

"Clever." Harris said.

"We are not that advanced," John said. "Reason why youre people is digging trenches is to find the one section of land that won't budge."

"They missed a section." Maureen noted in mirth.

Harris turned away from them then spoke into a communicator.

"The life form is right here, Patrol Ship 65." Harris said.

A loud shriek came over the line that was distinguishable.

"They will be retrieving the life form in a few moments." Harris turned away facing the couple. "Would you like a ride to the Jupiter 2?"

"Like that." Maureen said. "I expect you left your spacesuit back where it belongs."

"Right where it belongs." Harris said. "Back in the past. A relic of what had once been and will never exist. Of what does not live to love another day."

John's features darkened but was stopped halfway by Maureen with her hand and a warning glare.

"How long does it take to get to the ship?" Maureen asked.

"Thirty-five minutes." Harris said.

"I will see you in forty, Professor Robinson." John said.

"Let's just hope that Rodney doesn't fall unconscious because of the g-force, soldier Robinson." Maureen said as she wiggled a finger from side to side with a teasing smile. "I will see, you. . . soon."

The group walked away from the plot of land then watched as the ground was struck then the pod lifted into the air.

Rodney fled from the scene then John sprinted after the creature as the pod slowly was laser beamed away from the land.


	30. A getaway

The first thing that Locksmith was awarded to was bright light that freed him of the darkness and the feeling that something was in his mouth. The object standing out of his mouth was removed with a hiss and he closed his mouth feeling his jaw was sore. He rightened his jaw feeling a pain from remaining open for a long period of time. How long was he asleep? Locksmith was dragged out of the pod then stripped off the remaining torn and tattered clothing as the leaves had grown.

He clenched on to his figure feeling cold then was given a fresh pair of shoes that clasped around his hands and a new pair of protective gloving. His figure was coated in grass and moss that it was hard to tell that he had once been a human. His fingers had became hard as tree bark and looked like them with their sharp pointy nature. And the rescuers had neglected to give him clothing asides to the necessities; boots and gloves. Boots that did provide some use.

With warmth flowing through, he relaxed up until he felt his hands were bound in shackles. His blue eyes widened then he was yanked forward out of the medical room until he were tugged into a launch bay. He searched around the area for familiar faces on the brink of tears, genuinely upset, searching for the one old friend who was reliable enough to be around.

"Doctor Locksmith?" Came a familiar teenage voice belonging to a boy.

It was difficult to speak as he could only groan.

"Doctor Locksmith!" Came a familiar young woman's voice.

He turned spotting Penny and Will headed his way; he observed, they had grown quite a deal.

"Chh-c-c-ch-" it was difficult to speak, what _happened_ to his vocal cords?

He reached his hand out for them but they were restrained by two security officers and he whimpered.

"You're okay," Penny said.

"You have been asleep for a year." Will said.

"Slr?" Locksmith tilted his head.

"Yes." Penny nodded.

"Sc-sc-sc-sc-scrrd." Locksmith managed to slip out.

"We are going to fix this." Will assured as Locksmith looked toward them, pleadingly. "You are going to go home." it was enough to perk up the older man

Locksmith looked down toward his gloves then toward the children, noting they were not in color, confused then grew dubious and his bright blue eyes fell sadder. He withdrew his hands into his lap clasping them into his lap and lowered his head.

John arrived then dispelled the children and looked at the humanoid figure that reminded him of a hedge cut in the shape of a human given mitts and strap on boots. It was hard to see his eyes among the leaves as well then John looked aside and turned back toward him.

"The passenger that we had before you came along insulted your name, your friend, and your family." John said. Locksmith lifted his attention up as he clenched his hands together, tightly. "Down there on Grandstand."

"Rr-r-r-rr-r-r-r-," Locksmith struggled to speak, to call him out by a title, to make the reveal but the words refuse to come out and his figure trembled in the heated pool of frustration. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-"

"Yes, that visitor." John turned aside. "That woman right there."

Rodney joined John's side.

"Rrr?" Locksmith asked, frowning beneath the leaves. "Rn rn rn-"

"Not a princess." John said.

"R-rr-r-r?" Locksmith asked.

"Really." John replied with a curt nod then looked up toward Rodney. "Rodney . . . do your best."

John walked away then the officers guided the older man to the Jupiter 2.

"So, you see, Maureen. . . This is the only way it can end. This insufferable plant being returned from whence it came. Your family dead."

Harris went on then Locksmith slid off his gloves as he noticed that she were in color as was Rodney and B-9. His eyes were dead set on her with curiosity. Just how did she play into the return home? Locksmith wasn't quite sure and he could not ask if she knew regarding his problem. Then, he noticed that the Robinsons were in their space suits with helmets on. As if they were prepared for something that was going to happen very soon. Being spaced? He was troubled by the thought. What happened in the last year he had been asleep?

"Clean slate for me at Alpha Centauri when this charade ends. Your friend being transported back to his home planet with this strange bobbed being." Harris grinned as she explained her plan. "I made sure they put on the bridge." Her grin vanished observing the reaction of the Robinsons. "Why are you smiling at the discussion of your death?"

"Because we are not the ones who are going to die at the end of this discussion." Will said.

"We are going to walk out of here alive, June." Maureen said.

"All of us." Don agreed.

"Except for your personnel." John said.

"Will," Penny said. "How about your last words with this fraud?"

"I never hate anyone before when I went into space." Will admitted.

"I find that hard to believe for a child." Harris said.

"You're the first person I have ever hated with every single fiber of my being. To use the word 'hate' properly." Will said. "You left the real Doctor Smith behind, you nearly got my dad killed, you nearly killed my mom, you made me kill someone who was becoming my friend! You tried to get us killed multiple times. You think we can accept you after all you've done? You HURT him!"

Harris stepped back, wincing, turning away from him with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe, just MAYBE, if you took Doctor Smith with you and lied your butt off about being aboard then you wouldn't feel the sting of the Robinsons. Instead, you left him to die. Instead, you left us all to die. Instead, we are going to leave you to die from your own troubling mess."

"Kill the boy first." Harris said.

Locksmith shrieked breaking the shackles apart with a loud metal screech then tackled her -and slapped her - as a fuel of blood rage boiled over him taking control over him. It was instincts that belonged to a animal instead of a person that clawed into her finger slapped her at the face. The security personnel started to fire that were countered by Rodney's blasts. The Robinsons scattered around the area and covered Rodney's six.

Locksmith was yanked off the woman's figure as he snarled only seeing red. B-9 was part of the effort in clearing the area of the attacking personnel then wheeled into the large ship that belonged to Rodney. Rodney went inside of the craft then came back moments later and shot down a royal guard. Rodney picked up Harris by her figure with two claws then chucked her into the hangar bay of the Jupiter 2. Harris crashed with a thud to the ground and groaned. Will picked up the older man's gloves then sped into the Jupiter 2 after the duo.

Don flew into the bridge of the Jupiter 2 then his eyes flashed open setting Locksmith against the doorway to the bridge. Locksmith looked on then saw what the mechanic was seeing and recoiled.

"Oh no." Don said. "Robot, you got tortured badly."

Robot was set on the chair trying to get up but his figure fell with each attempt and his helmet was glowing a alarmed and terrified red. His armor appeared to have been rusted with damaged parts that stood out. His armor and joints were scattered around him with horrifying detail; open wounds decorating his chest, dulled orange secondary theme that was full of dirt making it blend in with the dark grayed armor, his neck suffered most of the damage, and his neck collar was jagged even extended at some points.

"D-d-d-dang-dang-danger, Don West."

"Will, GET IN HERE!" Don called.

"I am here!" Will appeared by Don's side.

"Sooth him."

Don turned off the the landing gear from the front seat as he watched B-9 vanish underneath the ship with Judy. Judy slumped the woman's figure over B-9's chassis then began to guide him up the corridor to the ship for the residential deck. Don watched the fully repaired shuttle craft hover as the ground beneath them began to crack and break beneath them. He looked over spotting the newly installed astronavigator console alongside him that had the holographic figure of the resolute. Don grinned, optimistic, hopeful more than then he had been long time ago.

The ground broke beneath the ships in the hangar bay then the ship flew down beneath the patrol ship. The shuttle craft fell into space but rightened up and extended a long pole into one of the hooks installed on the side of the Jupiter 2. The travel time to the resolute read as being five days away. Don slid the leveler forward then watched as a wormhole appeared before his eyes then the ship fell into it taking along the shuttle craft into the wormhole.

"It's okay, Robot." Will said. "You're safe."

The young boy stroked the side of the red tinted helm then the light faded into blue and dancing lights appeared that brought a smile to his face.

"You're going to be better in no time." Will added.

Judy appeared in the hallway then went over to the radio.

"Jupiter 2 to space rv, are you there, over?"

"Space rv here," Maureen's voice came over. "Eta?"

"Five days!" Don said.

"A week!" Judy said, excitedly. "How are the chickens?"

"Nice car ride companions as expected." Maureen said. "However, Debbie the Bloop is scared. She will take awhile to cool down."

"She must be very spooked." Judy said. "Knows something bad almost happened."

"And our patient?" Maureen asked.

"Locked in the air lock with B-9's watch," Judy said.

"Keep a eye out for her." Maureen warned. "And Doctor Locksmith. RV out."

Will handed over to Locksmith the gloves.

"You need a trim, Doctor Locksmith." Will said with a laugh.

"Gr," Locksmith nodded then grasped around his own neck. "Gr grrk. . ."

"What is wrong with your throat?" Will asked.

Locksmith lowered his hands.

"His tongue can't move the way it should," Judy said as she shook the radio in. "He can make noises."

"What kind of alien creature can't move their tongue up?" Will asked.

"Birds." Judy said.

Locksmith revealed the changed nature of his hands to Will then the man turned away putting his hands into his lap.

"You can go back to appearing human. . . ish." Will said.

Locksmith looked down, doubtfully, toward the boy and shook his head with a heartbroken whimper.

"How about a hug?" Will asked.

Locksmith perked up then looked down upon the boy and nodded as Judy set Robot up on the chair then put a head comforter behind the machine's helm. Locksmith lid his hands into the gloves then hugged the boy. Judy watched as his helm glowed a bright blue and the lights were leaping up and down. It had been a long time since she had seen him that way.

Almost two years since the event in which they were forced to be torn from each other's paths. Judy smiled then put the parts where they belonged only to find they refused to come back together. She frowned quite perplexed by the sudden development. She looked up, troubled, toward Robot. His helm was flickering showing how weak that he was. She returned then duct taped his parts together.

"Now heal," Judy put her hands on her hips.

Robot tilted his helm.

"Right, not the right place."

Don got out of the chair with the ship in autopilot mode.

"Let's give him the master bedroom." Don said. "He would heal nicely there."

"Make him feel welcomed." Judy said. "Good idea."

They lifted Robot up - only taking his arm off then taped it back on - and carefully tried again with time with their hands on his waist. They lifted him into the corridor, with some difficulty, then set him in the bedroom where he fell like a rock to the bed and they tucked him in with a large comforting blanket. Don was handed another set of scissors.

"I don't need a hair cut."

"You are next after Locksmith, now that you mention it, rowdy rascal."

"Damn. I am not going to get a break."

"Right you are, badass princess."

Don and Judy laughed as they went down the corridor then returned to the bridge finding the two still in a hug.

"Did someone say he needs a trim?" Judy took out scissors with a evil glint.

Will's strong grip kept Locksmith locked in place as the older man's attention shifted toward her then he tried to get out of it. After a brief moment of struggle, Locksmith relented and accepted his fate of his body being invaded by two people tending to it.

"How much leaves do you think he is layered in?" Don asked.

"Lots of it." Judy said. "Once we get down to the layer of the skin, we stop there."

Don grinned, clicking the scissors together.

"I feel like a cowboy about to shave a lamb." Don said.

"Savor it, Don." Judy said. "There won't be another megaladon like it."


	31. From Smith to Harris

Harris awoke in a change of clothes, gauze that wrapped over her chest and arms and around her neck. She looked over spotting a change of clothes that had been put aside for her. Her tiara was set close to her side. Her uniform couldn't be found anywhere so she put on the uniform that was left out sliding the multiple themed technicolor shirt on first then the dark blue and orange uniform was on next. She stood up to her feet then approached the window and spotted the machine from earlier.

"My name is Robinson Robot, my initials make up Gunther," B-9 said. "I will be speaking on the behalf of my chum."

"Chum?" Harris said. "That is a old word I haven't heard for a long time."

"It means friend." B-9 said.

"Where is your chum?"

"Right here." B-9 wheeled aside and Harris's eyes widened.

"Dad?" Harris said.

His neck and face was decorated in make up that brought him back to what he had been before. He was in a blue and orange space suit uniform that fit him nicely. Made it seem that nothing was ever wrong with him if for the exception of the groaning. He looked more human than she had seen him only a short time ago within a stasis pod. The older man folded his arms with a scowl looking on toward her in disapproval.

"I am not your father." B-9 synthesized the voice over the groaning of the older man. "In the multiverse, there are possibilities of what can and what cannot happen. I am one of those."

"We are a product of survival," June said. "You are aging terribly."

The older man frowned.

"You're a narcissist, madame. You care only about yourself."

"The way you started makes it sound that you are me." Harris replied.

"I am a man echoing through time after making a small but tragically wrong decision. Wrong?" he looked aside, unsure, then shook his head. "I am not sure anymore since it guaranteed the survival of my companions. To them, it is wrong. To me, it was right. But, they don't know my real role behind their current fate and I feel it will be left that way. . ." he cleared his throat. "forever."

"What is your fate?"

"Dying alone, exiled, somewhere. . . Being used by someone or something. Prison ship, a potential possibility, in cryostasis. Or my mind sacrificed for another mind that some force wants to replace for the sake of commanding a army and conquering. We are a breed of people with a specific background that is rooted in abandonment. It is reeked of betrayal, it is rooted in distrust, lies, secrets, and a nature in being a liar from a early age."

The older man sighed, briefly.

"I was raised by my Great Aunt Maude and Uncle Thaddeus after my parents died. For a long time, I felt they abandoned me instead of taking them with me away from a cruel and unjust world." Then he finished with. "There are things that you did that remind me of myself. Back in the first year with the Robinsons."

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Smith, ninny."

He shed a death glare.

"Doctor Smith isn't you." Harris said. "Jonathan Harris."

"Hmph." was the reply. "Just because I am a man with dark hair doesn't mean I am you."

"It does." Harris argued. "He had red hair. Dad wished he had a son. He wanted a son, so badly. Instead, he got me. Wished I were Jonathan Harris instead of June. Looks like he got his wish."

The older man smiled.

"You could have been a Smith," Smith admitted. "A very good one! Had you been born with the name Smith! God makes mistakes, madame!" he threw his hands in the air. "People are born in the wrong body all the time." Smith continued throwing his hands aside with a glare. "My name isn't a jacket that you can put on."

"For starters, it was." Harris said.

"Please, be quiet." he pointed back at toward her. "I am not done."

"Make me."

"We are born out of greed. We may be selfish, self-preserved focus, we may be foolish. However, you . . . You had a clean slate with the Robinsons. You had a chance that I could NEVER have! You could go to Alpha Centauri and you THREW IT AWAY! THREWWWW IT AAAAWAAAY!"

Harris was silent.

"And that is the part which hurts the most! You had no reason to fear them. I spent three years and a half with my family. That is what they are to me. The people I have been allowed to become close to and allowed to keep."

He shed a small smile, playing with his fingers, with a small hopeful smile acting shyly.

As if he were holding something _special_.

"I think I can keep this family. . . this time."

". . . Why? Why? Why do you care? Did they wear you down?"

"My name is Doctor _Zachary_ Smith." Smith explained. "I work for the United States Space Corps. I have spent over forty years in the Military as the go to spy when it came to global affairs. I shaped the world that I wanted to be, better, hopeful, brighter."

Smith looked aside, fondly, then turned his attention back on to her.

"A little more innocent than it was before when I entered into the world. Nuclear threat, avoided." Smith shook his hand. "No growing up hiding under tables, desks, learning to duck and cover, no more worrying about being shot down in mid-flight."

"I never had anyone to back me up in those forty years nor to support me, forgive me, love me, or be treated as family." He grew a death glare toward Harris. "I had to face hardship before I got to meet them. They are the light at the end of the tunnel and that tunnel must be protected at all costs. I am sure in the multiverse there is a universe where I am replaced by my counterparts, we may look different, young, middle-aged, old. But, one matter is certain and set in stone, we protect the Robinsons as they took care of us."

He looked toward the console then toward her as her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-"

"I trust them." Smith cut her off. "They know what they are doing. So, you get to live."

"But. . ."

"There are versions of me pressing that button right now and the Robinsons plan changing for the better." Smith linked his hand behind his back. "But, given the Robinsons had executed this escape plan meticulously and highly paid off. . . I can't do it."

Smith shook his head.

"They know what they are doing." Smith replied, then his voice cracked at the next part. "And I believe in them."

There were versions all over the multiverse performing the action of spacing Harris; in one of them, in many variations of it, there was a Smith with a different face that belonged to someone who had been a wizard capable of becoming a wolf, a face of the young friend that Smith had left behind but older than him, the face of a well beloved and loved comedian in the history of cinema stretching from a movie about a board game, many of the other Smith's lacked graying hair, a handful of them had Smith with (or without) a mustache wearing different faces, some of them were well aging women delightfully looking on toward Harris falling into space who in all of them remained just the same.

"Because you know what, I wouldn't want to be associated with you in one bit." Smith admitted. "You hurt them. It's time for them to hurt you, madame."

"They are not capable of it." Harris laughed.

"There is a phrase that the professor taught his children. You become what you _are_ not what you were." Smith replied with a smile then bowed his head. "Good night, June."

Smith walked on into the corridor with B-9 by his side then Judy appeared in front of the air lock.

"Huh." Judy said looking on toward the hallway. "So that's what it is like to be trusted by a Doctor Smith," she smiled back with her attention squared on her and her smile faded becoming grim, angry, and disappointed all at once. "The person you left behind to _die_."

"What?" Harris asked with a laugh as she paced back and forth. "You wish I were who I say I was?"

"Every single day of my life since you arrived to the Jupiter 2." Judy said. "In a few weeks, you won't look human. In a few weeks, there will be no reason to use you. In a few weeks, the aliens decide your fate. That is the Robinson way. We are not killers." Judy shook her head with a snarl. "We are colonists, explorers, pacifists and the time you spent with us made us into killers when we didn't want to."

Then Judy walked on past the air-lock followed by Will who ignored Harris while Don was on shift on the bridge.


	32. Infection

The following morning, Judy and Don lifted Robot out of the room then straight into the kitchen. They took out rags and coated them in soap then quickly set down to work. Will aided in the effort cleaning up Robot peeling away layers of filth at a time. From afar, Locksmith watched on leaned against the corridor with his arms folded looking on appearing not to be involved in the slightest.

They peeled off the duct tape and got to the dirty parts of his wounds that stung momentary then soothed down and became light pain. The duct-tape was put back on giving the illusion that the parts were still connected. The figure relaxed in the unfolded chair then his armor was shined with a can of motor oil after the water was wiped off. The lights in his head were dancing as he felt better with the rust gone but the wounds from before still lingered on his figure and the family were laughing in delight at his happiness.

The chair broke beneath him.

"Whooops." Don said.

"Let's make him a wheelchair." Judy said.

"Would you like that, Robot?" Will asked.

"Yes." Robot said.

"I will start the printing." Will ran on.

* * *

Robot was set in the kitchen along with the family watching Don and Locksmith playing a game of chess while he was resting in his chair.

He was bound in a wheelchair chair that was heavily modified to his design.

He wore casts around the joints that had been yanked off, sawed, and thoroughly troubled enough that it was highly difficult for parts of him to reconnect. It was strange, being on the receiving end of care instead of being the maker of care and wheeled by the family to and from around the ship. Robot regarded the casts that were lined in the strange writing of the civilization that were words he were not quite familiar to.

B-9 put a claw on the side of Robot's shoulder.

With pain, struggle, Robot turned toward his counterpart.

It was strange to detect advanced technology from a primitive machine.

"I heard that, Robinson Robot!" B-9 bobbed his helm up.

They raised their heads up in unison with a exclamation mark appearing on Robot's visor and the family chuckled as Don made his move and captured Locksmith's queen.

"Check and mate!" Don said.

Locksmith leaned back and folded his arm then got up from the chair, walked away with a scowl, as the small group of Robinsons laughed.

* * *

"What movie would you like to livestream, mom?" Will asked.

"The old holo flick, the very first one, of The Lion King," Maureen said. "Then if you like we can watch Bambi tomorrow."

"I am good with that." Will said. "Makes the feeling of planet sick the less bad."

"Family night is the best," Judy said. "I am getting the popcorn ready."

"How is the security guard and June doing?" Maureen asked.

"Every time that she gets close to his compartment when getting to the bathroom, he electrocutes her," Will replied earning a laugh. "I am starting to think I am some sort of pain lover."

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"Because I like seeing her get hurt." Will admitted.

"It's okay to feel that way, Will. After all she had done." Maureen assured. "Don't feel bad. It's natural."

"Did you do that?" Will asked. "Before Earth . . "

"Not often back on Earth," Maureen cut him off. "When they got hurt, they were paying the due that their actions had made a debt."

"I feel a lot better." Will said.

"Where is our reluctant stowaway?" Maureen asked.

"He is taking a nap back in his cabin." Will said.

"Will, get him. It's family movie night not group movie night." Maureen said. "And leave Harris in the air-lock."

"Okay!"

Will bolted out of the center of the family room. She watched as Judy was setting up the popcorn in the microwave as the karnals popped and danced within the bag. Each pop was loud and clear over the holographic three dimensional screen that was in high definition. The large screen was in the way of the view screen. A entire different view of seeing moving tinfoil and the sound of static and birds cooing in the background. She had enough reserve food for the birds to last them for the long journey that meant certain time had to be taken.

Loud groaning that sounded like a whine came from the exit of the core of the family room. The older man stumbled into view digging his heels in; Judy turned then stopped and something told Maureen that his head wasn't supposed to be covered in a thick layer of leaves making it impossible to see his face. Judy took out a pair of scissors then a bag and yanked him into the chair. Penny was handed some scissors then they went down tending to his head until he looked human, again.

"There. All better. Now, don't you feel lighter?"

Locksmith whined.

"Maybe the leaves grew back because of the shower," Penny suggested. "Maybe, we just need to water you with a bucket."

"Mmhm! Nnnn shhrr?" Locksmith stood up to his feet then pointed at his chest and made a loud baaa. "BB-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"It is just for a little while." Judy reassured. "After you get cured, you can take a good and decent shower."

"Shhww." Locksmith said.

"Yes," Penny said. "Hot and steaming water."

"I don't know why you don't use the sonic shower setting, Doctor Locksmith." Will said. "It makes the dirt vibrate off your skin."

"c-c-c-c-c-cmmmm-" Locksmith folded his arms with a pout and shuddered as he ceased to try speaking the word in its entirety in irration.

"I got the movie up!" Don announced.

Maureen picked up Debbie then set her into the co-pilot seat.

"I got the chimpanzee ready!" Maureen added.

Debbie the Bloop handed a small bowl of popcorn to Maureen.

"Ah, thank you, Debbie-" Maureen looked toward the chimpanzee in surprise; she hadn't started cooking popcorn but the Bloop_ had_. Then her shock faded with a small smile upon the creature staring back at her. "You are more intelligent than I thought you were."

Debbie the bloop grinned as the group cheered then guided Locksmith over to the couch and everyone sat down. The older man was squeezed into a seat beside Will with Penny by his side while Judy and Don sat alongside the other on the right hand side of the couch. The screen came to life with a highly detailed castle and fireworks then the movie began play with familiar music as everyone grinned. And the lights in the residential deck were turned off by Judy tapping on a small touch screen device then put it on the table and she snuggled up against Don.

* * *

"Whhh mm ggll?"

It was the first noise that Don was greeted to that following morning.

"I don't know." Don said.

Will frown turning away from the front window of the Jupiter 2.

"Uh, Don. . ." Will said. "I don't mean to pry, but, is that why you asked us to suit up?"

Will pointed out the window.

"Thought it would be gone by now." Don admitted.

"Mmmrrrrrr!" Locksmith shrieked spotting the gloves freely floating in space.

Locksmith turned toward the mechanic. He raised his hand then slapped the younger man. Don staggered back clenching on to his shriek. The tranquil fury faded then he looked down at his hands that were covered in blood. He looked up toward the mechanic spotting several long scars newly formed on the side of his cheek and stepped back, recoiling, from the sight.

"Thanks, buddy." Don said, rubbing his cheek.

Locksmith's bright blue eyes widened in shock then his face became replaced by a scowl and hurt. He stormed off from the bridge. Will followed after the older man with a wince as he began to form a idea of how to best break it to him of their plan. Moments later, Judy came down to the bridge carrying the gloves.

"Don, did it-" Judy was cut off.

"Uh huh." Don grinned.

"Eh." Judy winced.

"Bright side, we can make the walk." Don said. "Downside, I don't know if our friendship can come back from using him that way."

Judy took out a bandage from her pocket, slipped the back end off, then placed it on to the side of his face.

"It can." Judy said. "I know it can."

"Judy," Don said. "Would you like to date me? Like real dating, after, after, after all this mess is over."

"Weren't we already dating?" Judy asked.

"No," Don said then he paused. "Wait a second. . . Is that why your mom kept trying to let us have some free time back on Grandstand and went hiking with your siblings and dad?"

"Maybe." Judy said.

"Everyone thought I was dating you and your parents never asked me not once if I was going to quick to home base," Don said.

"My parents like you and trust you." Judy said.

"You are a bunch of geniuses," Don said. "But not to personal relationships. Here I thought she knew were being friends."

Judy laughed as she leaned against the pilot's chair.

* * *

Locksmith was silent, seated on his bed, his head held low and he heaved a great sigh then his shoulders sulked. Will was watching him from the doorway.

"Doctor."

The older man raised his head up. Although the leaves clouded his vision, he was able to see peeks of the boy through the leaves and a good observation of his surroundings. With little vision that could be provided, he was able to see everything that he needed. The boy's face was the clearest of them all. He appeared to be a fourteen year old instead of thirteen years old and stood up to six foot. Taller than five foot five. He was five inches taller than how Locksmith had seen him a year ago and the awkward deep voice wasn't awkward anymore but fit him like a glove.

"We're going to help Robot and his friend get better." Will said. He slowly went through the doorway then sat down alongside the older man. "But, we have only enough time to get them there once we land there."

Locksmith tilted his head.

"So," Will said. "We are going on a theory that the species who infected you have roots that are hard to get rid of."

Locksmith raised his head then lowered it with a nod as he understood.

"You would have refused to infect Don," Will said. "That is why he had to do it."

Locksmith looked down upon him then put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I am going to be watching the sensors while you two help them," Will said. "I am not part of the party helping them to their holes."

Beneath the leaves and other greenery, Locksmith smiled upon the boy.

"We are going to go home from that act of self-sacrifice." Will said.

Locksmith lowered his head.

"You will regrow and so will Don." Will said. "Resurrect like a plant."

Locksmith winced,

"Mom and Judy takes the Jupiter 2 to deal with Harris and we take the space shuttle after we get Robot's friend." Will said.

Locksmith whimpered.

"Once the vaporizer is gone, I will wait for a few days, search for your plant signature, then transplant you into your own separate pot and put you into your bed. Course, I will water you once we leave the planet to meet up with the others. There is enough food to last me for while you are gone so I can wait for you to grow back in the shuttle." Will explained to the older man easing his concerns and worries about the events after the act of kindness. "We have plenty of fertilizer in there as back up for a emergency. Mom has already made the necessary adjustments to the beds."

Locksmith hummed.

"We need your help to get them in there." Will said.

Locksmith sighed, "fffnnnn." then nodded,_ I shall help, but I won't like it._

"The Resolute," Will said. "However. . . ."

Locksmith stared down upon the boy.

"That is a very unsure part of the plan," Will said. "It can either make sure everything goes the way it should or it could change _everything_."

They were silent seating there together.

"We will be there by the end of tomorrow night," Will said then Locksmith whimpered. "and we _will_ protect you from the security teams."

Locksmith bobbed his head up, frightened, then his eyes looked from side to side for a moment toward the ground then stretched his arms out as if asking 'can I have a hug?'.

"Sure." Will said.

It was one of the warmest but unusual hugs that Will had with someone else in a long time and the leaves tickled under his chin so he laughed.


	33. Resolute

"Judy, before I don't have the opportunity say it, I really respect you and like you as a person." Don said.

Judy smiled, looking toward Don, as she ate her last dinner aboard the Jupiter 2.

"And?" Judy asked.

"And . . ." Don said. "I really like you. In a way I haven't like anyone else."

Judy's features softened then she reached her hand out.

"I really like you, too." Judy said, squeezing his hand.

And Don smiled back.

Locksmith turned away from the doorway then folded his arms and lowered his head as he walked away.

_Woe are the Robinsons. Woe are the Robinsons._

It was necessary but painful.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 tore out of the wormhole taking the shuttle behind it. Everyone gathered at the front window of the craft then cheered loudly and celebrate over the comn.

Don set in the docking procedures then Judy went outside of the craft, through the air-lock, and unhooked the shuttle from the Jupiter 2 then returned back into the ship with the cord in hand. Maureen looked on spotting rows of Jupiters lining the rims of the circular gate around the ship.

They had made it to Alpha Centauri, they had made it, then returned to Earth for minor repairs and the new Jupiters had been docked. It brought a smile to her face seeing the Resolute existing. It was going to be tricky to make the docking, but, she was certain that as the designer of the ship, they were going to be capable of making the docking.

From the Jupiter 2, Don flew the ship and slid it into the airlock door. The airlock door slid. From inside of the ship, Don nodded toward Will and Locksmith. Will came to the front half of the ship with Robot in the wheelchair by his side then was joined by Locksmith and B-9 who stood close to the older man's side. They came to the front entrance where the ship ended and the Resolute began.

"Scared, Doctor?" Will asked.

Locksmith nodded, his hands clasped in his lap, his leaves trembling.

"If it's any consolation, so am I." Will said.

"Me too," Judy said.

"I, three." Don said. "Open the door, doc."

"We, too." Robot said, his words static like, his once bright blue bulb was fading and wasn't as bright as it used to be.

Judy came to the door then inputted the code. She joined the side of Don then took his hand. They squeezed her hand facing the uncertain future of what laid before them. A security team entered the room with laser pistols joined by Captain Radic. Radic walked forward then scanned the small gathered crowd with a frown.

"Captain," Don said. "I recommend you lower all those weapons. Really."

"Ah, West." Radic said. "It is good to see you. And your hedge looks very well done."

"That is not a hedge." Judy said. "That is a person."

Will frowned in disgust as his hands clenched into fists, B-9 bobbed his helm up, and Robot's helm glowed a dark red that faded on and off.

"You won't feel the same about June Harris." Don said. "She is in the lower decks."

"But, we need her alive." Judy said.

"So don't just space her out," Will said. "Yet."

"Captain." Judy finished.

"Why?" Radic asked.

"Mom will explain this whole mess." Will said.

"Grr!" Laser pistols aimed at Locksmith who only nodded in agreement. Locksmith jumped behind the boy and cowered in fear with his covered claws on the boy's shoulder. "Grr! Grr! Grr!"

"ALIEN!"

A officer fired and all hell broke loose in less than a second. B-9 fired at the officer then sent the entire squad flying out of the Jupiter 2 in rage. Judy grabbed on to Will's arm then yanked him out as the officers exchanged fire. B-9 stood in the way of the collapsed figure and Radic fled out of the room.

Don scrambled out of the room fleeing out of B-9's rampage. It was Radic who closed the door to the ship and panted as now Robot, Locksmith, B-9, and Jun was all that was left in the ship. B-9's claws cackled with electricity as his helm bobbed up and down as if emulating someone panting. Radic turned then glared at the officer who had caused the commotion as Maureen ran into the waiting arms of her children. A loud bloop drew his attention toward a strange chimpanzee.

"Ensign Davis, you are to be confined to a brig for starting friendly fire after being treated for your injuries." Radic said. "You, the rest of you, I did not order to fire on anyone."

"But, sir, it fired at us!" protested another officer.

"It fired at him," Radic pointed toward the injured Ensign. "Not at you."

"I am sorry, sir." Davis said then was helped up to his feet.

"What in the hell is that creature?" Radic asked, pointing toward the creature looming over Locksmith.

"It's a environmental robot from Earth," Maureen said. "A different version of Earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Radic asked.

"He is from a alternate universe," Don said. "Historical wise. He is. . a bit from the 20th century."

"His name is Gunter," Maureen said. "but he goes by B-9."

"Gunter?" Radic said. "Is it his initials?"

"Yes." The group said at once.

"General utilities non-theorizing environmental robot." Will recited.

Radic looked toward the window showing the bridge.

"Project Gunter," Radic said. "Doctor Smith's little project." he smiled as their eyes widened behind him. "No wonder it looks familiar; it's straight out of his design schematics." he shook his head with a laugh in amusement and his hands were placed on his hips. "I can't believe it. I thought he had gone a little nuts after that attack your friend launched. . . speaking of who-" Radic turned toward the boy. "Is he, reformed?"

"He is on our side." Will said.

"He is alive?" Judy asked.

"Well," Radic said. "He can't walk. His back is awful." he grimaced at a memory that flashed across his mind. "Primary think he invented the environmental robot as his personal protector rather than a caretaker as he claims it is. Medical environmental Robot for a Jupiter." he rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "As if."

"And?" Don asked.

"He is irritable and unhappy as he has ever been." Radic reported turned toward the fallen creature then toward them then squinted at the fallen man and everyone fell relieved. "Who or _what_ is that?"

"Oh. . . um. . ." Maureen was at a standstill as each member of the crew exchanged a glance in the middle of silence then she grinned as she hit her answer. "just a friend."

"Who is needed," Don said. "Speaking of being needed; we need your alien navigator. Yes, we know."

"We _all_ know." Maureen said, folding her arms.

Radic pressed a button then allowed the frantic chimpanzee in to the room and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Radic asked.

"We want the engine that you stole and the other Robot."

Radic paused, as he paled, then inhaled.

"You mean our dying friend Scarecrow?" Radic asked, with a wince, and everyone grew horrified.

"Yes." Maureen said.

"If there is any way we can help. . ." Radic said. "we would, but-"

"There is a way," Maureen said. "If we help him then he will help us. It will take away gravity but . . ."

"We'll do it." Radic said. "But, can we study him?" he pointed toward the laid down man that was groaning on the other side of the door way. "For a few days. I promise that it won't be long. I know several botanists who want to get a crack at his alien DNA. . ."

"Can we, pleaaaase fulfill a botanists greatest dream, pretty pleaaase, momm?" Will plead. "They will love it more than he does."

"Pretty please?" Judy added.

"I have to think about this, Will, Judy." Maureen said. "Captain, if you can treat his wound then this plan _can_ be delayed a little bit."

"I get the distinct feeling Robot would be outraged if he saw Scarecrow." Will said.

"Then we don't show them each other," Radic said and Maureen agreed with a nod.

"However," Judy said. "We need to make another wheelchair."

"For who?" Radic asked.

"The alien that you're hurting." Maureen said.

Radic had the distinct feeling that if their glares were weapons; he would be dead by now.

"I will get that ordered for." Radic said. "Officers, stand down." He moved his hand and the armored officers lowered their weapons.

"Looks like you really need to use the solar panels." Maureen said. "Going old school."

"I thought that wasn't going to be needed," Radic said.

"You got rid of it?" Maureen asked.

"Yes," Radic squeaked. "After the attack."

"What about the nuclear renewable power source?" Maureen asked.

"Still have it." Radic said. "We don't know if it will work in space. There is a million ways it could go wrong."

"What is the harm in paving the future of space flight power pods?" Maureen asked.

"We haven't had a good reason until today to test it." Radic said. Judy finished opening the air-lock and bolted in followed by Will who helped the wounded man up then lead him out down the corridor. "Why can't your friend speak?"

"He can't move his tongue up." Maureen said. "I am thinking some kind of bird or reptile is part of the genetic evolution of the species that injured him."

"Crocodiles can't move their tongues," Radic said. "Is he contagious, Professor Robinson?"

"Long as he wears those gloves everyone is safe." Maureen said.

"And the boots?" Radic said.

"For convenience to make him feel as human as possible." Maureen said watching him be guided further down the corridor. "It's the one piece that is grounding him down to Earth." She turned toward Radic then she grinned. "We have lots of data to share."


	34. Ally

"Rodney, thanks for making those beds and the bathroom." John said. "Even the impromptu women products."

Rodney's helm twirled toward John.

"You are welcome, John." Rodney replied, then his helm twirled away.

"Any news on that craft that left four days ago from Harris's patrol ship?" John replied.

"My long range sensors have informed me that it is out of sensor range as of three days ago with a course for the destination that the Jupiter 2 and shuttle have gone." Rodney said.

"They can take care of themselves." John said. "Whatever she has to throw at them; it will bounce right off."

"Explain this strange feeling I am detecting you." Rodney requested.

"It's called missing." John said. "When someone loves another person, creature, or life form; that feeling makes their heart ache for them, makes their love for them grow stronger, and for themselves to grow stronger as a whole."

"Chest ache." Rodney said.

Penny and John laughed at once.

"Not quite, Roddy," Penny said. "It comes from the heart."

Penny approached Rodney, standing taller than she had years ago, then tapped on his chest.

"Where ever your heart may lie," John said. "That is the part where it will hurt the most."

"A interesting feeling." Rodney noted.

John walked forward toward the holographic projection screen displaying the Jupiter 2 and the shuttle flying toward the tunnel then reached his hand out for the two and they were gone to his fingertips. It was lighter in the room than it had been years ago. Two years felt like three stranded in space.

The years were wild and unexpected but the most recent year was kinder than the first year had been. John was certain for one reason; Harris was not there trying to throw them into the hands of Death. It had been a comfortable existence with out her and with his family. Sure, the real Smith had thrown his family into danger a handful of times before he went to sleep. But, he hadn't quite _wanted_ to.

A part of him wondered if it were preparing him for the existence at Alpha Centauri's primary colonized planet Gamma. If it were to be that way; John was fine with it. Visitors that wiped away the mundaneness of it all away and made it feel a little more fantastic. The kind that made everything feel surreal, spicy, and electrified in a least terrifying way. The screen was replaced by the scenery of the planet below.

"Thanks." John turned his attention toward Rodney.

"Do not mention it." Rodney crossed his two claws together and held up one of them.

John grinned and returned the gesture; if he were being serious, he felt that he was making a ally.

Penny walked on toward the screen munching on a space snack that had been generated by Rodney's ship watching the view of nature.

Rodney made some more adjustments and they could hear the creatures of the planet below in the ship.

John smiled as Penny grinned.


	35. Cleaning up the Scarecrow

"Director Adler, we're releasing Scarecrow." Radic said.

"To die?" Adler frowned. "In the middle of space; all alone?"

"No." Radic shook his hand. "To live."

"His people come for him?" Adler asked.

"The Robinsons say they have a way to save us and him." Radic informed him.

Adler looked toward the shackled creature then knelt down toward the blinking red helm and stroked the side of the creature's head.

"You hear that?" Adler said, watching white lights dance on Scarecrow's helm. "You're going to be saved."

Adler smiled at the dancing lights then stepped back.

"Where do you want him transported, captain?" the first transport officer asked.

"Take him to the Robinson shuttle," Radic said. "Leave him on the bridge."

A wheelchair was skid forward by one of the officers then Scarecrow was gently laid into it and his helm was pressed against a comforted head rest. The necessary adjustments to his figure for the reverse-engineering machine were detached from his rusted, filth covered figure, his helm dancing with lights as if sensing that he was going to be healed. He was wheeled out of the engine room by the officers.

He was guided down the hallway then the door to the door to the shuttle rolled open and he was wheeled in. The room was empty with a view of space ahead of him. The officers came out of the room then the door to the bridge closed.

"Hi," Will popped in alongside Scarecrow then had a small wave. "I am Will Robinson."

Scarecrow sensed the young boy approaching the natural transition of childhood to teenage hood wasn't harmful. It was radiating from the boy, not just the relaxed and friendly smile that held no ill will to him. Will had startled him but Scarecrow had little energy to react. His head kept in place by clamps that supported his neck which was part of the wheelchair. Comfort clamps that didn't squeeze his neck.

"Will." Scarecrow said, weakly.

"You're going to be okay," Will pat on Scarecrow's shoulder. "Do you like comedies? We got our room set up for that."

"Com. .. . comed. . . comedies?" Scarecrow asked.

"We have hundreds of them and lots of science fiction shows," Will said. "We got twenty plus seasons of Stranded in the Cosmos including the reboots and movies, all the Galaxy Quest reboots and original movie and original series, even the original Star Wars. Mom deleted all of the other Star Wars films after we got stranded once we had a group vote about it. If you like dark stuff, we got Hellraiser, Star Beast-"

"Twenty seasons?"

"It started as a radio show. There was computer generated animation made to go with it a decade ago. Looks very uncanny. Like it were filmed."

"Twenty seasons?"

"Well, that's technically years."

"Twenty years?"

"And more."

Scarecrow lifted his head up.

"Torture?"

"No torture on machines are done in it. It's about a alien juke box, a captain, a lieutenant, and reluctant stowaways becoming a found family while seeking for their galaxy in a space pseudo submarine. It is very entertaining."

Will looked down toward Scarecrow.

"You need a good wash." Will said.

"He needs motor oil." B-9 said as he entered the bridge with the small family behind him lacking Locksmith as they carried rags in their hands. "It will make the rust go away faster."

The family gathered around Scarecrow then unfastened the clamps keeping him place. With combined group effort, they proceeded to lift him up on to the improvised cryostasis standstill in front of them and turned it on. It had cords connecting to it all around the room that were plugged into different outlets and a single cord lead out into the ship. They sprayed his figure and began to clean off the rust as well as the dirt. Wiping away years of neglect as minutes ticked by. The hand motion rubbed along his armor was a unusually pleasant sensation getting into parts that hadn't been touched for a long time.

Judy and Maureen laughed as Don and Will sprayed each other with motor oil and accidentally got Don's eyes. Don stumbled back clenching at his eyes with a over dramatic shriek and fell over the couch. Scarecrow watched as the family tended to his frame revealing the bronze armor until all that were left was the severe damage. Scarecrow felt better; cleaner, happier, alive for the first time in a long time. And, he felt free. His lights were dancing in joy.

Maureen pressed the button as Will and Judy were standing in front and behind Scarecrow. Maureen and Don stood by each side of the machine. Judy caught Scarecrow then fell back.

"Scarecrow is sure heavy." Judy said.

The family burst into laughter.

"Comedies." Scarecrow said. "Want."

"He looks so light." Don said. "Heavier than he looks."

"Heavier," Maureen grimaced. "We will need more than two people."

"How about we ask one of the botanists after they use B-9's friend to infect them?" Will said. "It might help out in their study."

"Before we do that," Maureen said. "We have to tell him."

"Will and I can do it." Judy offered. "I tell them the situation and he tells him."

"Sounds about right." Don said.

"All agree?" Maureen asked.

"Yes." Will, Don, Judy, and B-9 agreed.

Maureen grinned then they lifted Scarecrow on to the wheelchair and Judy slid him down the deck whistling.


	36. Accidents happen

The door to Locksmith's temporary lodging slid open. Darkness reached out of the room into the bright corridor. A tall man walked into the room gazing from side to side. There was little lighting in the room as the man felt around the area with his arms held out searching for a wall. Locksmith hissed, moving about the room, avoiding the human individual.

And yet the figure came after him.

The figure crept forward toward him in the dark then he lunged with a shriek.

The figure stumbled back with a crash to the ground and groaned.

Locksmith retreated to his corner of the room with his heart racing clenching a hand against his chest.

It was either be killed or kill the attacker. He had came in for temporary stay while they took his DNA and did a series of tests. That had to be several days ago. He wasn't sure how long but with his stomach rumbling, his lips feeling cracked, his roots and leaves shrieking for water, it had to have been several days.

The door to his lodging slipped open and a short figure came in.

"Will!"

Locksmith's eyes widened then he recoiled into his corner of the room with a horrified shriek and Maureen looked toward him.

Maureen was joined by Judy then they dragged him out of the room and the door closed as Locksmith began to sob.

* * *

"Well, it was dark in there."

Radic stared at the officer.

"_Why_ was it dark in the room?" Radic asked.

"Well, sir, that's uh. . ." the botanist in charge, Charlie Allen, replied. "That is one of the rooms you personally designated for miscellaneous uses. And it was a controlled experiment to see if his human half could keep him alive without sunlight."

"Someone turn the lights on, and take care of the raspberry bush!" Radic ordered.

Allen's colleague bolted out of the sick bay.

"You!" He pointed towards Allen. "When we get to Alpha Centauri, you will suffer the same treatment he did for one week. _That_ is your discipline."

"But-" Allen protested.

"What you did was inhumane." Radic said, then coldly added. "Try walking in his shoes. Now. Go."

Radic turned away then approached Maureen.

"I thought you put him in the hydroponics." Maureen said.

Radic grimaced, shaking his head, in disappointment.

"I believed the best botanists on this ship knew where to put a plant humanoid," Radic said. "It won't happen again. I will make sure of it."

"Then they are out of the question." Maureen said.

"Who are you going to get to help?" Radic asked.

"Will will fly them to where they need to be," Maureen said. "Close as he can. Then he will wait far away."

"The plan is good." Radic said, then looked toward the boy on the bed. "I am sorry about this."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen, again." Maureen said.

"I will." Radic said then walked away.

* * *

A few hours went by waiting for Will to wake up. Maureen waited by his bedside in the nearest chair. She had her hands on the arm rest, attempting to relax, tapping her fingers as she looked on toward the recovering young boy. He wasn't a boy, anymore. He was becoming a young man. It was hard to see him as a teenager. Will had grown like a weed.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Judy asked.

"Bittersweet." Maureen replied.

"How so?" Judy asked.

"When I was in this position, years ago, Will was fighting for his life in a incubator and I . . ." Maureen said. "I used to read to him from a chair like this." she patted on the arm rest in reference. "I continued this long after he got home."

"This time, it is better." Judy said.

"Feels like I am making a better memory over it," Maureen said. "I like it."

"That is because you are healing," Judy said. "You're waiting for him to wake up. There is no fight to be had. Except-"

"The cure." Maureen cut her off.

"Yes." Judy nodded. "The botanists say it's so early into the change that it could be reversed in its tracks with antibiotics."

"It can?" Maureen looked up toward her in surprise.

"It can be." Judy said with a hopeful smile. "They beat it in a dish."

A groan escaped from Will and the women came to his side leaning against the biobed looking over him with smiles. Will's eyes opened slowly then he stared at the women in bewilderment looking over him and he lifted himself up. In the next second, they charged at him before he could say a word and caught him in a hug quite abruptly.

"You look like I have been in a coma for ten years." Will said.

"Ten hours, little bean." Judy said.

"You're awake," Maureen said. "That is the part which matters the most."

Will leaned out of the hug, his hands moving to the sides of their shoulders, his face became painted in concern.

"How is Doctor Smith doing?" Will asked.

"We don't know." Judy admitted.

"I want to see him." Will said.

"Judy, is it advisable to let him see . . ." Maureen said.

"As a doctor, I have the opportunity to recommend against it." Judy said. "As a sister, I have no power over him. Except, you."

"I want to see how he is doing." Will insisted.

"You're going to sneak out of the room if I don't let you." Maureen squinted her eyes back at him. "Are you?"

"Maybe." Will said.

"You can go." Maureen said.

"And can I have a water bucket?" Will asked. "I get the distinct feeling they haven't watered him."

It was almost a parade of how Will wasn't to different between himself and his counterpart, kindness. He cared more about others then how he cared about himself when it came down to it wearing his heart on his sleeve. And she found herself smiling then looked toward Judy from the other side of the bed.

"I will get it." Judy said.

* * *

It was Maureen who put in her access code and the lock in the door was let go. She looked up toward her son then gave him the nod. The door opened then he walked through the doorway into the cell. Will entered the brightly glowing room with artificial lights above his had then the door closed behind him.

The older man was set in the corner of the room with his arms wrapped around his legs hunched over making himself look smaller than he really was. The lighting in the room made his leaves look pale even that he appeared to be small bush that had seemingly grown through metal. His figure was covered in shackles that were tied into a hook installed in the floor.

The older man raised his head up toward the direction of the young boy spotting him where he stood.

"Doctor?"

Locksmith raised his head up and beneath the leaves; he grinned.

"Mmm dd byy!"

Locksmith bolted after the tall boy but crashed with a shriek as the shackles electrocuted him and he crashed to his knees.

"Doctor Locksmith!"'

Locksmith looked up, pleadingly toward Will, heartbroken.

"Hhhhlll. . ." Locksmith struggled to say. "mmm."

Will noticed the shackles were electrical restraints for large animals. His hands were in large rounded contraptions -which made his hands look smaller in comparison- that resembled boxing gloves with spikes that dug into his skin on the side. The bolts cackled with electricity. Then Locksmith lowered his head and scrambled back until the side of his arm hit the wall. Will crossed the distance between him and the old man.

Will put down the green water bucket beside him. The young boy slid himself under Locksmith's arms and hugged him. Will could feel the man's figure trembling and the sounds of sniffling. As if he were ready to break apart and weep from the troubling episode.

"Ssssh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Will assured.

A few moments later, he crawled out of Locksmith's trembling grip. Locksmith's blue miserable eyes looked toward Will, shadowed by the leaves, but full of pain and doubt.

"Will-uum." Locksmith tried to speak with his mouth closed making noises that sounded that similar to what he wanted to say. He looked toward the wound that was covered by the bandage then pointed toward the wound with his hands in two rounded bulb restraints that reminded Will of mitts. "I'm sorr-eee I'm sorry! I am sorry!"

"It's okay." Will pat on the older man's shoulder as Locksmith lowered his head. "Accidents happen all the time in space."

Locksmith nodded in agreement.

"Thirsty?"

Locksmith whimpered with a nod.

"Here." Will stood up to his feet then slid the water can forward and the water sprinkled down the man's figure.

"Mmmmhhhm." Locksmith groaned, humming, closing his eyes as he sprouted with renewed feeling and happily sighed with a smile. His lips were coated in water then the cracks were no more as the space between them were filled. He looked toward the boy in fondness. "Tthhnnnk yuuu, mmyy deer booy."

Locksmith whimpered.

"Want a little more water, Doctor Locksmith?" Will asked.

Locksmith nodded in return.

"Here."

Will poured the last of the water over the man's figure.

Locksmith smiled beneath the leaves looking toward the young boy.

"Thnnk y."

Then just as Will was about to leave, Locksmith yanked his arms forward stopping the boy from going on ahead of him sliding the chains around his arm. Will turned toward the older man, puzzled.

"What is it, Doctor?" Will asked.

"Yyyy d uu cm?" Locksmith asked, tilting his head.

"I was going to ask you if you could infect the botanists the first time around." Will said. "We need more than two people."

"Hmm."

"We realized the ground wouldn't cooperate with the wheels and you would die sooner rather than later than expected." Will elaborated as the older man unwrapped the binds from around his arm. "Using them is out of the question."

"Brrry?" Locksmith offered, turning his back toward Will.

Will snickered at the impressive sight of raspberries.

"Sure." Will said. "Might as well enjoy what I may not be able to in the future."

Will picked off several of the raspberries at a time then got up to his feet using the older man's shoulder as his support. Years in space was all it took for someone selfish as the older man to become kind. It was the kind of kindness that came from someone who knew how it felt to be helpless and unable to do a single thing on what lead to the matter. Will picked up the water bucket then went out of the room.

"Mom." Will said.

"Yes, Will?" Maureen asked.

"I want to help lift them." Will said.


	37. A glare

The cryostasis pods were set up at the end of the day within the center of the ship. The many families of the Jupiters were sent on to the platforms and frozen. It was instantaneous before B-9's sensors, there was no glow, but a immediate freezing of the human body in place in the wide corridors. The animals were put in first before the families then it was the officers of the ship that had to be put into cryostasis.

But, a matter had to be tended to first before the rest of the officers went into stasis.

The intelligence officer Hastings glared at the door of Locksmith's lodging feeling the inkling of a bad feeling trickle down his gut. Two years the Robinsons had been in space crossing and from light years of space seeking for a way home against the best efforts of Harris, as Maureen had explained, to undermine their every effort at coming to Alpha Centauri alive. Eight months braving against her attempts to kill them. Several months planet side. Then a entire year on a second planet after her.

And yet, their first acquaintance after Harris brought them closer to home than before.

That was who was the matter which had to be tended to for everyone to go home.

So close but they had to go away a second time taking the method of transportation with them.

Yet, if they had came this far with a literal alien and the claim they could save everyone.

He just about believed them.

Hastings turned away and walked on.


	38. a attack that interrupts

"Everything is handled, captain."

"Perfectly handled?" Radic asked.

"Aye," was confirmed by a nod. "sir."

"Then I expect to find this ship in tact when I wake up." Radic said.

The first officer stifled back a laugh in bemusement at the captain's comment.

"What could possibly happen from now to the time we wake up?" the first officer asked.

Radic grimaced facing the first officer.

"A lot." Radic said.

Radic put himself on to the platform then turned toward the first officer.

"Hit it."

And Radic joined the rest of the souls aboard in cryo.

* * *

Will and Don waited in the shuttle for the return of the older man as Judy and Maureen waited for the effort to be over. B-9 rolled alongside Locksmith with Adler in attendance then it was abrupt what happened next. The Resolute trembled loudly with the lights fading on and off.

Will came out of the doorway to the shuttle in his spacesuit and spotted the group down the very end of the hall,

"Run!" Will shouted.

"Nnnyyy! Engfff!"

"I will get it!" B-9 fled down the corridor behind them.

"Everyone, there is a cryo chamber that is free!" Adler shouted

The Resolute shook from side to side then Will crashed back into the shuttle and Don shut the door then detracted out of the resolute and the air lock door closed behind the boy as the group began to make a run for it away from the corridor. The wall behind them broke apart with several strikes sending a few of the members flying out without much of a sound.

Locksmith swung his shackles forward wrapping them toward what few people that he could catch and swung them down the corridor.

Then Adler yanked the creature back with him into the corridor as the leader of the group set in a code into a panel.

"Are you activating the defense grid?" Adler asked.

"Uh huh." replied the first officer.

"Hurry!" cried the second officer.

"We're not going to make it." Adler voiced his thoughts over the whimpering creature looking out.

"Adler, we are going to make it." was the irritated reply.

"I got a distinct feeling that we won't."

The ship was trembling and shaking with each blow as outside the Jupiter 2 departed the Resolute then chased after the craft leading the attack and it fired back rounds of rockets. Locksmith looked out the window spotting the silent fight in space. A blast struck through the window shattering the material and cracking the binds that restrained Locksmith. The blast was at first a loud sound. But, as time went on, it became a vacuum. And he wrapped his binds around a pipe standing out of of the wall.

Locksmith watched with widened eyes under the leaves as the Jupiter 2 became immobilized with laser burns decorating her hull and the lights inside of the Jupiter 2 were flickering.

"Nnnnno."

From the bridge of the shuttle, the men reacted.

"Mom!"

"Judy!"

Will watched in horror as it unfolded before his eyes then the craft above it sent a blast that there were returned by the activated forcefield that flung the shots back at the craft and a defense grid popped up from the side. The defense grid fired back at the craft that was attacking the Resolute.

Locksmith's binds were broken by the blasts then he shrieked under the mouth clamp being stung by pain. He started to fall from the pipe with widened eyes observing that the binds that kept him in place were gone. And he couldn't _breathe._ He started to choke while falling back feeling the cold eat away the greenery. His free elbow flailed watching the remains of his arm shrivel and turn to black before his eyes floating on past him.

_No._

Locksmith hit something then he was sent flying into the corridor flying through the generated forcefield with a scream.

_Nooo!_

The shuttle craft came closer to the hole then opened a door while it had slid back in through the weak doorway in the forcefield over the trembling of the ship as the Jupiter 2 became immobilized by the attacking vessel falling into the tractor beam of the craft above. The creature fell through the corridor with a long terrified and frightened but helpless scream.

_THIS IS WORSE!_

Adler came out of a doorway then reached out catching a grip onto the man's thorny arm.

"I got you!" Adler shouted. "Bush monster!"

"Heeeellppp!" Locksmith cried. "Heeeeeelp! Heeelp me!"

Adler got his feet along the doorway as the ship trembled and shook from side to side.

"I am trying!" Adler replied. "Ow! Ow! oW! Your fingers are digging into me!"

"What fingers?" Locksmith managed to groan.

Adler looked down then saw it was the man's bush roots and he let go of the thorny arm with terrified eyes.

"Holy shit!" Adler exclaimed.

Adler crawled away, yanking the roots out of his arms, paying no attention to the creature sliding out of his line of vision including the officer's.

"Heeelp!" Locksmith cried.

One of the officers turned on the cryo-platforms then they began to get on as Adler put his back against the wall looking at his stinging wounds as Locksmith screamed distantly. From outside, the firefight continued until large crafts appeared around the Resolute then the smaller one fled with the Jupiter 2 in tow. Will looked on recognizing the crafts then grinned in response as did Don.

"It's the Bargins." Will said as he and Don grinned. "The people we helped out on Grandstand did come through after all."

Don picked up the radio.

"This is Don West," Don said. "Acting commander of the shuttle. Over. We owe you, big time!"

* * *

The creature hit the wall then collapsed losing consciousness. He remained there for several minutes being limp and unresponsive began to float. The lighting in the ship faded then upon the back up generator kicking on, the light returned. Will floated through the corridor to the ship and found the older man on the ground.

Will lifted the man weightlessly to his feet then strapped a arm along his shoulder and grasped on his arm.

"You're okay." Will said. "I am here."

The older man's head was lowered as he was escorted out of the corridor and back down toward the waiting shuttle.

"Urgh. . ." Locksmith groaned.

Will flew on toward the shuttle as Don came to the edge of the doorway in which the other officers were. He brushed passed the mechanic with the older man looming slightly forward very unconscious. Don stopped Will in his tracks.

"Gimmie that."

Don yanked the clamp off the man's face then Locksmith raised his head up, briefly conscious, wincing beneath the leaves.

"Tharrrr hurrrr." Locksmith groaned.

"It is going to be okay, Doctor Locksmith." Will assured.

Robot wheeled behind the duo on the ground carrying the large engine between his claws and Don tossed aside the clamp then inputted a command.

Locksmith was dropped in a chair in front of the entrance.

"I am here!" Robot cried.

Locksmith grinned leaning forward coming to life.

"Booby!"

Will looked toward the source of the voice.

"On my way." B-9 said.

Don smiled then went into the doorway and a left over space weapon tore through the wall and struck B-9 then the door behind him locked.

"BOOBY!" Locksmith screamed.

His scream echoed down the corridor.

"SSNNOOR APPE! APPEE! APPEE!" Locksmith screamed, frantically. "SENSOR APE!"

Will quickly put on his helmet then closed the door behind him.

"I will get it!" Will replied. "I will get the sensor tape! Is that what you want?" Locksmith knocked on the door rapidly with a whine. "I will get it!"

Will swung himself forward using the railing as his support and found the large chassis that were halfway destroyed save for the bottom half.

"Is it here?" Will asked.

Locksmith beckoned him on.

And Will returned as Don checked the wounds of Adler.


	39. Plants that grow

"You can relax, Maureen." Harris started. "I will make sure that your children remain unharmed."

Maureen held on to Judy's hand.

"Until you have to execute us," Maureen said. "Isn't that right?"

"I do intend to make it to Alpha Centauri so yes," Harris said. "That is a pressing issue on my mind."

"What do you intend to do to us?"

"There is a quick cure," Harris said. "I am taking the most convenient one of all."

Harris pointed toward Maureen then she was taken out of her daughter's hands and thrust into a tube. Harris embarked on to it as the door were closed to Maureen's pod. Judy went toward the pod breaking free of the grip of the royal guards then smacked her fist against it.

"Harris!" Maureen said. "No."

"It's the most preferable way." Harris said. "Extends your life span in this ship. . . but only for so long."

Judy turned then charged toward Harris but was caught as the older woman grinned.

The machines glowed once Judy was taken away and Maureen sunk into the tube landing to her side.

"Mom!" Judy called.

The door fell open and Judy was by her side.

"Much better." Harris said as plant like features began to appear on Maureen's features.

Maureen opened her eyes and smiled, planting a hand on the side of Judy's face, sharing a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked.

Maureen nodded then was brought into a hug by Judy.

* * *

Locksmith was sulking. Even weeping on and off from his carefully divided section of the living quarters from the rest of the others once the shuttle departed for the planet. The others were on shift as he sniffled and wiped the snot off using the handkerchief. He folded it and set it on to the counter alongside him with a another sob.

The pain hadn't left in the hours since retrieving the machine and it was difficult to control himself surrounded by people he couldn't exactly entirely trust. To lean on and fully immerse himself as a crew member. Sleeping should have done wonders for the pain but it did very little.

Yet, the pain from the loss lingered on. It hurt. It bit into him. The sudden crash of realization that he would make it back alone made his heart ache. And the pain renewed for him as he clenched on to leaves that sprouted from his chest. And he felt that everything below had fallen beneath him. He couldn't return empty handed.

Debbie would ease the pain but their protector was valuable equipment and last he checked; the necessary equipment was damaged by the attack. Most importantly, his diode tunnel timer was destroyed as were most of the chest cavity. The most important part of him that had survived the attack was his sensor tape and Robbie's internal parts.

"Dbbbbb."

Debbie lifted her head up from her small bed.

"Bbbbe struunng."

"Bloop!" Debbie grinned then gave a thumbs up.

Locksmith nodded with a smile.

"Guuu huuumme."

"Bloop." Debbie approached him grew concerned.

"Ooookkaaaay." Locksmith patted on her arm with a small smile. "Nu feer, Smith is hear. Sleeep."

Debbie went back to her made bed then Locksmith took off the support berth over the soil then slid it under the bed. He took off the boots with care and slide his fingers into the soil then lowered his head down including his torso to the soil. He flashed through the good, the bad, and the moments in between closing his eyes.

He felt from his chest that his chest roots were coming down into the soil with a sob and a sniffle. He hiccuped from the sorrow. He slipped his fingers inside the soil letting his fingers grow out. Locksmith dug his feet into the ground and relaxed closing his eyes as his figure changed with branches spreading out from his skin.

* * *

"Where is the creature?"

"In the quarters."

"No, it isn't."

"He isn't, you mean."

"Listen, I can deal with AI's have pronouns but a plant is a little too far fetched."

"Wait, what do you mean he isn't there?"

"He isn't there."

Don and Will bolted into the cabin then slid the curtain aside and spotted a raspberry bush in placement where he had once been. Adler joined them then stared on toward the bed that had a large bush being pollinated by the bees flying back and forth between their beehive and the raspberry bush. Will's eyes widened and Don's mouth fell.

"Is that what will happen to us if we . . ." Adler asked. "regrow?"

"Actually," Don said. "Yeah." He turned toward Adler. "Can't back out now. You're infected."

Adler took a few raspberries off.

"I wonder what kind of plant I will be mutating to." Adler popped a few berries.

"Don, what are we going to do?"

"Let's mess with him when we are a hour from the home planet. It may do some good for him as you know being without his friend for so long." Don picked up a note card from the nearby table. "P. S. Check the cookies."

"What cookies?" Adler asked.

"Cookies!" Will exclaimed.

The men bolted out of the cabin then Scarecrow wheeled toward the impressive bush, weakly, looking on in curiosity and the scent of freshly baked cookies hung in the air.

* * *

"Will, Director Adler, are you watching night of the living dead in that room?" Don asked, leaning against the door frame of the cabin room.

Will was progressing quickly compared to Don, sprouting like a weed, changing before his very eyes gaining hedge like qualities with sharp branches that stood out from his skin. Don hadn't quite gotten completely covered in leaves but his skin was turning a dark shade of brown and his hair had become sharp elongated leaves. Don's skin bore reminders to bark in a odd kind of way a way a week after infection. And Adler was covered in thin layer of vines with bright green skin.

"Yes." Will asked.

"Without company?" Don asked.

"Here." Will pointed toward the plant. "Not dead."

"Not dead at all." Don then winced. "But, it feels like he is." Don took another bite out of the cookie.

Will and Adler looked toward Don in envy.

"What?" Don asked. "You can't eat cookies?"

Will nodded.

"That son of a gun forced himself to eat cookies! I knew it! I knew it!"

Will laughed.

"Defiant," Adler said. "That machine must have been his tether keeping him standing as a human."

"How are going to keep him standing?"

Will picked up a padd and wrote down on it then showed it to Don.

"We go there in this form? I doubt anyone would be treating us like humans after we resurrect and let us take the other B-9's shell."

"Not steal," Adler said. "Smuggle. Aren't you good at it?"

"If I don't look like _this_." Don gestured toward himself. "Yeah, I am good at it."

"Only problem," Adler said. "If we are going to resurrect. . . who is going to put us inside of the ship and properly regrow?"

"One of them." Don motioned toward the two alien robots watching Herbie. "Let them decide."

"Ask." Will said. "Don."

"That painful for you to move your tongue, now?" Don asked, concerned earning a nod then he looked toward the bush. "That man is increasingly stubborn when it comes to speaking." Will had a short laugh that eased away the distressing feelings about the situation.

"How long until we get there?" Adler asked.

"Another week." Don said. "I will ask them."

"Join?" Will held up a bowl of popcorn.

"Sure!" Don said then went over toward the robots and paused the film. "Hey folks; we need your help for a very significant part of this mission."

* * *

Rodney flew away from the attacking aliens.

"Penny, hold on!" John ordered. "Put the helmet on!"

Rodney twirled the craft away from the chasing royal fighters.

"I got it!" Penny said.

"Where are we going, Rodney?" John asked.

Rodney stared on toward the black hole as the life support systems were damaged by the ensuing attack. Don slipped down the helmet and clung on to the railing alongside Penny as they tried to hold on. The ship flung from side to side with groaning being heard in the large and roomy space. John looked up toward the machine that had its long arms connected into the console.

"Hiding." Rodney replied. "Danger will not continue to chase you."

And the craft flew in then hid inside then it turned around facing the outside.

John and Penny's hearts raced watching as the crafts quickly flew from side to side.

"How long will it take for them to leave?" John asked.

"In a few minutes." Rodney replied.

"Outside, Rodney." Penny said.

"Weeks." Rodney replied.

"There is the Jupiter 2!" Penny announced.

"Negative. There were too many lifeforms that do not account for your family. We must wait." Rodney looked toward John. "Trust me. It is a trap."

"I trust you." John said.

"So do I." Penny said.

Patiently, they waited for the enemy occupied Jupiter 2 to leave watching it stray from side to side.

John prayed the others were okay.

* * *

_"Doctor Smith."_

_It was dark and warm and cozy._

_"Doctor Smith."_

_Who was trying to wake him up? He didn't want to leave the comforting dark._

_"Doctor Smith."_

_The voice was high pitch and hadn't quite grown that much-William._

_"Doctor Smith. Can you hear me?"_

_His eyes flashed open then he lifted himself up from the dark and caught sight of the distant figure in his silver space suit complete with gloves on and a helmet. He looked taller than how Smith had last seen him. The height of a young adult by all accounts standing up to Smith's shoulder even closer._

_But, he looked just the way that Smith imagined the boy would be as a adult. As the adult that he was in the heart. Smith grew a tearful grin then briefly covered his mouth with both hands with a audible gasp feeling warmth at seeing a old and familiar friend. His knees started to buckle. However, he defied the buckling then went after the younger man._

_"William!" He started to jog on with a grin. "William!"_

_Smith ran on after Will._

_"You can hear me." Will said._

_"Course, I can!" Smith said._

_"Don't over exert yourself, Doctor Smith." Will warned._

_But each time that he ran, the young man remained further away from him. All until the older man had to pause then lower himself down to his knees then fall with his hands on the floor. He sniffled, shaking his head, lowering his head down toward the ground and closed his eyes that were releasing tears while he were hunched over. He took out his handkerchief from his zipper pocket and dabbed at the tears._

_"William. . ." Smith struggled to say. "I lost our dear friend."_

_"Come on," Will folded his arms as his distant high pitch voice became deeper yet got closer and it sounded kind. "You are really going to stop there because Robot doesn't have a body?"_

_"I can't come back empty handed." Smith shook his head. "It's better than being exiled forever by the professor." _

_His voice was small and defeated, sorrowfully, as if the attack had taken out the last of his optimism as he slipped away the handkerchief into his pocket. The boy wasn't a boy but a young man with a maroon, bright green, and yellow themed uniform with his hands linked behind his back who started to look aside, ruefully. He is older than how I remembered, Smith acknowledged. And the nagging feeling that he were outliving the Robinsons returned to his gut in the most disturbing way possible. _

_"Dad would be angry at you for losing Robot. . ." Will admitted. _

_"The only hope I have left is to leave a legacy that will be left behind." Smith said, softly._

_"As a raspberry bush, Doctor Smith?" Will's tone was incredulous as he raised his brows._

_Smith lowered his head and fumbled with his hands._

_"Yes." He became quiet. "I should have fought harder to prevent the station from exploding."_

_It was quiet between them as the younger man pitied him. _

_"That isn't a legacy capable of out living you." Will shook his head._

_"You would have been there with him if I had let you waste time." Smith changed the subject with his eyes on his hands. "Losing you and him; forever." Smith winced looking down toward the dark. "I could never have a chance of being accepted back to the family with that."_

_"You still have a chance, Doctor Smith, and so does Robot." Will said. "It's not the end."_

_"Oh, my dear boy, I fear that it is." Smith raised his attention up, nostalgically, but sadly, with some warmth in his reply of a time that had gone by. "Our golden age is ending. I know it. I feel it."_

_"Why do you think that there isn't a shell that you can move Robot right into?"_

_"He doesn't exist here." Smith said._

_"He has started existing when you came to their world." Will said._

_Smith raised his head up as his gaze looked up. _

_"How do you know?" Smith asked._

_Will began to smile with a chuckle. _

_"I have my sources." Will said then shook his hands. "I can't give them up."_

_"Hmm. . ."_

_"The Doctor Smith of this universe is working out all the kinks. All you need to do is modify the internals with Robbie's left over tech and he will be good as new."_

_"Does he look like himself?" Smith asked._

_"Sure, he does." Will replied. Will reached out then took the older man's hand and he was __there__. His hand felt real to Smith, hard, squeezing his hand. Smith returned the squeeze then was yanked up to his feet by the younger man. "You just have to trust me as your light house to lead you there."_

_"My light house?" Smith bobbed his head up as his eyes flashed open facing Will._

_"Who or what did you think was manipulating what color your eyes were seeing this entire time?" Will asked, incredulously._

_"I thought it were the universe." Smith said. "I can't go back." he shook his head. "Not being able to speak clearly." He let go of Will's hand then walked back folding his arms then looked down and turned away. "How would we be able to talk that way, William?"_

_"We would find a way."_

_"You have seen me."_

_"It is not bad for a mutation, Doctor Smith. And you still retain control over your faculties."_

_"I feel there is no cure to my ailment. I can't live forever as a alien. I want to die the same way I entered this world; a human!" he stretched his arms and spun toward Will. "Is that too much to ask?"_

_Will smiled, in sympathy, then put his hands on Smith's shoulders._

_"I know you can do it, Doctor Smith." Will said. "You have to wait a little longer for the cure. Just a little longer."_

_"How can I wait for it?" Smith asked, uncertain. "When one of the people I trust isn't there for the next leg of it."_

_"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they are not there, Doctor Smith." Will replied with a smile._

_"You have been there all along?" Smith asked._

_"Watching, " then Will laughed, putting his hands on his hips, bemused. "and laughing."_

_"I have the most kindest imagination assuring me." Smith said. "Or the most kind omniscient omnipotent being trying to help me back home." He smiled, fondly, warmly back at Will. "My dear friend is not God. But, he has a very high ESP rating." _

_"Better." Will said, shaking his head. "You have a friend helping you along the way, Doctor Smith." He squeezed the side of the older man's shoulder. "A stranger doing this would only make it more frightening."_

_Smith smiled back then the dark proceeded to lighten up as everything around them became white and blinding. _


	40. The restoration

Locksmith flopped out of the soil with a groan.

_Is. . . Is. . . Is Don part Yucca plant?_, Locksmith wondered as his eyes adjusted to the light gray interior of the craft once seeing the mechanic looming over him not as changed as Adler and Will were.

He took a hand up getting to his feet and recognized, through the leaves, that belonged to the tall boy.

"Good morning, Doctor." Robot greeted.

Locksmith had a small wave.

"Ready?" Robot asked.

Locksmith nodded then grinned and pointed toward the machine.

"Prepared." Robot said.

Why does he not change his voice to something that says himself?, Locksmith wondered.

"Likability."

_LIKAAABILITTY?_

"Yes."

_Are we talking through thought?_

"Yes."

_That is not likable. That is creepy, you bubble headed booby._ Locksmith folded his arms. _Pick a voice and define who you are. Are you part of a hive mind with a single generic voice or are you a individual who has their own voice?_

"Booby."

_I thought that, booby!_

"Explain."

_It means fool. Not just . . ._ he gestured toward his chest and motioned for breasts. _The more attractive parts of humans. _

"Unique."

The older man laughed then wheeled the counterpart of B-9 down the corridor coming toward the craft.

_Not just unique._

"Elaborate."

_Nutrition and arousal. Necesssary but heavily frown upon revealing in the open. Commonly as referred to as a sex object rather than a necessary part of the body._

"Interesting."

* * *

The crew went to the bridge with the two wheelchairs staring out the window.

Silence hung in the air of the bridge of the ship as it went further and further toward-

"Home." Scarecrow said.

Home. A single word that meant so much; something that they could reach, but what could not be reached in its whole for another part of the group. For the moment, Locksmith found himself in a moment of envy.

"Huume." it came out as a growl and a grunt from the older man struggling to speak.

It was a dark planet. It wasn't full of life but a almost barren planet if not for the patches of greenery with a blue sphere around the planet that indicated of life flourishing below on the surface. The planet came closer to the view screen as Adler stared in awe.

Robot looked toward the curious man leaning forward in the chair staring out in a almost fascinated way. The kind look that he had seen from the other humans on the planet that Scarecrow had sent the Resolute to years ago to preserve the life of the colonists for the time being.

Robot sensed certain danger down on the planet below for the humans.

One that would end their lives, but his sensors indicated, they could regenerate.

And they accepted the chances that they wouldn't return.

Just to help him and Scarecrow.

It was a comforting thought.

* * *

They came to the front door of the craft once the shuttle had passed through levels of the atmosphere and landed th the ground. Adler lifted the large frame that Don aided in helping up Scarecrow to his long spine that dangled from the end of the figure then they went out the door.

"Rrrr?" Locksmith looked upon the tall boy.

Will parted way the branches and leaves then smiled giving a thumbs up.

_I'm ready._

They carefully lifted Robot up to his feet then put their hands on his back keeping him balanced on his feet. They went out of the craft stepping foot into the dark and dreary environment that had strange architecture standing tall and floor planning in the ground that stood out around them from place to place. It was as if long ago there used to be a people and buildings that lived among the world. Cables dangled between each tower that stood.

The towers reminded Locksmith of the first planet that he had became stranded on a few years ago with the people that he had grown to care about. It was tall and menacing looming over him. It also felt as if at any moment that a set of unknown species could tackle him and eat him alive once making their unexpected entrance. Robot's feet dragged behind him as they sent him further into the minefield as electricity struck the ground around them.

Don and Adler went to the nearest one - Yet, still far - close by.

All the while Locksmith and Will guided Robot down toward the furthest one that was close by.

Will carried most of the machine's weight as he balanced the alien machine further into the open.

The ground was electrocuted by the strikes by each blown that caused them to pause and standstill.

They resumed their trek then set Robot on the edge of the hole.

"Rrr?" Locksmith growled clawing at the ground.

Will looked down then back toward Robot with widened eyes.

"Rrr!" Will agreed.

They dug, quickly, then yanked the duct tape off.

"Ow." Robot whined.

They plopped Robot in, limbs and all, along where they belonged along his joints.

"Gracias." Robot said.

Will looked on in bemusement toward Locksmith and Locksmith shrugged,_ I don't know who taught him that, my dear boy._

They peered out watching his blue helmet facing up toward them that was dancing with white lights. Will and Locksmith grinned in unison then the older man beckoned the boy to the ground as the thunder grew louder and louder. They looked on toward the shuttle then dug their hands in to the ground. Locksmith was the first to change first in a matter of seconds and Will followed suit.

Adler looked on toward the distance beneath the hedge branches, halfway to the shuttle, when, in awe.

"DDLR!" Don shouted.

Adler fell to the ground and his fingers fell further into the loose dirt.

Don closed his eyes as the change started and the last strike of thunder consumed the atmosphere sliding the shuttle back and vaporized the plants. Joints regrew, reconnected, and parts became repaired with the healing power. Scarecrow was the first to leap out of his hole with a crash landing to the surface. And Robot followed suit a moment in his primal form. Robot dug into the ground then tore out two roots then bolted for the shuttle cradling the roots in his arms joining the counterpart.

The roots were planted in the bed of soil on each bed that had been left out. Debbie the Bloop paced back and forth looking on toward the soil quite unnerved and acted scared. Debbie the Bloop came to a halt resting in the arms of Robot who sat on a seat. Robot gently stroked the chickens that bobbed back and forth between his legs. Scarecrow carefully lifted the engine from the Resolute to the center of the recharge pad and watched as the others awaken from their slumber.

Scarecrow's helm glowed a gentle red being towered by the golden plated counterpart.

And seamlessly communicated what the humans had relayed to him about the second engine.

The golden plated creature's helm bobbed up then motioned toward a member to pick it up and turned away.

Scarecrow followed on as Robot set the ship up to launch from the planet.

With methane, the craft departed the home world and was followed by the other crafts minutes after going on impulse.


	41. Prepare for a long voyage

"Rodney, the Jupiter 2 is gone!" Penny announced.

"I have detected this as so." Rodney said.

"And what craft is that?" John pointed toward another craft similar to Rodney's craft.

"Family." Rodney replied.

Rodney flew the craft out of the wormhole then followed after the companion craft.

"Part of your family unit?" John asked, curiously.

"Yes," Rodney replied. "We are brothers in arms. He has informed me that we are heading toward a planet."

"What planet?" John asked.

"The travel time will require. . . Lots of timing." John frowned at the reply. "My brother informs me that my species are gathering a force to deal with the rest of your species on Earth and colonize all three Centauri systems." The reply drew their surprise.

"Just like that they decided to help us?" Penny asked, surprised but bewildered.

"We have accepted the apology. A bit long time coming." Two long tubes appeared from behind the duo along the wall of the ship with a soft hiss once the metal parts around them had lowered with vines and cables connecting to the support beams to the tubes that appeared to be ancient and alien with the nature in them. "You are required to go into these pods for most of the journey."

"Why?" John asked.

"If we intend to get to the planet in question in which your mate, her child, the second engine are then we are not going to take short cuts." Rodney explained.

"But, why do we have to sleep?" Penny asked.

"There is damage to the life support systems that I can repair," Rodney said. "You are required to be out for it."

"And what else?" Penny asked. "I feel there is something else."

"Well?" John raised his brows. "What is it, Rodney?"

"Mother and father are furious that someone has stolen a engine that rightfully belongs to them. They are deciding how to best lay their wrath. And they are not in the mood to have rest stops." Rodney elaborated then John's brows lowered and Penny's confusion turned into a 'oh no'. "Even more furious that someone stole it from your family instead of allowing things to go as planned."

"Rodney, how long?" John asked.

"Three years." Rodney said.

"Three years. . ." John said, agape. "Afterstep are not that far."

"It is not the planet you were on." Rodney said. "It is the planet in which . . . "

"In which what?" Penny asked, her brows knitted together.

"Your former associate June Harris resides." Rodney replied. "Your family unit will be joining us. . . Sometime."

"Alright." John said.

"Dad, look!" Penny pointed.

"Right when they are needed," John looked toward the pods. "Wow. They look very primitive."

"They look quite old." Penny said. "Are they basic?"

"Yes." Rodney said and Penny inspected it around the area then got on to the platform looking in awe.

"What about you, Rodney?" John asked.

"I will be fine." Rodney said.

"Bull shit." John said. "You are going to be alone."

"I will not." Rodney said.

"You won't?" John asked then he looked around and faced the machine. "You are the only alien machine I see here. "

"I have a memory track in which I can rely on and live through certain adventures. I am more than capable of multitask while immersing myself in my memories quite sufficiently compared your species."

"You are sure?" John asked.

"Yes. The last year has more adventures then I had part of in my entire life span," Rodney said. "Your family is quite amusing to watch."

"Are we?" John asked.

"I do not know any one else more capable of falling into traps and making a mess even more problematic cleaning it up."

John had a laugh in amusement.

"Sometimes, they were very dirty." John said.

"And sometimes I had to execute the problem that you brought to my perch."

"About that. . . " John said, apologetically.

"I do not mind being used in that form."

Rodney held a claw out from a panel halting the man in his tracks.

"You don't?" John asked.

"It brought some spice into my duty." Rodney said.

"Made your day." John's face began to brighten with a small smile.

"It did." Rodney's helm twirled away.

"You're welcome." John replied, fondly.

"If I were being used in what way that my brother had been used; my feelings would be mixed regarding the matter." Rodney explained. "Watching you from time to time having moments with your family was . . . refreshing."

"We were wholesome to you." John acknowledged with a nod.

"That word does not compute." Rodney replied.

"Being a wholesome person means being decent and moral which means being good for others, physically, emotionally, and morally." John said. "In some ways; we make others feel whole. That they are part of something greater than themselves and better. They are complete."

Rodney's helm twirled.

"It has significantly aided in my advancement of vocabulary and knowledge more than any creature I have met." Rodney said. "I did feel complete." John grinned looking up toward the machine feeling warmth travel through his heart. "To be part of your family in the way that you had drawn me into is the best experience I have to date."

"You are quite a talker, Rodney." John smiled.

"It is better than being silent and talking few words." Rodney said. "It find that it is freeing."

John nodded in agreement.

"It is freeing being able to talk." John agreed.

"I do not wish to be a silent conversationalist." Rodney said.

"Like our friend Robot." John said.

"He will become a talker." Rodney replied.

"See you in a few." John said.

"See you." Rodney's helm twirled then the man went into the tube.

The tube door closed then they froze inside staring out to the room.

And Rodney began to laugh as he immersed himself into a amusing memory.


	42. Along a short voyage

Robot tended to the plants as the weeks went by and paused the trip along the way on nearby planets to piece together a warp drive that would cut down the trip from years to mere weeks. With time and patience, the warp drive was assembled and the fuel for the warp drive was easily acquired. He switched the methane engine in for the warp drive with a simple switch.

When Debbie the Bloop whined, Robot went in for the tropical section of the planet and returned with a tall banana tree. It took some adjustment of the crew section to create a tower section with a dome section above the tree but it was well worth the action. Decorating the area in plants made it even the more homely regarding the status in the craft with weeds taken along and put into pods. The artificial lighting and the soil provided some motivation for the plant to easily adjust.

Debbie the Bloop and Debbie the chicken shared his lap together during the long trip to Alpha Centauri. Between his personal pit stops for the salvaging, Robot retrieved seeds and small insects for the hens and roosters to feed on. Robot watched as West regrew before his eyes starting from tree bark like material that took on the form of feet then wrapped around taking on the pattern of ankles then spread up into legs spreading on into the form of thighs, waist, torso, chest, arms, hands, and head. He watched as Will was growing back painfully _slowly. _Slower than everyone else.

Robot oversaw the growing of the bushes and the bees pollinating the open buds as it reached to maturity.

And the ship went for weeks at a time for Alpha Centauri in total silence.

All except except for moments of Robot accessing the computer library putting on a fabled movie in the crew quarters with the chimpanzee, the chickens, and the plants. It didn't feel so alone watching it with the regrowing humans. Robot missed them more than he missed home. It was a feeling that made him feel unwell and he checked his internal system finding no problems. A feeling, none the less, that was bothering him.

It was a feeling that haunted him in the last two years that he had been without home. Wanting to go home, except, home wasn't where he thought that it was. Home was a feeling. It wasn't a planet filled by people who were more alien compared to himself and the humans. It was filled of organisms that he liked the most. That much Robot was becoming sure of with each passing day and passing week and passing films and television shows that held on to the concept of family however functional, dysfunctional, and twisted as it could be.

He can simulate with his previous interaction with the young man regarding his attitude about the film with previous viewings.

Robot detected the raspberry bush shudder at the opening of the film that he had chosen.

Back to the Past.

_Why?_


	43. offer a hand and it is accepted

Don sensed that he were yanked out of the soil and lifted out into someone's arms and he heard the sound of metal shifting, the sound of laser fire, as he groaned getting adjusted to waking up from the long deserved rest and his being ached. It was dark out far as he could see to his very eyes.

Robot slipped Don on to his back as he resumed fleeing into the night. He went on further into the night going on ahead of the officers as the landscape changed around them. Robot was diligent and effective on fleeing from the scene of the landing. Don's eyes adjusted to the night then lifted himself up as he took in the details around him.

And Don fell asleep.

* * *

Finally, Don came to in a dark cavern with a groan.

"Rest."

Don shook his head, _Can't. Feel like I have slept long enough._

"Your body hasn't regained muscle mass."

Now, Robot's voice sounded different. It sounded more human and less intimidating, frightening, and generic. His tone was different but still as artificial intelligence and his voice had settled on a older man's voice. It was different compared to B-9. More so, his voice reminded Don of how it would sound like a ghost from fantasy related materials in the creepy tone that Robot's voice carried and fitted him nicely.

Don looked up toward the machine.

_"You can hear me?" Don asked._

"I have always been capable of hearing you."

Don stared at the machine.

_"You can speak complete sentences?" _He raised his brows._ "Since when."_

"I have had help with the library."

Don grinned.

_"Great, where are the others?" _Don asked.

"I had to leave them behind."

Don frowned then stumbled to his feet but fell and was caught by Robot then lifted up to his feet.

"You need to retrain your body to walk and move." Robot said. "You have been out for weeks. It could be months depending how fast your form cooperates with the human part of yourself."

_"Why months?" _Don asked.

"You have regrown, Don." Robot reminded.

Then he blinked and nodded.

_"What about the others?"_ Don asked.

Robot turned away from Don.

"I had to leave them behind." Robot put a set of dog tags around Don's neck that rested on his chest. "I was able to extract these from your soil." Don looked down toward them then grinned down back at them. "They were among your roots when I extracted them."

_"Thanks."_ Don said.

"These are not yours, are they?" Robot asked.

_"They are-_were_ my brother's."_ Don corrected himself. "_He was a major."_

"I feel for your loss." Robot put a hand on Don's shoulder.

Don looked up Robot and noticed that his helm was warmly glowing then he smiled back at the machine.

_"I appreciate it, Robot."_ Don said._ "So, Alpha Control got B-9?"_

"Yes," Robot said. "He should be in Doctor Smith's custody at this moment. This person that Professor Robinson told me about at great length." He looked aside, regretful. "I nearly killed him."

Don snickered.

_"It is probably taking him awhile to install all those parts into B-9."_ Don said. "_Think he has it rich."_

"That, we can assume." Robot said.

Don looked out the mountain range from the edge of the tunnel then back toward Robot.

"Thanks for the lift." Don said. "_But we need to think about establishing some kind of first contact and tell them what happened at the Resolute."_

"Once you are ready to move." Robot said.

_"Yeah, that."_ Don said. _"Is very important." _Then he sighed. _"Did you happen to catch something? I am beat."_

Robot took off the remains of a tarp from over a makeshift kitchen filled by sticks and stones.

"I anticipated you being hungry." Robot said. "Do you feel thirsty?"

_"Yep!"_

Robot poured the water over Don's head.

"Better?"

_"I feel refreshed."_

"Good, then we can start with lifting your arms up and holding them up for long periods of time." Robot gestured toward the table then carefully carried it over toward Don. "Starting with this very important exercise."

_"Locksmith didn't have a problem with this."_

"He hadn't quite been regenerated, Don." Robot reminded.

_"Right."_

Don lifted his arm then it fell, feeling like jelly, that he frowned at.

"Like some help?" Robot asked.

_"Yes."_

"I estimate it will take roughly a hour to develop the muscle memory to begin feeding yourself." Robot said. "I will make a elbow rest for you. If you like."

_"Robot, I can take all the help that I can get."_

And a bawk, bawk, bawk drew Don's attention then summoned a grin.

_"DEBBIE!"_


	44. and the advanced environmetal model

Victor rang the doorbell to the pod. A few minutes later, the pod door opened and a red head that was wheelchair bound in a purple night rope appeared. His normally tidy and neat red hair was all over the place. The older man leaned against the frame of the doorway quite tired then politely smiled back at the younger man.

"Good evening, Doctor Smith."

"Good evening, my dear sir." Smith replied. "What brings you here?"

"We had a emergency colony meeting about it a hour ago." Victor said. "And we have decided that you are the only capable of keeping something very secret."

"The only one who can keep a secret among people who act obvious that they have one." Smith said.

"For the time being," Victor said. "We have to put it in your pod, quickly."

Smith's brows furrowed at first then he wheeled aside as he was starting to resume waking up. He watched the two men lifting a strange object down the corridor then go into another hallway leading up the deck of the ship. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what. But, his gut feeling was telling him it wasn't any good. His gut instincts screamed '**DANGER, DOCTOR SMITH! DANGER**!' louder than it did in recent days.

Smith closed the hangar bay door with a press of a button then wheeled on after them. He rolled on after them slowly taking his time. He was afraid of being proven right. The voice that cried danger during the 24th colonist trip loudly was proven right and it had been proven wrong in the last two years on Gamma. Smith came to the residential deck behind them then wheeled into the center of the ship on the lower deck. The officers placed a strange chassis on the table.

"Doctor Smith, this is yours." Victor said.

"That isn't mine, my dear sir." Smith shook his head. "Mine is intact."

"Our technicians took a look at it inside and told us that it is yours." Victor replied.

"Your technicians are wrong." Smith said. "My invention has hardly been stolen."

"We're not saying it has been stolen-"

"My GUNTER model is the only one in existence as of far." Smith said. "It's hard to replicate the delicate parts as they are very expensive to make on Earth."

"Oh. . . ." Victor said. "I thought Mission Control authorized the mass construction of your models."

"Hardly." Smith grimaced. "Dismissed it."

"Then. . . It seems like someone admired your work and decided to replicate it in space and bring it here." Victor said. "A millionaire."

Smith turned his attention off the machine, curiously.

"Who brought it here, anyhow?" Smith asked.

"A alien craft from space brought it here being piloted by the machine that attacked you." Victor said. "We believe it is since some of the survivors were part of the retrieval effort."

"A horrible, appalling, and demeaning giant that left my back delicate." Smith replied. "I trust that it was killed on sight."

"No, Doctor Smith." Victor replied. "It escaped."

"It escaped! It escaaaaped? What do you mean it escaped?" Smith asked, terrified, as he visibly started to tremble. "Do you mean to say that creature that nearly tried to kill me two years ago is here and walking around unchained, unchecked, and unsupervised?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Doctor Smith." Smith went into the kitchen then took out a series of laser rifles and proceeded to hide them about the room as his heart was racing and moved them into various cabins in the residential deck. He was fast as a moving blur to Victor's eyes. "You could do with two protectors if you can repair it thoroughly."

Smith returned, no longer a blur, appearing to be frightened. He wheeled back toward the table and looked toward the machine on the table in the center of the residential deck with the damaged machine resting. His hazel eyes looked upon the machine in uncertainty then looked back toward the younger man with dark hair.

"Why and how would that killer machine get it there and keep it there?" Smith asked, concerned, but even more curious than before. "Who did it come from?"

"Last communication from the Resolute indicated that it was brought to the ship by the Robinsons." Victor said. "But, we're taking it with a grain of salt. Machine could have interrupted the subspace message and modified it just to be smug with us."

"Did they make it?" Smith asked.

Victor looked toward the burned and damaged part of the chassis.

"The Robinsons have been declared died in action. Could be a trophy." Victor explained with a shrug. "Could be from one of the colonists in the 26th colonist group." he turned his attention upon the older man, quite grimly, as their eyes met. "Someone high up liked your design and tried to use it as a protector and it was no match for them."

Smith looked toward the machine then back toward Victor.

"I will see what I can do, my dear sir." Smith replied.

"Good." Victor said. "Make sure that it can talk. We have to hear it straight from the horse's mouth regarding what happened at the Resolute."

"What happened at the Resolute?" Smith asked.

"Between you and me . . . We have been with zero contact in the last few weeks."

Smith's hazel eyes flashed open then he looked toward the machine.

"You mean to tell me this is the sole survivor?" Smith twirled his finger at the machine. "Of hundreds of people?"

"I do." Victor nodded. "Good night, Doctor Smith."

"Good night, Representative." Smith said.

Smith watched the younger man and the officers depart the residential deck then he turned toward the machine. Smith approached the machine then slid it forward and took it apart. He slid out the sensor disk then disassembled the machine until it were mere parts scattered all over the table.

His eyes widened in shock and awe seeing the pieces of strange intact technology in front of him as the caretaker model came to his side and silently handed him the cup of tea. Smith took a sip of the tea as the machine began to leave. Smith raised his head up then turned in the direction of the caretaker model.

"Booby, remain in here." Smith requested. "I like to do a few things. . . "


	45. Purposeful with truth and lies

For the longest time, there was complete darkness. B-9 wasn't sure how long that he was inside of it but he was generally aware that time was passing around him as it always did. It was almost as if he were resting and unable to awaken himself from that dark period of rest that cleared the junk in his memory processor, processing unit, and programming. Then, his systems jumped to life.

"Good morning, dear stranger."

B-9 bobbed his helmet up.

"Good morning, Doctor Smith."

Smith looked in shock, then frowned, yet curiously.

"How do you know my name?" Smith asked after a few moments.

"I was informed of my model was created by someone by that name." Was the reply.

"Aaaah," Smith leaned back into the chair. "You had a very good guess."

"That, I did." B-9 confirmed.

"What is your name?" Smith asked.

"Gunter." B-9 said.

"Simplistic." Smith noted.

"It is." B-9 agreed. "The only name left of the life I was made for and lost."

"Lost a lot to get here." Smith replied. "That is enough to break any human's heart."

"But . . ." B-9 said. "I go by Robot."

"Why?" Smith asked, curiously.

"Because that is how I entered the lives of my designated family unit. . . "

"As a machine on a rampage bearing no mercy to their lives." Smith finished with a good guess.

B-9 bobbed his helm down.

"Affirmative." B-9 confirmed.

"That is quite sad." Smith said, sorrowfully but softly.

"But, it has a perk." B-9 said.

"What is the perk to being known as a machine at first sight?" Smith lifted a red brow as he tilted his head. "Not as a newly born being ready to show themselves, build themselves in character, and getting started on the right foot."

"Getting to try correcting that error on a daily basis." B-9 replied. "To be better than the day I was before for them."

"You talk so human." Smith said.

"I had good teachers." B-9 said, fondly.

"Who created you?" Smith asked.

"My creator is . . . was . . someone like you." B-9 said.

"_Was_?" Smith asked.

"He was a doctor." B-9 said.

"Did something happen to him?" Smith asked, curiously.

"I come from a different planet that is dealing with over population problems which made the million dollar operation regarding me and the colony ship to be created. It was a very dire mission." B-9 said as Smith bobbed his head as a long 'aaah' came from him. "My creator was hired to sabotage the mission but instead became stuck when he overstayed his welcome in programming the demise of my family unit."

"Your creator sounds to be the worst kind of traitor to me." Smith noted.

"He was." B-9 twirled his helm.

"What happened to him?" Smith asked. "Did he get his just deserts?"

"I need to start from the beginning, Doctor Smith." B-9 said. "In order for you to understand."

"Alright." Smith said. "Begin, Gunter."

"It began when a galactic mail carrier chased after us. . ."

So B-9 began where it had started, from the Jupiter 2, but did as his old friend had done; he took several creative liberties in the story. Even went on to mask the identities and the name of the ship. B-9 felt certain sorrow. His old friend would have been _proud_ that the artificial intelligence had decided to take up the one thing that B-9 disliked the most: deception.


	46. Pick up

"Dear Audrey,"

A middle aged woman with blonde hair turned in the direction of the older man. She smiled, widely, at her old friend.

"Zachary, how good to see you early this morning!"

"Likewise," Smith nodded. "Cousin Jeremiah, how is he doing with the cold?"

"He is doing well given the circumstance." Audrey said. "He wishes that you could come over."

"To get infected by the new virus?" Smith's eyes flipped open in response. "Bah hum bug!"

"It's not the plague." Audrey said.

"I have been keeping my health in excellent shape and have no plans to venture into sneezing, coughing, and aching." Smith shook his hand. "My back aches as it already does!"

"How is your back doing this month?"

"Same as usual." Smith replied. "Woe is me. Wooe is me."

"Rumors say they are making a exosuit to deal with that kind of problem." Audrey said. "Something that goes underneath your clothes and adjusts to when you have to take it off."

"Just what kind of suit is it?" Smith squinted, skeptically, at Audrey.

"It's a suit." Audrey said.

"A body suit." Smith sighed, exasperated, dropping his head into his hand.

Audrey shook her head with a smile.

"Of metal."

Smith raised his brows as he lifted his head up.

"What does it cover?" Smith asked.

"It outlines your joints and back." Audrey answered.

"Like a skeleton." Smith said.

Audrey nodded, grinning, delighted.

"My source says they are thinking of tapping into what is left of the nerves and connect the material into it with a series of trials that wakes them up." Audrey explained. "It's more comfortable than the ones they use in the trial you are part of once a week and when they add it. . . ." Smith waited for her to finish. "It can't be removed. It is called Oesteoalloy. A living bone metal."

"Have you seen it?" Smith asked.

"No." Audrey shook her head.

"How much does it cost?" Smith asked.

"It is not on the market at the moment, Zachary. So, my source doesn't know." Audrey shrugged and grimaced with little intel. "It is in trial phase."

Smith frowned, his brow hunched forward, skeptically.

"Being secretive about it. . ." His features relaxed. "How many are part of it?"

"They won't say."

"Has to be five because I haven't seen five people at the rehabilitation at the center in the last two weeks."

"Why aren't you excited?"

"This suit they put out last year hasn't worked a bit."

"But, it has-"

"It has _glitches_."

"Bugs that were fixed-"

"That persist to this day!"

"What did you do to your suit?"

"I chucked it into storage."

"Zachary! That is expensive!"

"They released it without doing a proper trial or simulations. It deserves to be put away until they have it all figured out." He held his finger up, defiantly. "And I rather not wear that for one week more until they have their priorities in order!"

"They fixed those errors-"

"Name me one person like me who has been walking without giving out and crashing their faces to the mud." Smith glared Audrey down, cold, and sharply.

Audery became silent, wincing, at the memory in the silence between them.

"I can't." Audrey said.

"I am sorry, dear Audrey." Smith apologized as he shook his head, briefly closing his eyes, in pain of what it was turning him to. "With all these failures and bitter disappointments, it is easy to become cynical."

"It is okay to be cynical." Audrey said. "But, not too cynical."

"This is the 21st century," Smith said. "We should be more advanced. We shouldn't be having these problems."

"We had to make all these advancements because Earth was dying," Audrey reminded. "We _are_ playing catch up."

Smith nodded, quickly, to her comment as he grew serious.

"In the mean time, I will hold my breath until I see someone I know that has my affliction walking with the Osteoalloy in public." Smith brightened in his reply then grinned as he wiggled his index finger from side to side as he lifted himself forward. "And only then will I be excited!"

Smith sighed, dreamily, at the thought.

"Then, I can walk, then, no more pain! No more agony! My delicate fine be fine and whole again!" He leaned back into the chair then rubbed his hands together as Audrey smiled, fondly, at the thought. "Being pain free for the first time in two years is a wonderful matter, my dear." He cupped his hands together then tapped them as he proceeded to continue on. "I just don't _want_ to lose the excitement I have for the day they have a solution to my delicate back."

"Neither do I." Audrey said.

"On another matter, I heard Alpha Control sent three new plants to you for quarantine." Smith said.

Audrey lit up.

"Very gorgeous and growing." Audrey twirled the circular machine then water sprouted over the plants and she smiled looking on toward the sea of various green and colorful vibrant shades echoed through the first chamber of the hydroponic tent. "The plants don't look alien to me but Alpha Control says they are."

"What if I told you they are humanoid hybrids that are regenerating?" Smith asked.

Audrey turned her attention off the hydroponics on toward

"I will say bull shit but you are not the kind who pulls my leg." Audrey said.

"That is exactly what they are." Smith nodded.

"How is booby doing?" Audrey asked.

"I am doing fine," B-9 replied as he came between them. "I cannot say the same for my forth companion." He twirled toward the exit of the hydroponic tent then back toward the duo. "The sooner that we get two of our companions out and find the mechanical biological uniform and Don West the sooner that we can leave."

Audrey looked at B-9 wide eyed.

"It can _ramble_." Audrey said in awe.

"Has always been that way." Smith said, dismissively. "Alpha Control has authorized the transfer of the lifeforms into my pod and safe keeping."

Audrey shifted her attention to the wheelchair bound man.

"Paper work?"

Smith took out the padd then handed it to her.

"Alright, looks good. Over here." Audrey went to the back then the men followed her in.

They went into the back of the hydroponic tent then the door closed behind them smoothly. She came over to the sole role of recently added hydroponic tables. Smith looked up toward B-9.

"These are the ones." B-9 confirmed as Audrey stared at B-9 in awe watching his helm twirl including his upper chassis. "I detect their life signs to be steady."

"Alright," Smith said. "My dear Audrey, could you perhaps do me a favor and prepare them for transport?"

"Yes, Doctor." Audrey said.

"Thank you." Smith thanked. "My transport is waiting at the pick up area."

"Do you do this part often, Doctor Smith?" B-9 asked twirling toward Smith as Audrey came over to two employees and discussed.

"Grapes are my primary likes of vegetation." Smith replied.

B-9 chuckled to himself, fondly, then Smith looked toward the machine raising a brow.

"What is so funny about this, Gunter?" Smith asked while the two tables were being moved.

"Fondness in my liking of humans." B-9 replied.

"Nutritious, delicious, and delightful food." He eyed at the table of grapes then shifted his hazel eyes toward Audrey. "Let's close this deal before leaving without paying . . " he slid his fingers together in a prayer form then lifted a brow and smiled. "Shall we?"

"Course, Doctor Smith." Audrey smiled then looked toward the tall machine. "I wish Clarissa was here to see this creature."

"Me too. . ." Smith agreed. "Me too. . ."

His mind flashed back to the dark woman, holding her hand, as they were approaching the source of the commotion. The creature appearing on all four legs and firing at them. And she was gone with his scream as back up started to surround. A blast that struck along the side of his ear as the creature's aim was shaken off him.

Smith remembered running away as the creature fired at the attacking security leaving behind his wife's corpse and the creature following not to far behind. He remembered falling then crashing and being injured by the claws that dug into his back. Claws that sharply damaged and twisted and played with his spinal cord and his scream. He remembered seeing the second foot alongside -and of course, he had been stepped on by the monstrosity - then the creature lifting it's foot off him. He remembered dragging himself away as the creature fired on the other colonists. He remembered hiding behind a wall then meeting the woman that took his jacket.

"That would be five digital pennies." Audrey said.

Smith took out his pad then jotted down on it.

"Sent." Smith said.

"Booby, can you lift heavy objects?" Audrey asked.

"Affirmative." B-9 said.

Her voice was so familiar, aged, grown-Judy. It was _her_. Her counterpart and B-9's internal circuits ached. He missed her. B-9 detected her smile.

"Your table of grapes will be delivered shortly, Zachary." Audrey said.

"The Chariot and I will be waiting patiently." Smith said then wheeled away.

"Booby, are you okay?" Audrey turned her attention toward B-9. "You sound like you are sniffling."

"I am fine." B-9 said. "I am not sniffling."

"This way." Audrey said as B-9 followed her along sniffling away. "I got a extra heavy batch for Doctor Smith since flu season is rolling around to keep him from going out less than often."


End file.
